The Godzilla Chronicles
by Mecha74
Summary: Godzilla begins an adventure like no other combatting foes the likes of which he has never seen before. This is the Showa era version of Godzilla from the 50-70s films. Story crosses over with Charmed, Angel, LOTR, Smallville, Van Helsing(the 2004 movie), Xena, The Matrix, Spiderman(the original film trilogy) and allot more.
1. A Charmed Life?

Editor's note: This story was originally posted years ago as separate stories, I have now taken it down and reposted it as one complete story with several chapters. I was debating whether to put it back up or not since I don't consider it my best work, but I have had a couple of Pms asking me to do so. So for what it's worth, here it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story takes place during season 6 of Charmed when Piper was pregnant with Chris and during Angel season 5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 1

For every story a beginning.

The demon underworld

Deep in the confines of the demon underworld a terrible ritual is being performed. A cult of 12 demons in human form stand around an altar in black robes each wielding a knife that is held out in front of them.

"Let the summoning begin." One of them says.

"Naraga vortos kulthu seeataut tomor biasea zycythyn baranon. Let the sleeper awaken. Let the destroyer arise. That our will shall be done, agent of the devourer we invoke thee." The cultists chant in unison shortly before slitting their own throats with the knives they are each holding!

All 12 of them collapse on the altar, as their life's blood flows from the wounds in their open necks it pools together in the center of the altar. Then the entire cavern begins to shake. As it does something begins to rise up through the pool of blood, a massive, hideous, monstrous form with a pair of jagged horns. The cultists have summoned the nearly invulnerable demon called the Beast to seek out and destroy the charmed ones. When it crosses over into our world the cavern finally stops shaking. As the Beast steps off the altar a lone remaining cult member steps out of the shadows nearby.

"Who are you? Why have you resurrected me?" The Beast asks in a demanding tone.

"We are...or were, acolytes of Jasmine, your former lord and master. It is truly an honor to meet the ordained servant of the blessed devourer."

"Former? What has transpired in my absence?" The Beast growls suddenly thrusting his right hand out grabbing the cultist by his throat.

"I regret to inform you that our beloved lord is dead." He chokes out under the Beast's crushing grip.

"When did this happen? How long have I been gone?"

"Only a couple of short weeks after you were vanquished by Angelus, and you have been gone for nearly a year." The cult member gags still struggling for air.

"Who is responsible for slaying her? I shall have their head!"

"The souled vampire's son, Connor."

With that having been said the Beast finally releases the cultist.

"Then Connor shall pay dearly, and pay with his life."

"I am afraid there are more pressing matters at hand." The disguised demon says as the Beast looks back over at him.

"You are no longer in Los Angeles, you're in San Francisco now and have a duty to perform." He goes on.

"And what might that be?" The Beast asks in a scoffing manner.

"You must destroy a trio of very powerful witches called the charmed ones."

"I know of them, why should they be of any concern to me?"

"Because they stand in my...I mean, our way."

The Beast then smiles shortly before suddenly grabbing the little demon by his throat once again as he begins to squeeze.

"And why should I do this? Why should I even care? Why should I do anything else but crush your neck to the size of a reed and be on my way."

"Because if you do not destroy them they will destroy you."

"Unlikely, I am immune to magic, worm."

"Do not underestimate them, they are very resourceful. And besides once they learn that you've surfaced and how powerful you are they will come for you! Why not seek them out first and annihilate them and then you can have your revenge on Connor."

"Do you perceive me to be a fool! Do not think that I don't know what you are trying to do. You want me to destroy your enemies for you because you are weak and pathetic."

"N-no! That's not-"

"Silence!" The Beast roars as his voice echoes through the cavern.

"...for nothing other than my own amusement, I shall crush these witches." The Beast goes on.

"Tha-thank you oh, oh generous one. The charmed ones I am sure will not survive your wrath."

"Why are you thanking me, you shall not be around to see it." The Beast says shortly before snapping the cultist's neck like kindling.

Ogasawara Island.

Stirring in his sleep Godzilla's eyes slowly flutter open. There is a bright light like that of a star hovering off the ground in front of where Godzilla lay inside of what had been up until a few moments ago a dark cave. Curious as to what this is Godzilla stands up. After a few more moments he suddenly hears a chorus of voices around him.

"The time has come...you have been chosen." The voices say as the light suddenly envelopes Godzilla's body.

Blinded for but an instant Godzilla reopens his eyes... and suddenly discovers that he is now only seven feet tall! Needless to say... Godzilla is not amused.

San Francisco, California

The Halliwell manor

Phoebe is upstairs in the attic straightening up a few things when the book of shadows suddenly opens by itself and flips to a particular page.

"What is this?" Phoebe says to herself as she slowly walks toward the book.

When she reaches it she discovers that it has turned to the page containing the summoning spell, though she does not understand why. Then suddenly without warning a phrase magically appears at the bottom of the page saying...

"The time has come."

"Okay, now that's freaky." Phoebe says nervously.

London, England.

Willow Rosenberg sleeping peacefully in her room suddenly sits up in her bed as she senses a very powerful presence. Her eyes then suddenly glow a bright white as an ancient, forgotten, and powerful spell suddenly enters her mind. A voice then whispers in her head...

"The time has come."

Still in a trance like state Willow suddenly grabs a pen and notebook and scribbles something down. She then returns to normal.

"Wow, that was different." She says as she looks down at what she has written.

She cannot understand why she suddenly wrote this or what it means. Then suddenly her address book falls off her nightstand landing on the floor face down and open. Willow reaches down slowly and picks it up. When she turns it over she sees that the page it fell open on is the address for her friends the charmed ones in San Francisco.

"Heh heh, great. Now all I need is the twilight zone theme." Willow says to herself as she looks all about the room.

Just then, Willow's phone rings startling her slightly. Composing herself she then picks up the receiver.

"Uh, hello?"

"Willow? It's Buffy. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up actually." Willow says still holding her address book in front of her.

"Oh, good. The reason I am calling is that I have the scythe here with me and a few moments ago it started to glow really bright."

"Really?" Willow answers thinking it to be an odd coincidence considering what had just happened to her.

"Yeah, it did it for a few seconds and then stopped. So I thought I would give you a ring to see if you wouldn't mind coming by later to check it out. You know, maybe do some kind of scanning mojo on it or something?"

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good."

"Great. Thanks Will, I knew I could count on you. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Willow says hanging up the receiver.

She then makes a quick long distance phone call to California.

"Hi, Phoebe?...Yeah it's me...Oh I'm good...Nope, no apocolypses lately...Uh, listen the reason I'm calling is to see if everything is alright out that way...Any big bads, or mystical signs, or anything unusual...More so than the norm...Really...The book of shadows opened by itself...To a specific page huh...Any idea why...No...Do you plan on finding out...Oh nothing just...Curious I guess...Oh no no nothing's wrong I just...thought I'd check up on all of you that's all...Yeah...Uh huh...Okay...I'll talk to later...bye."

Willow then hangs up the phone as she sits and ponders this strange chain of events and decides she has slept long enough. She wants to get to the bottom of this.

Sometime later...

The council of elders...

"And you're sure of this?"

"Absolutely Leo, the Beast has been awakened."

"And there's no way of stopping it?" Leo asks.

"No way known to us, the Beast is practically invulnerable and immune to all magic."

"This shouldn't be possible, the Beast is supposed to be dead. How could it come back?"

"You have to understand Leo, the manner in which this creature was summoned is something we never would've believed any denizens of the underworld would have ever done before now. The evil entities of the underworld though they are strong are usually unorganized and cowardly. They have banded together before but usually only to combine their power against the charmed ones. Once defeated in most cases they flee and are far more interested in preferably saving their own skins. We never would've believed that any demons of the underworld would willingly sacrifice themselves to bring this monster forth. Sacrificing oneself for a cause is generally the thing that heroes do not minions of evil, we simply didn't see this coming. We did not think they were capable of this."

"They have to be warned. And I'm heading down their right now!" Leo speaks as he orbs out.

Back at the Halliwell Manor...

"The time has come? That's all it said?" Paige asks as Phoebe explains what happened in the attic.

"Other than the summoning spell that was already inscribed on the page, yes."

"What do you suppose it means, is it some kind of sign? We get all kinds of those on a regular basis." Paige suggests.

"I don't know, maybe. I want to ask Leo about it."

"Ugh, I can't believe you two let me nap this long and why did you shut off my alarm clock in the first place?" Piper asks strolling into the kitchen.

"Well, now that you have another little one in the oven we figured you should have plenty of rest and not overstress yourself." Paige says.

"Yes, no stressy. Stressy bad." Phoebe adds pointing a dough covered wooden spoon at Piper in her right hand while holding a mixing bowl in her left arm.

"Would you two relax. I'm not even showing yet and besides I have the situation well in hand." Piper proclaims as she walks up to little Wyatt's playpen and begins speaking to him in baby talk as she bends over.

"Is that playpen going to be big enough for two or will we need to get another one?" Paige asks.

"Oh, we'll make do. Won't we." Piper answers at first talking to Paige and then going back to baby talk as she looks at Wyatt.

"Do you think it's going to be the same way with Chris that it was with Wyatt? Someone or something constantly after him, wanting to hurt him or take him away." Piper goes on in almost a somber tone.

"Let em go ahead and try, we'll kick all their butts. Nothing is going to so much as touch our newest little nephew!" Paige declares.

"I hope you're right." Piper says with a sound of worry in her voice as she stands back up.

"Of course we are." Phoebe says putting down the bowl as both her and Paige quickly walk over to Piper and give her a big group hug.

"We'll protect Chris just as we have Wyatt and always will, the three of us together." Paige says.

Just then Leo suddenly appears in the room.

"I'm...sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No, just some sisterly bonding." Phoebe answers.

"We've got trouble." Leo says.

"What kind of trouble?" Piper asks slipping out of her sisters' embrace.

"A demon, a very powerful one."

"So, what else is new? We'll just have to vanquish it like we do all the others." Paige surmises.

"Not this time, this demon is immune to magic."

"What?" Phoebe says with a look of shock.

"Okay, info please." Piper says.

"A suicide cult of demons in the underworld sacrificed themselves to summon this uberdemon."

"Uberdemon? Uber as in far stronger than normal?" Paige asks.

"Yes, it is called the Beast and it's a killing machine. Aside from being immune to magic it's also nearly invulnerable. It first appeared several centuries ago only to be banished by the Svear priestesses. It reappeared a little over a year ago in Los Angeles where it was seemingly vanquished by Angel the vampire with a soul who fights for the powers that be."

"Until this wacko cult decided to bring him back?" Phoebe interjects.

"And let me guess, it wants to kill us." Piper says in an almost disgusted tone.

A silent nod and a frown from Leo give Piper her answer.

"Where is this beast thing now?" Paige asks.

"Since the Beast cannot shimmer like other demons it will have to claw its way up through the earth, it will be here in a matter of hours."

"Okay? If this thing is immune to magic, and invincible, how are we supposed to stop it?" Phoebe stammers.

"I'm still working on that at the moment. I just wanted to give you the heads up first as soon as I could and to be on the lookout. If this thing shows up don't try to fight it, get out of here all of you. Understand." Leo explains.

The charmed ones nod in response.

"Oh, I almost forgot! There's something about the book of shadows that I want to mention."

"There is? What?"

"I was in the attic earlier when the book suddenly opened by itself and turned to the page containing the summoning spell. Then the words the time has come suddenly appeared at the bottom of the page, do you have any idea what it could possibly mean?"

"No, I don't. Let me take a look." Leo says as he follows the charmed ones up to the attic.

"And when exactly did you plan on telling me?" Piper asks in a surprised tone as they go up the steps.

"Well, it happened right before you woke up. I was talking to Paige about it right before you walked in." Phoebe says.

Once in the attic Leo surveys the book closely bringing all of his supernatural senses as a WhiteLighter to bear.

"The powers that be have been here." Leo says assuredly.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.

"Positive, I must consult with the elders, I'll be back...hopefully with an answer to this and the Beast." He says almost forlornly before walking up to Piper to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Take care." He tells them before orbing out.

Back on Ogasawara...

Godzilla has left the massive cave he was sleeping in and is now moving through the jungle looking for possible intruders or unwanted guests on the island but he isn't finding anything. Thinking back on it the presence that he felt didn't seem evil, in fact it felt rather benevolent. But that still didn't make him any happier in regards to his current dilemma. As he walks along though he suddenly hears massive footsteps approaching as Baragon comes tromping through the foliage. Godzilla barely manages to dodge out of the way in time to avoid being stepped on! But as he runs along he accidentally stumbles across and then into a massive pile of dung left by one of the other monsters!

SPLAT!

Godzilla digs himself out in an angry manner and then looks down at the filth now covering his body. Growling in frustration Godzilla lumbers off to a nearby lake to clean himself off. Eventually he finds the lake and he quickly washes himself off, but he doesn't notice the giant serpent monster Manda approaching from underwater. Being too tiny for Manda's eyesight to recognize the snake kaiju mistakes Godzilla for food as he strikes snatching him up in a heartbeat and gulping him down! After that all is quiet, that is until for some odd reason Manda can feel his jaws being somehow forced open! As Godzilla prys the monster's mouth open from the inside he quickly jumps out and runs back into the jungle, leaving Manda rather dumbfounded as to what just happened. As Godzilla seeks refuge in the palm trees only one thought crosses Godzilla's mind...

"Yep, this sucks."

A short while later in London...

"Quite an interesting story Will." Buffy says.

"Interesting in a I can now never sleep in that room alone again kind of way or a now I need new jammies because I just wet these ones sense?" Willow tries to joke.

"Well there must be a reason this happened to you. It could be something serious, but if for nothing else than your peace of mind I say we should try to trace what you wrote down, and it may also be linked to the mysterious activity surrounding the scythe and give us an answer in regards to that as well. And you haven't spoken these words aloud at any time, correct?" Giles says to her while looking over the paper Willow had scribbled the words on.

"What are you nuts? No way! But as for tracing it, the spell is right there in plain English...isn't it? We don't have to translate anything, so what's the big deal?" Willow wonders aloud.

"We don't know where this supposed spell came from Willow. I'd rather look it up for myself just to be sure, and you didn't tell Phoebe when you talked to her?" Giles asks.

"No, I didn't want to worry her on the off chance that its all nothing serious, but just in case..."

"Research time?" Buffy asks.

"Research time." Willow says nodding.

San Francisco...

Hours later...

Nightfall...

As soon as the Beast surfaces things go from bad to worse as he erupts forth in one of the most populated areas of downtown San Francisco sending people screaming and running in all directions! Stealth is not the Beast's specialty, he is a wrecking ball with arms and legs and just about as subtle! Trying to remain hidden was not a concern to him in the least. As a result, the local authorities and eventually the National Guard are called in to deal with this invader. The cops are demoralized and flee quickly when they realize that the Beast is bulletproof so heavy artillery is brought in. The National Guard take their crack at him as they toss grenades, fire off submachine guns, bazookas, and rocket launchers to no avail as the Beast keeps moving steadily toward the Halliwell Manor. He kills anyone or anything that gets in his way.

Meanwhile...

"So, what did you dig up?" Phoebe asks breathlessly.

"The elders don't have any answers other than believing that the powers that be may be trying to put some kind of plan into motion, but even they're not sure.

"So do the powers that be want us to summon someone?" Piper asks.

"That would be my guess, maybe we should try it?" Leo suggests.

"But don't we need an initial target first for the summoning spell to work?" Paige interjects.

"Usually yes, but I think the powers that be may already have a handle on that."

"So then we just go ahead and recite the spell?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes."

"Uh, is that safe? I mean what if something goes wrong." Piper says.

"I don't think we have to worry, the powers that be would never purposely put us in any danger. I think we should go through with it."

The charmed ones nod in agreement but seem wary nonetheless.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Paige speaks before her and Phoebe start the spell.

"Guiding spirits I'll ask your charity. Lend me your focus and clarity, lead me to the one I cannot find, restore that and my peace of mind."

As Paige and Phoebe finish the spell there is a blinding flash of light that causes everyone to turn their heads. When they finally turn back around, Godzilla is standing in their living room!

"Holy crap!" Phoebe blurts out.

"Gah! What the hell is that? And why do I suddenly smell poop?" Paige yells.

Piper meanwhile reacts the only way a mother knows how as she projects her combusting magic at Godzilla who had materialized right next to Wyatt's playpen! Godzilla in the meantime hasn't even had enough time to figure out what just happened to him or where he is before Piper's magic detonates a miniature explosion on his chest staggering him backwards!

"Piper, wait!" Leo explains trying to calm her down.

"For what Leo, that thing to eat our son!" She roars blasting Godzilla yet again!

"It didn't try to hurt Wyatt!" Phoebe cuts in.

"That's because I'm not giving him a chance to!" Piper bellows blasting Godzilla a third time pushing him back a little more.

"Uh, Piper I think you're just making him mad!" Paige hisses in a worried tone as Godzilla looks down at his chest and then back up at the charmed ones.

"Piper that's enough!" Leo says stepping in front of her.

"Guys?" Paige says.

"Get out of the way Leo!" Piper demands.

"Uh, guys?" Paige says again.

"Not until you calm down!"

"This isn't helping anything." Phoebe chimes in obviously being ignored.

"Guys?" Paige says one more time.

"I'll calm down when that thing is toast!"

"HEY!" Paige screams finally getting everyone's attention.

"Look!" Page says pointing over at Godzilla who is looking down at little Wyatt who is staring back up at the kaiju from his playpen and actually smiling!

"No!" Piper says starting to raise her hands up again until Leo and Phoebe grab them.

"Look silly! What's missing from this picture? How about Wyatt's magical force field! And maybe the fact that he's smiling should tell us something!" Paige blares.

"Hey, she's right." Phoebe says as they all look on.

"But why? And how?" Piper says in a confused fashion.

"That's why I was trying to stop you. The summoning spell cannot conjure anything evil when performed by a white witch." Leo tells her.

"Are you trying to say that thing is one of the good guys." Piper says back.

"Precisely." Leo says as he turns and slowly walks toward Godzilla.

Leo then begins to communicate with Godzilla through telepathy attempting to explain the situation and reason with him.

"He knows we are not his enemies now, and I apologized on our behalf for abruptly bringing him here and for you also Piper." Leo says as he turns back towards the girls.

"Hey! I didn't know." Piper whines.

"Okay, so now what do we do with him?" Paige asks.

SMASH!

That question is never answered as the Beast suddenly comes smashing through a nearby wall into the Halliwell home scaring the hell out of everyone! Godzilla spins around just in time to be speared head-on by the Beast sending him crashing through another wall into the adjacent parlor room!

"It's him!" Phoebe yells as everyone scatters!

Even though they know that the Beast is supposed to be immune to magic they still give it their best shot. Piper tries combusting the Beast over and over while Paige orbs anything and everything at him that isn't nailed down at the same time! But as told it has no effect.

"Leo was right, this isn't working!" Paige snaps.

"Leo, get Wyatt out of here now!" Piper exclaims.

"Not just Wyatt, all of you." Leo says back.

"Get Wyatt out of here while we try to distract it!" Phoebe yells at Leo.

Leo quickly orbs over to Wyatt's playpen and reaches down to grab him when the Beast, moving with more speed than one would think for his size grabs hold of Leo by his face and throws him back hard against the wall! The Beast then looks down at little Wyatt who quickly throws up his force field, but as the Beast reaches down his right hand actually begins to penetrate the field!

"Get away from my son!" Piper threatens suddenly charging in with a sword in her hand!

Phoebe and Paige grab weapons also and rush to Piper's aid as they all swing their blades into the Beast's body again and again but against the stony hide of the Beast their blades are useless! One good backhand knocks both Phoebe and Paige aside as he then grabs hold of Piper by her neck as he pulls her in close for a moment.

"You are weak, therefore you do not deserve to live." The Beast says flashing her a sickening grin before tossing her across the room.

Reacting in defense of his mother Wyatt uses his own magic to try to explode the Beast, but just like before it does not harm him as the unstoppable wrecking machine turns back towards the playpen. As he leans down little Wyatt begins to cry. As the Beast outstretches his right hand though another hand suddenly clamps down on his wrist. The Beast turns to see Godzilla standing next to him... and looking none too happy.

BOOM!

Both Godzilla and the Beast go smashing out through the front door of the house and down into the street! As they both get back up they begin to trade punches in a brutal fashion! Back inside everyone is getting their bearings and making sure their okay.

"Piper!" Phoebe screams quickly rushing over to Piper's side!

"I'm okay but what about my baby?" Piper panics.

Phoebe quickly places her right hand on Piper's belly and concentrates hard using her power of premonition.

"...It, It's okay! The baby's okay." Phoebe says breathlessly trying hard not to break down and cry considering what could've happened.

"What were you thinking?" Paige grunts picking herself up off the floor

"I was thinking of protecting my family that's what! Is everyone alright?" Piper yells out.

"I think so! Are you sure you're alright?" Leo answers back as he gets up off the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine! Is Wyatt okay?" Piper says frantically rushing over to the playpen.

"Yes, Godzilla got to the Beast before he could do anything to him." Leo goes on.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"Hope Godzilla can beat him." Phoebe answers as they all head for the doorway.

Back in London...

"Anything?" Willow asks.

"I contacted the coven and several hours ago in San Francisco something powerful was resurrected, something evil." Giles answers.

"What time was this?" Buffy asks.

"About seven a.m. our time."

"The same time that I had the weird glowy eye experience thing." Willow speaks.

"And about the same time that the scythe started acting funny." Buffy throws in.

"Did Phoebe happen to tell you what time it was in California when the book opened by itself?" Giles questions.

"It had just happened when I called her, which was right after my little twilight zone episode."

"Any more luck with finding a reference to the spell or what it's supposed to be used for?" Giles asks.

"No, it's freaky. If this is a magic spell it should be in one of our source books." Will says in a disgruntled tone.

"Unless the spell is older than anything we have here or it pre-dates human history?" Giles comments.

"But that's crazy, who or what would create or use this spell then?" Buffy asks.

"Higher beings of somekind? Things or lifeforms that existed before man?" Giles goes on.

"But wouldn't that be the old ones? The ancient uber powerful evil demons that walked the Earth before humankind?" Buffy responds.

"Hmmm...Willow what kind of presence did you feel when this happened to you?" Giles asks her.

"Well, it didn't feel evil. Not like when I went psycho with the dark magics, or when I made contact with the first evil."

"How did it feel?" Buffy asks.

"Like a...like...a storm or something, or some other kind of force of nature. It was like standing on the shore of a beach watching a hundred foot tsunami come in toward you, it's really big and you know you should get out of the way but your mesmerized by it. It was massive, all-encompassing, and very ancient. And considering the words of the spell I'm ready to make a wild guess."

"Oh?" Giles says.

"What's your hunch Will?" Buffy asks.

"...The powers that be."

This elicits a rather surprised expression from both Giles and Buffy as Willow starts to explain her suspicions.

"Well, look at it this way. This little experience of mine coincided with strange occurrences surrounding the scythe and the book of shadows, two sources of good magic. And then at the same time something big and nasty just happens to show up in San Francisco? I think I'm supposed to use this spell to somehow help stop the big bad."

"There definitely seems to be a connection." Giles confesses.

"I'm going to San Francisco." Willow proclaims.

"Will? Do you want me to go with you?" Buffy asks her friend.

"No, it's alright. I got this covered Buff, but thanks anyway."

San Francisco...

Godzilla connects with a series of left and right hooks while the Beast lets loose with some roundhouse punches to Godzilla's temple and jaw as each try to topple the other. Godzilla kicks the Beast in the abdomen to back him up a few feet as he then utilizes his atomic breath which explodes when it makes contact with the Beast's chest. But to Godzilla's surprise it doesn't seem to cause any damage or harm. The Beast then looks down at himself and then back up at Godzilla once again sporting that malicious smile of his shortly before spear tackling Godzilla head-on again! They both fly across the street and smash into a parked car practically crushing it under their combined weight. The Beast begins to pound down on Godzilla but a headbutt from the kaiju backs the Beast up followed by a tail sweep to the Beast's legs putting him down. Godzilla reaches down for him but the Beast brings up one of his massive hooved feet kicking Godzilla in the head and causing him to stagger off to one side. Godzilla looks up just in time to be clotheslined hard as his body makes a nasty splat sound when he hits the pavement. The Beast then grabs Godzilla and throws him clear back across the street smashing hard into the front porch awning of a house across from the Halliwell Manor.

"What in the blue hell is going...!" The disgruntled neighbor begins to say as he starts to storm out his front door but stops abruptly when he sees what is going on.

One pale face and a very feminine scream later, he's rushed back inside and slammed the door.

"Can he beat him?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Oh, I think he's just getting started." Paige says as meanwhile Godzilla has already gotten back up and has ripped loose a lamppost on his way back towards the Beast.

Godzilla goes after the Beast swinging away but the lava demon either dodges or blocks the post each time as at one point he catches the post in his left hand and backhands Godzilla with his right. This time the Beast gives Godzilla the foot as he sends him skidding across the pavement with a well placed hoof. As the Beast advances Godzilla springs back up and reaches for the next nearest foreign object...which happens to be a compact car! But as Godzilla heaves it up over his head the Beast leaps up on top of the car causing Godzilla to loose his balance. The car falls down on top of Godzilla who becomes temporarily pinned down as the Beast hops off, leans down, and begins pummeling away on the prone monster's face! Godzilla tries another breath blast that hits the Beast right in the face but he seems to shrug it off as the he resumes the beating. Finally getting frustrated Godzilla pushes the car off of himself and gives the Beast an uppercut as he lunges back up. Godzilla next grabs him by his neck as he picks him up over his head, he then drills the demon down hard headfirst into the street!

After that attack the Beast lies unmoving on the pavement as Godzilla leans down to check him. But he is merely playing possum as he suddenly sits up giving Godzilla a nasty punch to the gut briefly doubling him over. He then gets a firm grip as he picks Godzilla up and powerbombs him back down smashing Godzilla's body clean through the street and into the sewers below! But a split second later Godzilla explodes up through the street behind the Beast as he throws a huge slab of pavement right into him! The Beast goes flying backwards until he smashes into an incoming motorist as the force of the heavy demon and the pavement chunk's impact stops the car dead in its tracks and sets off its airbags much to the horrified shock of the driver inside! As Godzilla charges forward the Beast smashes the same chunk of pavement Godzilla had just hit him with over the kaiju's head and then hits him with a roundhouse right and an uppercut of his own. But as the Beast tries another backhand Godzilla catches the Beast's wrist with his left hand and grabs the side of the demon's face with his right. He then begins slamming the Beast face first into the hood of the car again and again and again! But the Beast retaliates as he reaches down through the car's hood and rips the engine right out of the vehicle and smashes it into Godzilla's face like an oversized fist! As Godzilla staggers backward the Beast charges tackling Godzilla through an electric pole smashing it in two with live wires snapping and twitching as it falls to the ground. Angry and frustrated at Godzilla's resistance the Beast summons dark reserves of power from within himself as he suddenly attacks with more speed and aggression than he ever has before! He showers Godzilla with a furious hail of punches at blinding speed without letting up for even a moment! Each punch ruptures or breaks something inside of Godzilla, his regenerative powers can repair the damage but the Beast is reinjuring him as fast as he can heal! On one particular swing Godzilla's head is snapped far to the right as he spits up a massive glob of blood.

"This isn't working! Godzilla is getting mauled out there! We need to find a way to kill the Beast!" Phoebe says.

"It isn't possible, the Beast is invulnerable!" Leo laments.

"Well, we have to do something! We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Piper yells.

"Well I'm open to suggestions!" Paige grunts throwing her arms up in the air.

"May I suggest something?" A voice says from behind them.

The charmed ones and Leo turn around to see Willow standing behind them!

"Willow?" Phoebe exclaims.

"What are you doing here? And how did you suddenly appear like that?" Piper asks.

"Major teleportation spell and I'm here to help!" She tells them as everyone looks back out towards the battle.

Godzilla is being brutalized by the Beast to no end as suddenly without warning the Beast heaves back and punches his right fist deep into Godzilla's midsection! He then gets a grip on part of Godzilla's spinal column and rips it clean out of his body! Suddenly paralyzed from the waist down Godzilla roars in agony as he falls to the ground!

"This is all the power you have? You are supposed to be one of the most feared creatures to walk this earth and here you lie before me like a wounded animal...you are nothing." The Beast says with disdain.

The Beast then looks down at the chunk of Godzilla's spine in his hand briefly and then tosses it aside like so much garbage as he returns his attention to the charmed ones!

"Oh my god." Phoebe mummers.

"I've never seen anything so heartless." Leo seethes.

"No time to explain, just grab this along with me and recite this spell! Leo I need you in on this too!" Willow stammers holding the mystical scythe out in front of herself as the Beast begins to walk toward them!

"Why? If you're here because of the Beast it's pointless, no magic can harm him." Leo says.

"Yea I know but just do it okay! Please! I'll explain afterward!" Willow blurts out.

That having been said the charmed ones and Leo gather around Willow as they all grasp hold of the scythe and begin to speak in unison.

"Ancient forces of goodness and light, imbue this champion with your eternal might, fighting against evil in all of its forms, let the king of all monsters now be reborn!"

KABOOM!

With the completion of the spell a sudden blast of intense magical energy flies down out of the sky and strikes the five of them like a bolt of lightning!

"Whatever you do don't let go!" Willow yells at the top of her lungs.

The energy then builds to a blinding brightness that no one can look at as it transfers from them to the scythe before suddenly shooting forth around the Beast and striking Godzilla dead on! A literal mushroom cloud of mystical energy erupts from the spot were Godzilla is lying. Bolts of magical power and intense shockwaves with the force of earthquake tremors radiate from the epicenter of the blast! The Beast turns to behold this event, wondering as to what is taking place. One more incredible shockwave signals the end of the spell as all grows quiet once more. But when the glow finally dissipates Godzilla is standing tall, and strong, and completely healed! The Beast looks on curiously as he as well as everyone else realizes that Godzilla has been transformed! He was bigger now, and stronger standing at eight feet tall instead of seven! His physical appearance has changed as well. His muscles bulged all over, he had three rows of dorsal plates now instead of just one, and his eyes were pure white and pupilless, a testament to the incredible new power that dwelled within! Everyone present looks on in awe and disbelief at the transformation that has taken place!

"Did...we...do that?" Paige squeaks in a barely audible whisper.

"No, the spell did." Willow proclaims proudly.

Godzilla roars in a manner that sounds far more fearsome and powerful than it did before as its sound echoes through the city startling perched birds miles away. But the Beast refuses to be impressed or intimidated as he strides up to Godzilla preparing to give him another beating. Godzilla in the meantime simply stays where he is letting the Beast come to him. The Beast lets Godzilla have it with another roundhouse right punch to the jaw...only this time Godzilla barely even flinches! Somewhat taken aback but also angered the Beast proceeds to unload a relentless physical assault on the kaiju king. But Godzilla just stands there and looks at the Beast not even reacting to the attack whatsoever! The Beast takes a step back from Godzilla as the kaiju suddenly senses something...fear. The Beast takes one more swing that never hits its intended target as Godzilla catches the Beast's fist in his hand...he then begins to squeeze. The Beast is slowly forced down onto his knees as he experiences a new an unpleasant sensation, pain! Godzilla then gives the Beast a right hand punch that sends the Beast flying through the air and crashing off in the distance! After that Godzilla goes after him.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe whimpers.

"Unbelievable." Leo mumbles.

"Willow, what in the hell did we just do?" Piper asks as Willow sports a sheepish grin.

Meanwhile...

The Beast had landed about two blocks away on a parked commuter bus smashing through the roof and landing down inside of it! The bus had been waiting at one of its stops along its route while the driver had gone in to a gas station to use the restroom. Anyone that had been inside made a hasty exit when the Beast came crashing in! The Beast smashes out the side of the bus as Godzilla comes into view. The Beast tries to attack again as he charges but thats when Godzilla utilizes a new weapon as an incredible shockwave emanates from his body sending the Beast flying again, this time towards a nearby auto parts store!

"Nah, I'm going to be working late tonight baby...yea I know I wish I had a reason to close early tonight too." The cashier says speaking to his girlfriend on the phone.

CRASH!

"Uh, baby I think I just found a reason I'll be home in about five minutes!" The store clerk says as he drops the phone and takes off running as the Beast comes crashing through the wall of the auto parts store! This attack from Godzilla would come to be known as his nuclear pulse! The Beast staggers out of the hole his body has made just in time to see Godzilla testing out his new and improved muscles as he holds the bus up over his head with one hand! That is of course right before he throws it at the Beast!

SMASH!

The Beast barely manages to dodge out of the way before the bus crashes into the automotive store! He tries to fight fire with fire as he picks up a parked car and throws it at Godzilla. But Godzilla swats it aside with one arm as if it were nothing when it reaches him! Tired of being outclassed and made a fool of the Beast rushes towards Godzilla head on planning on trying to tackle him again.

WHAM!

The Beast is suddenly lying at Godzilla's feet rather dazed as the kaiju looks down at him. Godzilla then grabs hold of the Beast and begins to repeatedly punch him in the face again and again! The normally invulnerable and unbreakable hide of the Beast begins to crack as Godzilla eventually starts to smash his face beyond recognition! He then throws the Beast down on the concrete like a rag doll as Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow! The Beast then gets an ironic taste of his own medicine as Godzilla rears back and punches his right fist clean through the Beast's chest and out his back!

"Thi-this cannot be...I...am invincible." The Beast manages to stutter out as Godzilla wrenches his arm back out of him as he staggers backwards.

He then takes the full brunt of Godzilla's supreme, ubercharged, radioactive breath!

KASHOOM!

What remains of the Beast would look good in a rock quarry. Godzilla's work here...is done.

Just then Leo, the charmed ones, and Willow arrive on the scene.

"Wow, the Beast is officially toast." Paige says.

Godzilla then slowly but surely walks toward them.

"Uh, he's coming this way." Phoebe whispers in a slightly worried tone.

"It's okay Phoebe, he saved us." Piper tells her.

"Yeah I know he just looks alot bigger and scarier now than he did before." Phoebe grumbles as she hides behind Leo.

After a few more moments Godzilla is standing in front of them.

"Okay, a breaking of the uncomfortable silence would be good about now." Willow says nervously.

"Leo please tell him that we're sorry we had to pull the whole mojo thing on him, and to please not squash us?" Paige says as her voice cracks.

"It's okay. I've already spoken to him through my telepathy, and he says don't worry, he likes this new form. He feels more powerful than he ever has before, and he wants to thank us."

"Really? Well tell him he is very welcome and thanks for saving our bacon." Phoebe gushes happily.

"That's not all he saved." Piper says stepping up to Godzilla while holding Wyatt.

"I was wrong about you, and on top of that you saved my son's life...thank you." She says as she actually leans in and kisses Godzilla on his left cheek.

"Eww Piper! I can't believe you just did that." Paige whines.

"Oh, I don't know. He's kinda cute in a big, uber, monster smashing, pupiless eyes, buff, scaly, radioactive kind of way and oh god I'm rambling again." Willow yammers.

"He may look like a monster, but he has a heart of gold. That much I can tell." Piper says stepping back to rejoin the others.

"Yes, thank you." Leo says as he slips an arm around Piper while glancing at Wyatt.

That having been said Godzilla nods to all of them and then walks away as sirens can suddenly be heard approaching from the distance.

Later back at the Halliwell Manor...

"And that's pretty much it, once I found out what was going on here I pretty much pieced it all together and made a beeline for San Francisco." Willow says as she explains it all to them.

"That was some augmentation spell you pulled off Will." Paige says.

"That we pulled off, all of us. If I had tried that by myself I would have been fried even with the scythe!" Willow says back.

"That's why you needed all of our combined magic, so that we would survive the energy transfer." Leo surmises.

"Yes the more magic individuals the better, that helps to lessen the burden of the power."

"And without the scythe the spell couldn't even be cast." Phoebe adds.

"Yes, the scythe is a source of pure white magic. It was the linchpin for this spell, nothing else could've been used in its place. And I already know from personal experience that it makes a perfect conduit for empowering magic. It had to be all of us and the scythe, otherwise the transfer couldn't happen." Willow explains.

"All these events happening the way they did, I smell prophecy." Piper states while holding Wyatt in her arms.

"Is that why the powers that be chose Godzilla?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, remember the words in the spell? Let the king of all monsters now be reborn. The spell was practically crafted for him using ancient magic that pre-dates the human race, and the power was benevolent, not malevolent. It had to be created by the powers that be." Willow goes on.

"Pre-dating the human race? Are you serious?" Paige speaks up.

"I think so, even though I already had the spell written down, Giles suggested trying to look up the spell ourselves just to be on the safe side, but we didn't find anything. That's when I thought that maybe the magic in question had never been used by human beings and must have faded from history before we even came on the scene. It is also why the spell is so powerful, it was meant to be used by higher beings, not us puny humans. Again that's why we needed the scythe, an ancient and powerful magic weapon that could be used to channel magic that would otherwise be too powerful for any mortal to handle."

"And since the spell didn't exist in any resource known to man, the powers that be had to put it in your head in the first place." Piper deduces.

"Exactly." Willow responds.

"Will, this all sounds good but this Godzilla didn't appear until 1956." Leo informs her.

"So, who says the higher beings that created this spell didn't have the power of premonition?" Willow suggests.

"Amazing." Phoebe says breathlessly as she absorbs everything that Willow is saying.

"Well, for whatever reason it happened, I'm glad. The forces of good now have a powerful new ally that hopefully will help tip the scales." Leo says.

"So what will happen now?" Paige asks.

"He'll kick some butt, that's what he'll do." Piper announces eliciting a hearty laugh from everyone in the room.

And so ends another day in the life of the charmed ones, after these events one can only hope that things will remain peaceful for at least a little while. But when you are a charmed one that is never a guarantee. And as for Godzilla, he was now more powerful than he has ever been before! Being at this size was going to take some getting used to but he felt that it was a fair trade in the end. One chapter in the life of the kaiju king has ended and now a new one is about to begin. Evil would learn to fear his name once more!

He is power!

He is light!

He is unstoppable!

He is Godzilla... King of all monsters!

THE END

Next chapter: Godzilla is transported to Middle Earth by The Valar to fight the last surviving Balrog of Morgoth!


	2. Journey Through Middle Earth

In part 1= Godzilla is shrunk down by the powers that be(ancient indescribable beings of pure goodness and light) and then through their direction also cause Godzilla to be transformed into an uberbeing with the help of Willow Rosenberg and the Charmed Ones via a powerful magic spell.

These are the stories of his continuing adventures...

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 2

JOURNEY THROUGH MIDDLE EARTH

How could it be possible...?

How could this be...?

Such a defeat was unfathomable!

But nonetheless...it did happen.

From within the dark void that has been, that is now, and shall always be his eternal prison Morgoth fumes with rage! His protege and disciple Sauron had been driven from Middle Earth, much in the same manner that he had been ages ago. The land that was once his and could have belonged to his pupil Sauron now belonged to the kingdom of men. Indeed, it had been men, or more precisely a man. Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir to Isildur's throne, and the last of the cursed descendants of the Dunedain a race of half man-half elf endowed with wisdom and fighting skill that normal men could only dream of, not to mention having a lifespan double that of any normal mortal. Yes, Aragorn once the wondering Ranger had returned to reclaim the throne of Gondor and lead mankind to its greatest victory. And worse still the return of the king was not the greatest defeat suffered by Mordor, as pathetic as it sounded, as unbelievable as it may seem, Sauron had two little hobbits to thank for his ultimate downfall! In the end his enemies had joined their strength and aligned themselves against him. The battle of the bloodstained Pelennor Fields could have been and should have been the greatest triumph the forces of evil would have ever accomplished.

But instead it became a dismal defeat at the hands of the combined might of Gondor, Rohan, and the undead army of Dunharrow. Aragorn then led the surviving soldiers to the black gates of Mordor distracting Sauron and his forces long enough for the two tiny hobbits to do what Sauron never would have believed anyone would want to do, destroy the ring of power! And thus with its end came Sauron's end as well. But that was then, this is now, and what is done is done. Now Sauron was trapped within the same void that he was for all time with no hope or chance of escape. But despite this Morgoth could still have a chance for vengeance. Though the power of the Valar kept him imprisoned, it was possible albeit risky to let a tiny amount of his power seep through the boundaries of the void to reach Middle Earth. He had been fortunate, the Valar had also been enthralled by the war of the ring and during this brief distraction Morgoth was able to use his dark power to however briefly breach his bonds! Freedom for him was still completely impossible, but with the power he had used he had managed to awaken something deep within the bowels of Middle Earth. With all of the elves gone and Gandalf the last of the Istari long since departed for the grey havens the creature Morgoth has awakened will stand unopposed and lay waste to all life upon Middle Earth! Indeed, if neither he or his servant Sauron could claim Middle Earth then no one would! He would see it destroyed first and laid waste, all shall fall, all shall end, all shall perish... in flame...and shadow!

Meanwhile...

With a blinding flash of light a vortex suddenly rips open in the sky! Tumbling out of it Godzilla plummets toward the ground!

WHAM!

He hits hard but composes himself quickly as he rises to a vertical stance once more. He quickly surveys his surroundings looking all around him, this is not where he was but just a few moments ago. He had been in the process of leaving California walking through a desert-like terrain, now he stood upon what appeared to be a plain of some sort. The grasses and vegetation covering the ground was a mixture of greens and browns with trees sparsely scattered here and there among a partially rocky terrain. Behind him was a towering mountain range extending as far as the eye could see forming what almost appeared to be a wall. Where was he and how did he get here? He wonders to himself. Godzilla decides the best way to find the answers to his questions is to simply begin walking and see where the path he chooses takes him.

Minas Tirith, Capitol City of the kingdom of Gondor.

"Your Majesty!" A member of the royal guard exclaims rushing into the throne room of the king.

"Your Majesty, yet another of our patrols has been assailed my lord!" The guard continues as he bows before the king.

Noble King Aragorn rises from his throne and looks over at his beloved Arwen, the look of concern on her face mirroring his own.

"The search party that we sent to discover the fate of the first patrol." Aragorn says woefully and calmly not yet looking in the direction of his royal guardsman.

"Yes my lord, but this time there was a survivor!"

"What?" Aragorn says his head snapping in the direction of the guard.

"He made it back on his own, he is wounded but still alive your Majesty!"

Aragorn quickly looks over at Arwen before turning back to his guard.

"Where is he? I wish to speak with him at once!"

A short while later...

Aragorn sits at the bedside of the mortally wounded soldier, the sole survivor he had been told of.

"My lord, it-it was terrible... It flew toward us from the South... From, from Mordor." The soldier manages to stutter out wincing in pain as he speaks.

"What was it?" Aragorn asks urgently.

"At first... It-it seemed like a small dark cloud, but moving against the wind. When it ventured closer then we-we saw the flames!" The soldier whispers his tone hinting at the terror in his voice.

"It-it h-had the wings of a dragon, but it had the face of a demon! It was more horrible than anything I have ever witnessed in this age!"

"Was it a Fell beast?" Aragorn asks.

"No my lord, th-this thing w-was far more horrible than any Fell beast. It swooped down out of the sky, its body a seething mass of darkness and fire! It held in its hands a sword, and a whip made of flame!" The soldier hisses almost hysterical.

As for Aragorn a terrible memory was forming in his mind of a creature whose description was slowly but surely matching the account of this soldier word for word. Aragorn prayed in the name of Illuvatar that he was wrong.

"W-with just one pass it-it slain nearly the entire patrol! Those that survived its first attack tried to fight back with bow and arrow, but it was useless against it! It circled back around picking the stragglers off like flies... it was then that fear took me a-and I...I fled...my lord." The soldier finishes the sound in his voice changing from fear to shame.

"I-I know I dishonored you my king, by fleeing when I should have stayed and fought to the death." The soldier admits forlornly.

"No. If you had done just that you too would be dead and you would not have been able to return to the city and warn us of this threat. The skill of a true warrior is not only decided by his bravery but by also having the wisdom to know when he is in a fight he cannot possibly win. " Aragorn reassures him his voice full of compassion.

"I-I am sorry my lord."

"Enough. Rest yourself." Aragorn says sternly but gently as he places his left hand upon the soldier's brow.

A few moments later he drifts off into a fitful sleep, Aragorn then looks up at the soldier's wife and child standing on the other side of the bed. He stares at them for a second or two his face a mixture of remorse and hope, he then turns accompanied by his royal guard and leaves the soldier's bedside. Nightmarish visions danced in Aragorn's mind, he wishes he could deny them, he wishes he was wrong...but he knows what this new threat is.

"... a Balrog." Aragorn mutters to himself.

Aragorn remembers well the fateful battle that Gandalf had with the Balrog of Moria, a ten day battle as Gandalf himself later described it! A battle in which essentially Gandalf had lost his life. Even during the glory days of the elves during the first age of Middle Earth only the most brave and powerful of the Eldar were able to slay these most dreadful servants of Morgoth when they flourished in large numbers much like the armies of orcs that Sauron commanded during his prime. He also remembers Gandalf telling him that no normal or mortal weapon could harm a Balrog. This was a dire situation that Gondor was facing indeed, the only beings powerful enough to vanquish a Balrog had long since departed Middle Earth. What could mortal men do against such a terrible force of evil?

After journeying through a small patch of forest Godzilla comes across what appears to be a village of some sort, he watches quietly staying hidden within the cover of the trees. At least now he knew that there were other lifeforms in this place after all. Nearby a group of children are playing, when they begin to move a little too close for his comfort Godzilla decides to leave. Even as the Earth's defender the reception he would receive sometimes wasn't always the warmest simply because of what he was. And though he wasn't sure why, he had the strangest suspicion that he was quite far from home in more ways than one. But when he turns around he sees that he has already been spotted! Standing a few feet away from him nervously holding a bow and arrow is a young boy no more than 13. Godzilla freezes in place as both he and the boy stare at each other for a few moments, the terror in the boy's eyes is unmistakable. Eventually by accident and also by the boy's strength finally giving out he lets go of the arrow from his raggedy makeshift bow. It of course bounces uselessly off of Godzilla's hide. The boy then drops his bow looking even more terrified then he already was before. What happened next was probably inevitable...

"A dragon! Help! Someone please!" The boy screams.

Godzilla rolls his eyes in dissatisfaction, it was time for the same old tired charade to play itself out yet one more time. He had inadvertently and unintentionally scared several people since being shrunk down. Godzilla turns to see the rest of the children as well as several adults rush into the woods from the village.

"A dragon?"

"Get away from it children!"

"Are you hurt? Did it try to eat you?"

"We must slay it before it lays waste to our village!"

This and many more responses come hurling from the villagers who venture closer but still keep their distance. With an aggravated snort Godzilla nonchalantly begins to lumber off back into the forest but at that exact moment a small party of Gondorian soldiers led by Faramir the steward of Gondor arrives on the scene!

"Thank the Valar! The steward has come he and his soldiers will protect us!" One of the villagers shouts out.

"What goes on here?" Faramir asks.

"It is a dragon my lord!" Another villager says pointing towards Godzilla as he walks away.

"All of you go back to the village we'll handle this!" Faramir yells out as he snaps the reins of his horse sending it galloping along with his men after the so-called dragon.

With the sound of quickly approaching hooves Godzilla turns around yet again as Faramir and his troop advance on him.

"Somewhat small for a dragon." One of the soldiers remarks taking notice of Godzilla's eight foot stature.

"Everyone stand back for a moment, we do not yet know whether or not it can breathe fire!" Faramir orders as he and his men surround Godzilla but not at too close a range.

"Is it a hatchling perhaps?" Another soldier asks Faramir.

"There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for over 500 years." He answers.

"Should we slay it Sir?"

"Perhaps it is for the best, if we allow it to reach adulthood it may yet ravage Gondor." Another soldier says to him.

"... men... ready your arrows!" Faramir commands as he and his men bring their bows to bear!

Being a baby dragon as they assume, its skin should not be developed enough yet to withstand arrows. Godzilla meanwhile looks on with a somewhat indifferent expression.

"Fire!" Faramir yells!

And thus two dozen arrows fly straight into their target... and also bounce off just as uselessly.

"I don't understand? That attack should have killed it." Faramir states.

After a few moments of deliberation Faramir slips off of his horse and then signals for the rest of his men to do so as well. The beast did not retaliate with fire or anything else for that matter after the initial attack, perhaps it did not yet have these abilities as a hatchling if that is what this creature was. Faramir cannot explain where this creature came from but he would not allow it to threaten the people of Gondor, true the arrows did not hurt it but perhaps the steel of a blade would have a different effect!

"Draw your swords warriors of Gondor...and attack!"

Faramir leads the charge as he and his soldiers swarm around Godzilla but after each of them takes a crack at the kaiju's impervious hide they all take a step back in disbelief! No matter what attack is used, no matter how each sword is used, none of them are able to draw Godzilla's blood! Godzilla meanwhile does not retaliate he simply looks down at his own body and then looks back at Faramir and his soldiers with a rather perturbed look as if saying, "Are you finished yet?"

Faramir did not know what to make of this, though it did not appear to be a full-grown dragon by any means it certainly seemed to have the invulnerability of one! But even Faramir had to admit that he had never seen a creature with the appearance of this one at any time that he had researched the texts within the great library of Minas Tirith. He and his men stand dumbfounded, what were they to do now? Having had quite enough Godzilla once again slowly turns and begins to walk away.

"Uh Sir? Do we pursue and attack again?"

"To what end soldier? It is obvious that our weapons cannot harm this beast."

"But surely Sir we cannot allow it to roam freely about the countryside!"

"And what would you have me do, it seems we have barely managed to garner its attention if nothing else. And what perhaps could it do to us if we truly angered it." Faramir says.

"But my lord we have a responsibility to protect the people of Gondor!"

"That we do soldier but this creature whatever it is did not attack or harm anyone, it could have attacked us if it so chose as well as the villagers. But it seems that it would prefer to be left in peace. Was anyone here harmed by the creature in any way?" Faramir yells out to the villagers who were watching from far behind.

Silence is the only answer Faramir gets.

"... I see... This creature has left of its own accord without bringing death or ill will to anyone. And as long as that remains unchanged I suggest we give this dragon or what ever it is a wide berth, if it continues moving without further incident it will eventually leave the realm of Gondor... and perhaps in the future we can all try a little harder not to overreact."

"But it is a dragon my lord!" One of the villagers cries out.

"And if this creature were truly evil it could have and would have attacked this village, all of you, me, and my men! I will say nothing more of this. I will report the presence of this beast to our king but until then I want all of you to remain calm... have I made myself clear!" Faramir commands.

A stunned silence sweeps over the people who then disperse and return to the village. Faramir and his men then remount their horses and head back to Minas Tirith to give their report to the king.

Back at the palace…

"Your thoughts weigh upon you heavily my love." Arwen says seemingly and suddenly appearing out of nowhere off to Aragorn's right.

"If my suspicions are correct I'm afraid there is much reason to worry." Aragorn responds walking up to her and slipping his arms around her.

"With but a handful of loyal soldiers you were willing to facedown the hordes of Mordor at the black gate with no hope of victory other than Frodo's. You have triumphed against overwhelming odds in the past, whatever threat casts a shadow over this kingdom you will find a way to defeat it." Arwen swears with a proud determination.

"Even if the shadow is cast by a Balrog of Morgoth."

Arwen's stern gaze seems to falter for but a moment before she speaks again.

"... you are certain of this?" She asks.

"The demon the soldier described is unmistakable, it is a beast that no mortal man of this age could hope to know or would ever want to."

"If this creature is a Balrog, and when it comes, if it comes, the people of Gondor and their king will find a way to fight this demon." Arwen proclaims.

"This is not like the other battles that I have fought in, this is not Helms Deep, nor is it the battle of the Pelennor fields. This is not an enemy that can be defeated by swords or arrows. No army of any size, no battle plan of any magnitude, no strategy of any kind has ever been formulated by mortal man to combat a Balrog. To throw away the lives of the soldiers that serve me loyally against an enemy they cannot possibly defeat is beyond madness!"

"You are their king and through love and duty they will follow you to whatever end by their own choosing. They love and cherish their homeland as much as you do and will fight to the last man to defend it against any evil no matter how powerful. You must have faith in your people as well as yourself... I do." Arwen says as she shares a passionate kiss with Aragorn.

Arwen's courage and love fills Aragorn with strength, the kind of strength that has kept him alive throughout the years of his life in battles that were seemingly hopeless. And now once again he faces such odds.

"The Balrog shall not claim my kingdom without a fight, and it shall face an army the likes of which it has never seen before." Aragorn swears.

"My lord Aragorn?" A Guardsman says walking up to him before making a quick bow.

"Yes?"

"There is a visitor waiting for you in the main courtyard your Majesty, an elf."

Upon hearing this Aragorn quickly makes his way out to the courtyard, there were but a few elves left if any in Middle Earth. Aragorn had his suspicions of who it might be. His suspicions are proven correct when he reaches the courtyard to find his lifelong friend Legolas standing near the white tree of Gondor!

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouts as he walks up to his old friend.

With a smile Legolas begins to bow but Aragorn quickly waves it off as he places one hand on Legolas' shoulder and clasps hold of his right hand in a sort of handshake.

"It has been a long time my old friend." Aragorn says with a warm smile.

"And I wish I could say that my visit was strictly personal." Legolas says as the smile begins to fade from his face.

"... you know then?" Aragorn asks.

"Of the Balrog? Yes. Once it had reawakened I could sense its evil all the way from the woodland realm. I am here to offer my services to the king of Gondor and also my loyalty as a friend in this dire hour."

"Legolas...I know you came here to help. But I must ask you to please leave."

The look on Legolas' face was disbelief followed by a sly smirk, it gave Aragorn his answer.

"Soon we may very well be slaughtered Legolas, you know this."

"Then like your people I will die by your side...in battle my old friend." Legolas answers with a stout determination.

"And as my friend I would have you perform a most important task. One that I could not trust to anyone else, one that matters to me above all else. I would have you take Arwen far from Minas Tirith before the battle begins." Aragorn pleads.

"I will not leave you to die Aragorn." Legolas responds.

"And I refuse to leave you at all." Arwen suddenly says from behind Aragorn before he has a chance to say anything else.

"You will not send me away my lord. I would sooner die by your side than live without you."

"Arwen-"

"Have you learned nothing..." she says cutting him off before he can even begin to argue as she walks up to him and places her right hand on the elven pendant she gave him in Rivendell.

"... I gave up my immortality to be with you because I love you with all of my heart. A mortal life is what I chose to be with you. And whether we die tonight or live together for another century it changes nothing, we are together... until the end. Whatever end that may be." She says solemnly.

Aragorn says nothing, he merely breathes a heavy sigh while staring down at the ground. Long moments of silence pass.

"... very well then, we shall stand united against this foe and if all else fails. We shall leave this world together!" Aragorn declares.

A short while later Faramir returns and tells the king of his encounter at the village, though it is an interesting tale Aragorn knows that the first priority of both he and his people is to prepare for the coming of the Balrog, which he knows is but a matter of time. With that in mind all of the palace guard are placed on full alert and keep watch for the first signs of the fire demon. Their wait is only a matter of hours. Against the contrast of the setting sun a strange shape can be seen flying in from the distant horizon, a black writhing mass with a huge pair of wings.

"And so it has come." Aragorn says to himself quietly.

Aragorn had already mapped out a battle plan against the Balrog with his lieutenants, he can only hope that it would be enough to stem the tide of the beast. He waits at the very gates of Minas Tirith with a massive army in the event that all else fails and that somehow the Balrog is able to breach into the city. Once the Balrog comes into full view the hearts of the men of Gondor are filled with terror but they stand their ground. With a horrifying roar it dives toward the city, having finally come into catapult range large slabs of stone start firing at it! But while in the air it can easily dodge these projectiles and flies in close wielding its fire whip as it lashes out and destroys one of the catapults while at the same time slaying several soldiers in a single pass! The Balrog circles back around for a second pass still dodging more catapult fire as he smashes several more catapults and kills even more men! But then it does something unexpected as it flies down to the ground ending its aerial attack and settling down in front of the main gate itself!

Waiting on the other side Aragorn and his men stand silently and patiently. With a mighty roar the Balrog heaves back and slams its flaming fists into the gates, but to his surprise they are still standing! Again the Balrog slams into the gates at full force expecting them to crumble under its might but they still do not fall, in fact they seem to be completely unharmed! Behind the gates Aragorn beams with satisfaction having remembered that Gimli along with a host of dwarves had rebuilt the gates of Minas Tirith after they were felled by the battering ram Grond and had refashioned them using rare and precious deposits of mithril! Now growing angry the Balrog unsheathes its fire sword attacking the gates yet again with renewed ferocity! The precious moments this was buying was allowing for another defense to be put into place as the Balrog halts his assault just long enough to take notice of a strange metallic spiked ball being dropped directly above him from behind the walls. The Balrog steps back allowing the ball to fall directly onto the ground in front of him, curiously he reaches down and grabs hold of it not realizing what it is.

KABOOM!

With a horrendous explosion the Balrog goes flying back away from the city and crashes back down to the ground several hundred yards away! The spiked ball had been one of Sauman's bombs salvaged from the tower of Orthanc in Isengard, the same kind that had been used at the battle of Helm's Deep! With fire being the combustible element all the Balrog had to do was merely touch it in order to set it off! Obviously shaken by the blast the Balrog rises groggily but then seems to re-energize itself as its own body becomes set ablaze as it summons its own dark reserves of strength! Having marshaled himself he roars out defiantly at the white city and begins lumbering back towards the main gate once more... which is exactly what Aragorn had hoped. Suddenly the Balrog falls into a hidden trench filled with water briefly extinguishing its flames much to its shock and surprise, the Balrog then looks up just in time to see yet another bomb flying directly toward him from one of the catapults that had not yet been smashed! Following with a steady eye and an aim that is true Legolas fires a flaming arrow that reaches the bomb at almost the exact same moment that it reaches the Balrog!

KABLAM!

Once again the Balrog is sent flying and this time the explosion does far more damage! Aragorn remembered Gandalf telling him that when the flames of the Balrog that Gandalf had fought had been extinguished during their battle in Moria it had briefly fled until it had managed to rekindle its inner fire! Thus Gandalf had believed that the flames of the Balrog acted as a magical barrier that helped protect it from physical harm and in the same manner its fire had been greatly diminished by the time their battle had ended which had possibly enabled Gandalf to defeat the creature! Obviously this knowledge was not lost on Aragorn as it had now been proven. Trying to stand back up on shaky legs the Balrog is suddenly bombarded by more catapult fire, with its flame gone along with some of its strength it does not dodge as quickly as it could have as one of the stone slabs slams hard into the corrupted fire spirit! The gates of Minas Tirith swing open as Aragorn with both Faramir and Legolas by his side leads his army out onto the field with volleys of arrows in the hundreds showering down upon the hindered Balrog from the walls of the city!

"Charge! For Gondor!" Aragorn yells as they rush headlong into battle!

Aragorn knew of the legends that claimed that no normal weapon could harm the Balrog but regardless of this he was not going to simply standby and let this host of Morgoth destroy his kingdom! He would attack the Balrog with anything that he could and would not relent until either the Balrog or he was slain! The Gondorians ride by and encircle the Balrog striking the behemoth with their blades, though weakened the Balrog was still far from helpless as he begins to lash out at the soldiers around him letting his brute strength and massive size do the work for him as many soldiers are felled by his hands! During the attack the Balrog reaches down and snatches Aragorn from his horse, but when he does so he receives a nasty surprise as the king thrusts his sword Anduril directly into the right eye socket of the Balrog! Shrieking in pain the Balrog throws Aragorn down as the demon reaches up clutching at the sword that was still lodged in his face!

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells rushing to the aid of his old friend.

With a firm grip the demon rips Anduril loose and throws it aside, as if the terrible injury had somehow invigorated him the Balrog rises back up to its full stature, its body begins to shake violently as it suddenly without warning reignites its flame once more! The men are shocked and caught in disarray as the Balrog recovers its lost strength! It now towers above them unsheathing both its flame whip and its fire sword preparing to slay them all! Aragorn lying nearby was pretty sure he had a broken leg and wasn't going anywhere, it was he who the Balrog's eyes fell upon first, indeed this king of men would pay dearly for causing it pain! Realizing what was about to happen the still surviving soldiers charged at the Balrog valiantly in an attempt to protect their fallen king but he brushes them aside as if they were nothing! Faramir rides up from behind the Balrog but is knocked from his horse by the Balrog's tail, falling to the ground unconscious! As the Balrog advances Legolas begins quick firing a seemingly endless barrage of arrows in rapid succession directly into the massive monster, but they seem to have no effect! Soon the Balrog looms over top of the both of them as it raises its fire sword high into the air preparing to crush them! But a split-second before it brings its arm down another stray arrow flies in bouncing directly off of the Balrog's face, this manages to distract it for the moment. The Balrog looks up to see another elf riding toward him on horseback, it was Arwen with her father's sword Hadhafang in hand! Deciding to choose her as a new target the Balrog lumbers toward her!

"Arwen! No!" Aragorn screams trying vainly to rise and stand on his broken leg.

The Balrog is upon her in seconds and is already drawing his sword arm back for a killing blow!

"If you wish to claim the life of the king you will have to take mine first demon!" Arwen proclaims defiantly standing before the fury of the beast holding Hadhafang out in front of her!

All Aragorn and Legolas as well as anyone else for that matter can do is look on in horror as they are about to witness what was surely to be Arwen's death! But just then suddenly...

BLAM!

A powerful blast explodes upon the Balrog's back sending him flying forward landing with a thud and then rolling across the ground! Arwen has to dodge quickly to avoid being trampled down! The Balrog quickly gets back up and turns around to see what has attacked him. Off in the distance on the horizon stands Godzilla! All the while that he had been on Middle Earth Godzilla had felt as if something or someone had been guiding him. As if the steps he had taken were not his own, it was subtle but still suggestive. It was as if something had led him here. And now that he has arrived he looks upon a creature that he can sense is almost nothing but pure evil! To come across a creature that wantonly kills and destroys for no other logical reason than for hate's sake itself is not something that sat well with the king of all monsters.

"What is it?" Aragorn asks as Legolas helps him up.

"I don't know? But for some reason I feel the presence of the Valar!" Legolas exclaims.

"From where?"

"...from that thing." Legolas proclaims pointing at Godzilla.

The Balrog roars out a challenge to the intruder who gladly answers back with a roar of his own. The Balrog then takes to the air and dives toward Godzilla with both his flaming sword and fire whip in hand! Godzilla fires off another breath blast but the Balrog veers off to one side dodging it as it closes in on its prey!

WHAM!

The Balrog slams into Godzilla hard and they both go down in a heap! The Balrog strikes at Godzilla again and again wielding his weapons with brutal accuracy, on one particular strike Godzilla is sent flying high into the air and then crashing back down!

"What ever that thing was... It no longer matters now." Aragorn sighs.

"No wait! Aragorn look, its still alive!" Legolas blurts out.

Godzilla was more than just alive... he was pissed off! With another earthshaking roar this time it is Godzilla who charges! The Balrog seems somewhat confused as to how any living being could have survived that attack. As Godzilla closes the gap between them the Balrog just stares, this dragon that wasn't even half its size wasn't actually going to try to ram him was it? Pissing Godzilla off with the Balrog's first mistake, underestimating his strength would be the second.

BAM!

Godzilla barrels into the Balrog slamming into him like a Mack truck as both creatures go down once again. Godzilla begins to pound away on the Balrog which had been pushed onto its back, he then gives it a point-blank fire blast for good measure. But strangely enough though the Balrog almost seems to feed on the energy as his fiery body for but a brief moment turns the same color of blue as Godzilla's radioactive breath before turning back to its original reddish orange color. The Balrog backhands Godzilla off of him sending the kaiju tumbling once more. Legolas rushes over to Faramir's body to see if he is all right while Arwen kneels by the side of Aragorn as the rest of the surviving soldiers along with everyone else bear witness to an incredible battle!

As Godzilla gets back up the Balrog flies by him lassoing its fire whip around his neck as he begins to drag the kaiju king across the landscape! He then takes off up into the sky and darts back down swinging Godzilla around in the air and then violently with full momentum slamming him back down onto the ground! Godzilla is down but not out as the Balrog discovers when he flies down to his body and catches the saurian's massive tail directly into the left side of his head! The Balrog staggers off to one side before finally losing its balance and falling while Godzilla in the meantime regains his footing. As the Balrog looks up Godzilla gives him yet another blast of his radioactive breath this one more powerful and more focused than the last. But again it does not seem to have any effect, in fact the Balrog almost seems to relish this new energy! Understandably confused Godzilla tilts his head sideways, he had never faced a creature that could withstand his nuclear beams before let alone absorb them! With newfound strength the Balrog pounces upon Godzilla pinning him down, he leans down towards Godzilla's neck opening his massive jaws preparing to seemingly bite Godzilla's head off!

ZZZAMMM!

Utilizing his nuclear pulse the Balrog goes flying backwards and lands awkwardly, once more both monsters rise to their feet with their eyes locked upon one another. Godzilla has a few brief moments to ponder the situation. Brute force wasn't working, and none of his nuclear powers were stopping this creature either. What options did that leave him? Roaring out in defiance yet again the Balrog charges at Godzilla one more time who surprisingly does not move in anyway or try to retaliate! The Balrog draws closer yet Godzilla still does nothing leaving himself wide open for the attack! The Balrog extends his wings shifting off to one side intending to mow Godzilla down with his left wing, but when he reaches Godzilla he quickly ducks and then grabs hold letting his own leverage flip him up onto the Balrog's back! He then clamps his jaws around the back of the Balrog's neck and digs his claws into the Balrog's skin, trying to get Godzilla off the Balrog twists and turns. It flies up into the sky and then back down drilling Godzilla into the earth but still he won't let go. As the Balrog gets back up with Godzilla still firmly attached to him he suddenly begins to feel very strange. Meanwhile Godzilla's eyes and dorsal plates begin to emanate a glow the same color as the Balrog's body. As the Balrog jerks and writhes in all directions the glow intensifies, the Balrog suddenly feels weakened! That's when it hits him! Godzilla was siphoning energy out of its body into himself! The Balrog flies into a rage as he begins to slam himself all over the landscape crashing into anything and everything he can in a vain attempt to pry Godzilla loose, he even grabs a nearby unfortunate soldier and uses his body like a club slamming him over his back into Godzilla again and again, but it is to no avail!

Eventually the Balrog's movements begins to slowdown, the fiery energy of his own body slowly begins to dissipate! Within a few more moments the Balrog barely has enough strength to crawl across the ground, Godzilla then plants his own feet and arches the Balrog backward getting a firmer grip in what almost looks like a vampiric hold. At long last the Balrog's body seems to go limp as Godzilla draws the last bit of energy out of its body which grows cold and turns a dark charcoal like color, the fading glow of its once imposing frame flickering like a dying candle. Then...all is dark. Finally Godzilla relinquishes the Balrog letting it fall over face first onto the ground.

"If I had not seen it I would never have believed it, Legolas do my eyes lie to me?"

"No Aragorn, they do not. The dragon has defeated the Balrog!"

"But at what cost?" Arwen asks taking notice of Godzilla's behavior.

Godzilla staggers around clumsily, within him the black magical energies of the Balrog are not mixing well with his own supernatural power. His body pulsates with volatile energy, blue one minute, red the next. This would not do, the energy would have to be expelled.

SHOOM!

With a sudden blast of power the fiery energies of the Balrog are rejected from Godzilla's body and spread upward into the sky, exhausted by this endeavor Godzilla collapses. Meanwhile the thought to be dead Balrog suddenly stirs as he gazes up at the energy disbursed above him. At that same moment Legolas and Arwen suddenly look around them realizing that Aragorn is no longer next to them. The Balrog feebly pulls itself along the ground, if it could reabsorb its energies while its physical body was still intact it could rise again! It extends its left hand upward towards the sky, only to have it chopped off at the forearm by Aragorn who suddenly rides by on horseback wielding Anduril! The dismembered arm crumbles like ash when it hits the ground and is quickly scattered like dust upon the wind as the Balrog lets out a languished shriek!

"Aragorn!" Legolas blurts out surprisingly wondering just how Aragorn managed to climb up onto a horse!

Aragorn circles back around one more time as the Balrog turns in his direction, with a mighty yell Aragorn rides by cleaving his sword clean through the front of the Balrog's face! The force of the blow sends a shockwave through the rest of the body as it all crumbles into ash and blows away leaving naught but a black stain upon the field. The energies of the Balrog drifting in the air with no physical body to return to eventually dissipate as well and vanish from sight. A few moments later Godzilla regains his senses and stands back up, Aragorn still on horseback stands the closest to Godzilla regarding him cautiously as he keeps a firm grip upon his sword. Legolas meanwhile likewise has his bow at the ready just in case. Godzilla stares at Aragorn for a moment and then moves his eyes to the ash stained sword in his hand, he then looks over at the place where the Balrog's body had been lying before. He then looks back at Aragorn realizing that he must have finished the demon off. For a moment everyone stands motionless not sure how to react or what to do, but just then Faramir regains consciousness suddenly jerking up when he spots Godzilla wondering just what is going on.

"Faramir, it's all right. You just received a nasty bump on the head." Legolas reassures him.

"That's it! That's the dragon!" Faramir exclaims pointing at Godzilla.

"The one you ran into at the village?" Aragorn asks.

"Yes! What is it doing here, and where's the Balrog?"

"It has been vanquished, this dragon arrived to combat the Balrog shortly after you were knocked out." Legolas explains.

Meanwhile Arwen begins to slowly walk towards Godzilla.

"Arwen?" Aragorn says quietly.

"Do not worry my love." She says as she walks by him.

Everyone watches silently with baited breath as she walks right up to Godzilla. Though the life of the Eldar had left her body long ago still being at least part elf there was a presence about her that radiated a sense of calm and harmony. Godzilla picks up on this and kneels down to be at eye level with her, she then nonchalantly without hesitating reaches her right hand up and places it on Godzilla's cheek. This brash and sudden move causes everyone else present including Aragorn to flinch, but not Arwen who remains calm and passive. After a few moments...

"This creature is not evil, empowered yes, but evil no." Arwen proclaims.

Godzilla does not react in any way other than to sit serenely in front of Arwen in as unthreatening a poise as possible. With this in mind Aragorn finally relaxes a little and then turns to Legolas.

"Legolas? Did you or did you not say before that you felt the presence of the Valar coming from this beast?"

"Yes I did. And now that we are even closer to it the feeling is even stronger." Legolas confesses.

"It resembles nothing I have ever seen before, what about you Legolas?" Aragorn asks.

"No memory of such a creature exists in me either Aragorn."

"Could it be a being that existed before our time? Something connected to the Valar to combat the evil of Morgoth during the first age?"

"No. My father told me of all the ages of our world and the things that lived in them thousands of years ago. There are no accounts of a creature like this in the elven archives at Rivendell. There is something unusual about this beast, something that feels...out of place." Arwen tells them.

"Then where does this creature belong?" Faramir asks.

No sooner then he has spoken a swirling vortex of energy suddenly opens behind Godzilla with a blinding light imitating from it similar to the one that enveloped him when he first arrived here. Everyone present is understandably startled by the sudden occurrence. Godzilla turns away from Arwen and regards the gateway curiously but cautiously.

"What is that?" Faramir yells.

"I feel it again Aragorn, it's even stronger now!" Legolas says.

Now Aragorn is able to piece everything together, the reason this creature did not seem like it belonged here is because it didn't. His guess is that it was brought here by the Valar to fight against the resurrected Balrog which otherwise would have surely destroyed everyone and everything in his path.

Everyone watches in awe as Godzilla slowly walks toward the vortex, it was true that a gateway such as this brought him here, but he is unsure of whether to step in. But after a few more moments of deliberation he figures that he has no other options. Before he steps through he stops for a moment to turn and regard the king, who brings his sword up in front of his own face in a sort of salute or farewell. Getting at least some gist of this Godzilla lets out a low growl and nods to Aragorn in return, shortly thereafter he steps through the portal which then closes with a brilliant flash.

Months later in the city of Minas Tirith two memorials have been erected...

One to commemorate the soldiers who died valiantly serving king and country in their fight against the Balrog...

And another in memory of a beast from another world who challenged a remnant of Morgoth's rule...

They never knew the name of the monster that saved them...

So the king gave him one of their own...and so it was inscribed...

In memory of a monster who saved the world of man

Scourge of the Balrog

Champion of the Valar

All powerful

Unstoppable

Destroyer of evil

We name thee Haragna Vatu

The name Haragna Vatu came from the ancient and fading language of the dwarves, when translated into the common tongue it means ironically enough...Monster King.

THE END

Next chapter= Godzilla has his first major confrontation with the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart! Things will be smashed! Ass will be kicked! I promise!


	3. Bringing The House Down

Editor's note: Story takes place during season 5 of Angel.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Godzilla Chronicles Part 3

BRINGING THE HOUSE DOWN!

"You idiots! What have you done?"

"It wasn't our fault, he saw us drag the girl back in and started chasing after us!"

"He'll tear this lobby apart! Alert security immediately!"

It is a little after midnight at the Salt Lake City, Utah branch of Wolfram and Hart and someone is about to make his presence felt in a very large way!

CRASH!

Smashing down the front doors as he walks into the main lobby Godzilla surveys the situation. He had been walking through the city as a shortcut sticking to alleyways and dim lit streets to avoid discovery. It was during this that he witnessed a teenage girl running not too far ahead of him obviously scared to death. He then saw about a half-dozen different species of demon suddenly come out of nowhere and grab hold of her. Godzilla watched them drag the girl kicking and screaming back through the front doors of the Wolfram and Hart building. As Godzilla stepped out of the shadows the demons spotted him and quickened their pace. The rest is history.

Having the resources that Wolfram and Hart does they knew who they were dealing with very quickly and release their elite guard to attempt to dispatch him. Horrific looking demons of every kind surround Godzilla and then attack! An amphibious demon swings a battle ax which Godzilla catches in his right hand before he shoves his left fist through the demon's skull completely shattering it. Another fur covered demon lunges from behind but without even looking in his direction Godzilla swats him aside with his massive tail as the creature flies clear across the lobby and snacks into the wall hard breaking its neck upon impact. A quick blast of fire obliterates a third demon while a horned demon gets Godzilla's right arm punched into its chest and out its back. As another charges in from behind Godzilla grabs the horned demon by its neck and rips its head and spine clear out of its body swinging it up and back down just in time to cleave down into the collarbone of a demon advancing behind him dropping him instantly. Standard artillery as well as magic are used in an attempt to stop the kaiju King who continues to cut a swath through them all obviously impervious. Another demon is dismembered, another decapitated, while one more is incinerated, as the next is disemboweled.

"This isn't working! He's slaughtering everyone!" A nameless demon shouts who has not yet joined the battle.

"Pull the team back and get the girl upstairs...it's time to call in the big guns." The CEO says.

With that the remaining demons still alive retreat as Godzilla lumbers after them as well as the girl. They shuffle into an elevator as Godzilla closes in fast. At the very last second the doors close as Godzilla reaches them eliciting a sigh of relief from the CEO and his cohorts... that is until Godzilla rips open the elevator doors tearing them down and throwing them aside! The only thing that saves them is the fact that the elevator starts to move upward before Godzilla can reach in and grab anyone.

"That was way too close." One demon says.

"You're telling me!" Exclaims another.

"But were safe now." One more says in a relieved tone.

CLANG!

"... what was that?"

Down below Godzilla has grabbed hold of the elevator cables and starts to pull the elevator back down as his monstrous strength overpowers the elevator cable motors with no difficulty at all!

"Oh s**t! He's pulling the elevator back down!"

"We are so dead!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"You're 600 years old dumbass!"

"Shut up all of you! You're screwing up my concentration." The CEO says silencing the caterwauling demons as he performs a verbal incantation of some kind.

A few short moments later Godzilla brings the elevator car back down but to his surprise there is no one inside it. Several floors up the CEO & company suddenly materialize out of thin air, a spell had been used to magically teleport them out of the elevator right before Godzilla pulled it all the way back down.

"What's the plan now boss? Uh boss?" One of them starts to say when he sees that the CEO is once again in deep concentration as he is performing yet another spell.

Meanwhile down in the elevator shaft noises can be heard, very destructive noises. The rest of the CEO's entourage run over to the elevator opening and look down. Godzilla had stepped into the elevator smashed through its roof and was now clawing his way up the elevator shaft to reach their floor!

"He's coming after us!" One them screams in a panic.

"How is he doing that? I didn't know he could climb!"

"Why are you asking me for, I don't know?"

"That's it man, he's gonna nuke us for sure!"

But just then directly in front of the CEO a swirling vortex suddenly appears, the other demons in the room turnaround just in time to see a figure step out of it.

"Thank you for answering so quickly. We are most grateful." The CEO says.

"My pleasure Mr. Vosla, I am of course at the disposal of all the major branches of Wolfram and Hart. I'll take it from here." A voice says as all the demons in the room look on in shock, their jaws practically touching the floor.

When Godzilla finally reaches the next floor he sees that his original quarry is gone, but someone else has taken their place. Someone who appears to be human in an expensive looking Armani business suit.

"Godzilla I presume." The voice says as Godzilla looks on.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marcus Hamilton, liaison to the Senior Partners." He goes on as Godzilla stands in the elevator doorway obviously unimpressed.

"I know you can understand every word I am saying, your far more intelligent than you appear to be. And far more powerful too for that matter, not that it matters though. Now I know that you haven't always been on this whole hero kick, and I just got to ask if this is some kind of phase you're going through or something? I mean this is a fluke right? Maybe you should stick with what you are good at, like the original Godzilla did back in 1954 with all those wonderfully destructive powers that he possessed and that you possess as well. I mean you started out so well when you first showed up back in 56, that is until that ridiculous worm had that little heart to heart with you back in 65. But in any case I will make this short and sweet so that we don't have to waste anymore of each other's time than we really need to. Now according to Mr. Vosla you came in here trying to save a young girl and caused quite a bit of damage and slaughtered quite a few employees in the process. Now let me make this perfectly clear, the Senior Partners have no quarrel with you nor do they desire one. If you simply turn around, and leave, and forget about all of this, so will we... but if per chance you decide to push the envelope so to speak..." Hamilton says walking directly up to Godzilla looking him right in the eye as Godzilla utters a low growl.

"You really do think your invincible don't you. Especially now that you've been supercharged by those three witches in California. Well I have a news flash for you, you're dealing with the most powerful force of evil in existence. And if the Senior Partners really wanted to... they could swat you like a fly." Hamilton threatens.

But Godzilla doesn't budge, instead he exhales a blast of hot air directly into Hamilton's face causing him to turn his head slightly.

"Fine, have it your way." Hamilton says very calmly suddenly grabbing Godzilla half a moment later and throwing him across the room!

Godzilla goes flying smashing through a pair of double doors into another office and then crashing through the windows of that office plummeting back down to the pavement below from several stories up!

SMASH!

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton, your assistance is most appreciated." Mr. Vosla says to Hamilton walking up to him a few moments later.

"No problem Mr. Vosla, I'm here to help." Hamilton says shaking the CEOs hand.

"Come Mr. Hamilton you must have a drink with me, it is the least I can do."

That having been said the CEO and Hamilton take the elevator up to the penthouse room of Mr. Vosla where the CEO digs in to his extensive liquor cabinet. While they have their drink a cellphone in Hamilton's jacket suddenly rings so he opens it up and begins to speak. But a few moments later the dinging of an elevator gets the attention of the CEO, followed by an explosion that blows the doors outward! Mr. Vosla's eyes get as big as saucers as he quickly ducks down behind his personal bar! Hamilton drops his phone and spins around just in time to get slammed into head-on by Godzilla as he puts him hard into the nearest wall smashing a large hole in it! Godzilla then grabs Hamilton by his face and swings him up over top of his head slamming him back down onto the floor. Godzilla tries to crush his skull underfoot but Hamilton catches his foot before he can bring it all the way down and pushes him off practically throwing him across the room.

"Just have to do things the hard way don't you." Hamilton says rushing up and giving Godzilla an uppercut before the kaiju is even able to fully get up off the ground sending him flying once again.

Godzilla smashes clean through a support beam and then hits a wall hard putting a dent in it as Hamilton presses the attack hitting Godzilla with a series of lefts and rights to the head. But on one particular swing Godzilla catches Hamilton's fist and gives him an uppercut of his own sending the liaison smacking into the far wall with a sickening splat. Hamilton looks up to see Godzilla charging directly at him and as he lunges Hamilton sidesteps him and then rolls behind him quickly grabbing hold of Godzilla from behind. He then wraps his arms around Godzilla's neck who proceeds to try to smash Hamilton all over the place in an attempt to get him off. But eventually Hamilton gets the grip that he's been looking for and twists with all of his supernatural strength as the vertebrae in Godzilla's neck pop and crack! The behemoth then goes limp in Hamilton's arms who nonchalantly lets him go letting his body fall to the floor lifelessly. Looking down at Godzilla with disdain Hamilton shakes his head, straightens up his tie, and then returns to the liquor cabinet as Mr. Vosla slowly rises up from behind it.

"Is, is it over?" The CEO says in a shaky voice.

"Yes Mr. Vosla, you can come out now."

"That was amazing! I knew being the liaison to the Senior Partners that you were powerful, but that's Godzilla you just killed!"

"Quite frankly I always felt that he was a little overrated. You can't honestly expect some silly radioactive lizard to be able to stand up to the power of the senior partners, that's simply too ridiculous to even comprehend."

Nearby though as Godzilla lies on the floor his right hand suddenly twitches and then slowly closes into a fist. Inside his body his regenerative powers repair and realign the vertebrae in his neck, his eyes then snap open as his brow furrows in an obvious expression of anger! It is once again the CEO who takes notice as he shrieks like a howler monkey when he sees Godzilla rising up off the floor! Hamilton turns around to see Godzilla twisting his neck this way and that, and from side to side making several cracking noises as he makes sure that the bones have reset properly.

"Impressive. Obviously I've underestimated you. But you do realize of course that this doesn't change anything, we both know how this is going to end." Hamilton says as he rushes towards Godzilla once more.

And for a brief moment it is as if Godzilla's thoughts become words...

"Yes... we do."

KASHOOM!

An intense nuclear pulse slams into Hamilton before he can even reach Godzilla, he explodes clean through several rooms of the Wolfram and Hart building before finally flying all the way outside and down to the street below!

WHAM!

Godzilla doesn't even give him time to try to get back up as he lunges out of the gaping hole that Hamilton's body made in the wall leading outside as Godzilla plummets back down once more landing directly on top of Hamilton making an earth shattering crater in the concrete beneath them! Godzilla then proceeds to punch Hamilton again and again smashing him down even farther into the hole with horrendous impact. When Godzilla is finished he jerks Hamilton back up out of the hole and holds his limp and beaten form up off the ground by his throat as his dorsal plates begin to glow. As if the Senior Partners knew what was about to happen next a dimensional vortex suddenly opens nearby as an invisible force practically rips Hamilton out of Godzilla's grasp! After that the vortex closes and all quiet once more.

The Senior Partners could not afford to lose Hamilton, they needed him. Especially in regards to keeping track of Angel in Los Angeles. Godzilla wonders what has happened to Hamilton for only a moment when he recalls the original reason why he entered the Wolfram and Hart building and then lumbers back inside. He remembers the girl's scent and follows it through the various floors of the building as he draws closer and closer. There are a few stray demons that try to attack him along the way as well as security guards of various inhuman kinds that try to prevent him from moving floor by floor but he tears his way through all of them undaunted. A pair of doors leading into a room near the top floor of the building suddenly explode inward interrupting what appears to be a sacrificial ceremony. The young girl in question is strapped down to some kind of altar while several demons and humans in bizarre ropes stand around her. Godzilla dispatches all of them quickly and easily enough and then walks over to the altar... but he is too late. The girl is still alive but she has only moments to live.

Her throat had been cut as part of some kind of blood ritual that was nothing more than a worship ceremony for some kind of strange demon deity. It was one of many sacrifices and ritual tributes that were performed regularly at all the various branches of Wolfram and Hart and it was as commonplace for them as sending a fax or posting a memo. The girl gasps for air uselessly as blood flows from her neck. Godzilla rips loose the shackles pinning her to the altar and then lays her down on the floor. The girl should have been terrified of Godzilla but is seemingly too preoccupied with simply trying to breathe to really care. Godzilla takes the young girl's hand in his own and stares into her eyes. A few short coughs and gasps later she is gone. Her hand then slips out of Godzilla's and falls to the floor.

Then suddenly a few feet behind Godzilla another vortex opens up and something that has happened only once before in recorded history takes place. One of the Senior Partners themselves takes physical form and materializes into our reality! It stands around seven feet tall and is draped in black robes with a large hood behind which no face can be seen. Apparently the Senior Partners were not pleased with what was done to Hamilton so one of them has decided to take care of Godzilla personally! But during the time it has taken for the dark entity to bring itself forth Godzilla has been summoning incredible amounts of power from within himself. As Godzilla rises to a vertical stance and turns around to face the Senior Partner his eyes blaze a bright blue and eventually turn pure white! His dorsal plates along with his entire body begin to glow as well as bolts of mystical lightning begin to shoot and arc off of him bouncing around the room! As the Senior Partner stares into Godzilla's face all he can see is pure unadulterated rage and the sudden realization of an incredible power not even the Senior Partners suspected Godzilla possessed...but the realization comes a little late.

KABOOM!

A terrible energy shockwave the likes of which has never been seen before explodes off of Godzilla's body! It is so intense that it forces the Senior Partner back out of our reality and completely obliterates the Salt Lake City branch of Wolfram and Hart from top to bottom as the entire building erupts into a firestorm and then crumbles to the ground in a pile of rubble! The last thing anyone that was still alive remembers seeing is Godzilla walking away from the devastation and off into the night.

Epilogue

At the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart Angel returns from another bloody crusade against evil obviously wearing the scars of battle as he throws down both a battle axe and a sword covered in blood and entrails as he walks into his main office.

"Still out fighting the good fight I see." Hamilton says suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't you ever knock?" Angel says in a frustrated tone as he turns to regard him.

"Being the liaison to the Senior Partners pretty much means I really don't have to."

"And obviously that little talk we had about staggering back at the rear didn't sink in did it. Would you care to hear just how much money you just cost this branch after your latest little adventure?" Hamilton goes on.

"Not as much as it's going to take to rebuild the Salt Lake City branch." Angel says sarcastically resulting in a brief look of shock from Hamilton.

"So, you heard about that huh, you know it would be great if you showed as much interest in the financial liabilities of your own firm."

"Actually I'm allot more interested in hearing about the little tussle you had with Godzilla while you were there. How did that work out for you anyway?" Angel asks walking up to Hamilton.

"...nothing I couldn't handle." Hamilton claims.

"Oh, I see. That's funny cause what I heard is that Godzilla mopped the floor with your empowered ***, faced off against one of the Senior Partners and leveled the place." Angel says with a slight smile.

A few moments of heated silence pass between the two of them with the anger and frustration evident on Hamilton's face.

"You just remember what I said before Angel." Hamilton says as he turns and walks away.

As he does so Angel can hear Hamilton cursing under his own breath which gets another smug grin from Angel as he watches Hamilton leave. As Hamilton walks out of Angel's office Spike is leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Ohhh no they say he's got to go go go Godzilla..." Spike sings as Hamilton walks by.

Hamilton stops for a brief moment looking over his shoulder at Spike who is sporting a smartass grin. He then grumbles to himself as he turns back around and keeps on walking.

"Whats wrong? Don't like Blue Oyster Cult?" Spike says calling after Hamilton still smiling all the while.

THE END

In the next chapter Godzilla enters a small town in Kansas, and has an encounter with a powerful teenage boy who is destined to become a hero like no other!


	4. Small Monster In A Small Town

Editor's note: Takes place during season 3 of Smallville.

xxxxxxxxxxx

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 4

SMALL MONSTER IN A SMALL TOWN

Location: The restaurant Cafe Larue in downtown Metropolis.

Time: 6:21 P.M.

Lionel Luthor sits quietly and patiently at a table awaiting a guest, or to more appropriately put it a business colleague with whom he has some very important business to discuss this particular evening. As he enters the restaurant Lionel stands up to greet him.

"Mr. Sakamoto." Lionel says as he shakes the man's hand.

"Pleasure to be doing business with you again Mr. Luthor."

"Ah but the pleasure is all mine Mr. Sakamoto, especially considering the valuable package you have brought me this evening." Luthor states looking down at a tiny black case that the Japanese man is holding in his right hand as they both take their seats.

"So, how was your flight?" Lionel goes on.

"It was fine, I trust all the proper paperwork is in order." Mr. Sakamoto implies looking down at the little black case and then back up at Lionel.

"Absolutely my old friend, so how is life at the Tokyo, Japan branch of Wolfram and Hart treating you?"

"Quite well thank you, honestly Lionel you should join us. Your talents are far better suited to our company rather than dealing with the petty issues of mere mortals."

"Thank you Sakamoto-san but I guess I'm just a people person, what can I say."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Lionel. Many have already tried what you are contemplating and the results have always been the same." Mr. Sakamoto says as he slowly slides the case across the table to Lionel.

"True, but the difference between me and them is that I will not fail."

"A bold statement Lionel, but then again you always were a risk taker, albeit a little reckless."

"You don't attain anything in life by playing it safe my friend, you of all people should understand that very well."

A sly smirk is the only response that Lionel gets after his last statement.

"So, was it difficult to procure?" Lionel asks.

"Somewhat, it took allot of dark magic to create this. Something that can slow the target down as well as counteract the white magic within. But we pulled it off nonetheless. Besides after the incident in Salt Lake City the Senior Partners have a score to settle."

"Excellent, my business dealings with you have always ran smoothly." Lionel admits.

"When you deal with Wolfram and Hart you deal with the best."

"Indeed, I wish my other business affairs and associations ran as smoothly as this." Lionel says with a somewhat aggravated tone to his voice.

"All the more reason for you to join us Lionel. Honestly my old friend when are you going to join the big leagues?"

Mr. Sakamoto's last comment takes Lionel somewhat aback as is evident by the expression upon his face, which puts a gratifying grin on Sakamoto.

"Why Sakamoto, are you implying that you are superior to me. That was rather brazen." Lionel says with a pleasant smile.

"It is not you I am insulting my old friend. Merely the people that you do business with...aside from myself of course.

"Of course." Lionel says with a chuckle.

"But back to the matter at hand, are you sure that you want to go through with this on your own. We have unique resources that could be used to assist you in this endeavor."

"I am sure Sakamoto-san."

"By the way Lionel, you never did tell me exactly why you were doing this, I don't suppose you would care to enlighten me would you?"

"My reasons are my own Sakamoto, let's just leave it at that shall we?"

Just then...

"Good evening gentlemen are you ready to place your order?" A waiter asks suddenly appearing next to them.

"Ah, yes. Incidentally Sakamoto-san try the filet mignon it is excellent. That and I know of your fondness for American red meat." Lionel suggests eliciting a smile from his colleague as they both open their menus.

One week later...

Smallville, Kansas...

Its early morning as Lana Lang drives down a country road not too far from her home as she heads in for another busy day at the Talon, for however long it lasted anyway. True it still bothered her, she had grown quite attached to the place as did many of her friends. But she had made a decision, as much as she loved Smallville and the people in it, she had decided that she wanted to do something with her life. And selling the Talon seemed to be the only way to accomplish her goal, in Paris she hoped she would become the person she was meant to be instead of just wondering what if. And then there was Clark, to say that their history had been rocky would be an understatement. They had tried to make it work between them but terrible things just kept happening that would always screw it up. She would be kidding herself if she thought that wasn't a part of the reason she was leaving, part of her still loved Clark very deeply, but she wanted some stability in her life. As much as she loved Clark something inside her just told her that was something he just could not give her. If Lana had not been lost in thought as she drove down the road she might have been just a little more alert and been able to slam on her brakes in time before suddenly hitting a large object in the middle of the road as she came over a hill!

WHAM!

Her car comes to a dead stop with the back end flipping up abruptly but not going far enough to flip the car over on its top as gravity takes back over with the back end of the vehicle bouncing on the pavement as it comes back down. Luckily she had been wearing her seat belt and her airbag did engage! She is dazed but still conscious as she tries to clear the cobwebs and checks herself over for any injuries. What in the hell did she hit? Lana couldn't see past her airbag so she unbuckles her seat belt and steps out of the car, other than feeling a little dizzy and some possible bruising she seems none the worse for wear. But what she sees when she steps out of her car almost gives her a heart attack. Godzilla looks at Lana Lang with a somewhat bemused expression and then back down at the front of the smashed in car, it wasn't the first time that Godzilla had been hit by a vehicle since being shrunk down but it was always annoying nonetheless.

"Oh my God." Lana mummers to herself.

Godzilla looks back down at the car and then back to Lana again before uttering what sounded like an aggravated grunt as he turns and begins to walk away. But just then Godzilla hears something, it sounds like another vehicle approaching so he lumbers off the road towards a cornfield to conceal himself. No need to draw any more attention to himself than he already has. Suddenly coming into view is a large black vehicle the likes of which Lana has never seen before, roughly about the size of a semi. It screeches to a halt right in front of her as some men in bizarre looking jumpsuits with some even more bizarre looking instruments start pouring out of the back of the vehicle as a pair of big double doors open as well as two more men stepping out of the cab of the personnel carrier who begin to approach Lana.

"Sir, we have a civilian present what are your orders?" One of them asks on a two-way radio.

"... capture the civilian and bring whoever it is in."

"Yes sir."

What ever they all were carrying they rush up and point their instruments directly at Godzilla who turns around to regard them for a moment.

"Fire!" One of them yells as the men fire what appear to be some kind of darts out of their armaments and into Godzilla!

Godzilla is a little surprised that the darts actually penetrate and stick to him, normally that would never happen especially considering that his hide is practically invulnerable! But what Godzilla does not know is that the syringes are diamond tipped and razor-sharp. Despite this though as expected Godzilla's regenerative powers kick in closing the wounds almost instantly and pushing the darts out of his body in only a matter of seconds. But during the few seconds that they were actually attached to him some kind of toxin had been injected into his body, he could feel it and he suddenly felt very strange.

"It didn't drop him!" One of the men yells out.

"Reload and hit him again!" Bellows another.

"What is going on here?" Lana exclaims completely confused as to what is transpiring.

The men reload and fire once more sending another round of darts into Godzilla once again. Godzilla realizes that they're pumping something into him with the darts and he doesn't like the way it's making him feel as he advances towards the men with a snarl! Godzilla reaches the first couple of men in just a few seconds and throws them aside, he usually took care to not go out of his way to attack or harm humans but roughing these men up seemed acceptable since they attacked him first. A halfhearted slap sends one of them crashing through the front windshield of the personnel carrier, even when trying to be careful there were times when Godzilla did not know his own strength! The other men still out of reach continue reloading and firing again and again as Godzilla begins to make his way through the rest of them. The two men who approach Lana abruptly grab her and drag her off to the back of the personnel carrier as she kicks and yells in protest as to what exactly they're doing with her.

As Godzilla reaches the last one the toxin in his body finally begins to take full effect, he did not understand why his regenerative abilities were not counteracting it. There had been attempts in the past to tranquilize him but they had never been successful, so the question is what was being used on him now? What Godzilla didn't know was that the toxin was as much magical as it was biological. It had been manufactured at the labs of Wolfram and Hart! The dark magic infecting him was inhibiting his regenerative powers and shutting down his nervous system! As he picks the last man up off the ground by his head he suddenly feels very disoriented and eventually he drops the man back down. Godzilla begins to stagger around suddenly losing his equilibrium and his senses it seems! Just then the two men that had restrained Lana stepout from the back of the personnel carrier as they unload on Godzilla with even more of the darts to make sure that he is subdued! Godzilla was fading fast he felt as if he was going to pass out, the thought crossed his mind to use a nuclear pulse on his assailants but there was a chance that it would kill the girl. After a few more moments Godzilla loses consciousness.

Twenty-four hours later...

Smallville high school...

"Anything yet Chloe?" Clark asks as he walks into the workroom of Smallville high where the school newspaper the Torch is published.

"I'm afraid not Clark." Chloe tells him.

"An all points bulletin has been posted and a missing persons report filed but nothing has happened yet, it's as if she has completely vanished! Man, this is bogus!" Pete adds in a frustrated tone.

Clark had been all over Smallville trying to find Lana with no success, to say he was worried sick would be an understatement.

"What's this?" Says Chloe aloud.

"What?" Clark asks.

"Something about a strange animal being sighted not too far from Lana's house?" Chloe goes on.

"Huh?" Pete chimes in.

"Says here that it was described by an eye witness as some kind of weird looking dinosaur around eight feet tall." Clark reads looking over Chloe's shoulder.

"A dinosaur? You can't be serious. No wait, forget I even said anything. I don't know why I keep forgetting that we all live in the weirdest little town on the face of the planet." Pete says sarcastically.

"Does it have anything to do with Lana's disappearance you think?" Chloe wonders.

"I don't know, but it does seem like a somewhat strange coincidence." Clark says.

"You don't think she was kidnapped by anybody do you?" Pete goes on.

"No, anyone who has ever had a reason to mess with Lana is either dead or institutionalized. Have their been any escapes from the institution recently?" Inquires Clark.

"Already thought about that, they're all present and accounted for." She relents.

"You're thinking this has something to do with the dinosaur don't you?" Pete suspects.

"Well, in Smallville I've learned not to believe in mere coincidences. I'm heading back out, Chloe keep looking don't stop until you find something, anything." Clark tells them as he turns to leave.

"You got it." Pete proclaims as Chloe nods in agreement.

"... where could she be?" Clark says more to himself than anyone else.

Meanwhile in a laboratory just outside of Smallville...

"Everything is going as according to plan Mr. Luthor, as you can see we have Godzilla subdued and began running tests on his physiology and biology hours ago." A doctor says to Lionel who is standing next to him.

"Excellent! I want nonstop work on this, constant shifts around the clock until the answer is found! Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

"And what about Lana Lang?"

"We still have her in custody Sir as per your orders."

"Good, is there anything else that you'll need doctor Windstrom?"

"No Sir. Other than asking if you're sure he wont wake up? This creature's regenerative abilities almost make him immortal. How did you manage to subdue him like this?"

"An old colleague from Japan took care of everything for me doctor and with that let us drop this subject shall we?" Lionel suggests as he looks through an observation window at Godzilla's motionless body.

"But how? This shouldn't even be possi-"

"Did you not hear me the first time Dr. Windstrom!" Lionel says cutting him off.

"Ye-Yes, I see. And what of the young girl you had the men bring in? She tested negative for radioactive contamination hours ago why is she still being held here?"

"Doctor I can assume you are familiar with the phrase killing two birds with one stone, are you not?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping with enough prodding she could answer a few questions about a certain farm boy that I know. This is a perfect opportunity to get answers without anyone knowing that I am even involved. The decontamination story simply provided a perfect excuse."

And aside from that in his quest to cure his own terminal cancer Lionel had wondered that if he could not receive the answers he seeked from the caves that perhaps something could be found in Godzilla's regenerative DNA that could help him, at this point he was desperate and no risk was too great as far as he was concerned.

Just then.

"Mr. Luthor Sir, your son has entered the complex." A voice says over a radio headset that Lionel is wearing.

"What?" Lionel replies.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing father?" Lex stammers in an angry tone as he comes into the lab.

"You know son, you should really learn to quit barging in on my operations like this and as to your comments what exactly are you talking about?" Lionel replies as he turns around to greet his son.

"I know that your men practically abducted Lana Lang for one thing, and I also happen to know what you have confined down here in this secret lab! And may I add I'm not too damn pleased with either scenario!"

"And just how did you find all of this out, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I have my sources."

"Ah yes, I see. Uh, don't you think you're taking this rather personally son."

"You're damn right I am! Lana Lang isn't just a business associate she also happens to be my friend, and I do not appreciate how she has been treated!"

"Lex, Lex, Lex, you always did have a habit of becoming a little too personally attached to your help."

"Oh, this coming from the man who tried to woo Martha Kent when she was in your employ just a short time ago. Spare me dad."

"So what exactly do you intend to do?"

"Make things very difficult, and very public for you and you're little operation down here unless you release Lana Lang into my custody right here right now."

"What? Nothing to say about Godzilla?"

"You shouldn't play with fire dad you're liable to get burned. And when dealing with Godzilla being burned is never a good thing."

"I know the risks son, and I'm willing to take them. And as for Lana Lang we need to be sure that she has not been exposed to any radioactivity from being around Godzilla before we can release her. When my men captured the beast they were wearing protective suits but she was not. It is a simple matter Lex, maybe you should try calming down a little."

Unfortunately that statement was pretty much a boldfaced lie, the scientific team had discovered early on that this Godzilla in his shrunken form projects almost no radioactivity of any kind not really making it harmful for anyone to be around him. But Lionel figures what everyone else doesn't know won't hurt them, while at the same time it will serve his purposes nicely.

"You've had plenty of time to decontaminate her if that is what you're actually doing. Unless of course you've been too busy playing around with your newest acquisition to honestly give damn about a person's life not that I would ever expect you to, that would be giving you way too much credit. Or maybe you're just worried that Lana saw some things you didn't want her to see, which kind of makes me wonder what exactly you intended to do with her?" Lex asks in a very accusatory manner.

"Don't be ridiculous Lex you know I would never intentionally try to hurt any of your friends."

"Oh, you mean like you did with Clark when you made your little deal with Dr. Garner, and just what do you want with Godzilla anyway?"

"That is none of your concern Lex."

"Oh really."

"And as for Ms. Lang I'm filing the papers for her release as we speak, and I was just preparing to send my chief of security to get her and escort her from the premises."

"That's good dad, see that you do that." Lex proclaims getting right in his father's face.

An intense stare down takes place between father and son that lasts a few seconds until while still staring directly into his son's eyes Lionel gives a slight hand gesture signaling his chief of security to go get Lana. He would rather have had a chance to have his men speak with Lana first before letting her go, but Lionel decides that discretion is the better part of valor and there was no need for anyone to be given a reason to suspect his real motives. Part of that had already been jeopardized by Lex discovering him here seeing how he was hoping no one would be able to connect him to this operation at all. Better safe than sorry he decides...for now.

Back in the lab...

"Oh my God! He's waking up!" One of the lab technicians says alarmingly as Godzilla whose eyes had suddenly snapped open a few moments ago rises to a vertical position.

"What? This is impossible! A few moments ago our scans said he was in a coma!"

And indeed Godzilla was but the white magic dwelling inside of him counteracted the toxin like an anti-virus and now he was immune! Godzilla quickly surveys his surroundings and realizes he is not where he was before. He then takes notice of himself as several different wires and electrodes of every imaginable kind are attached to his body, needless to say...he is not amused. Growing angry Godzilla sends a massive power surge from his body into the wires that are attached to him as his dorsal plates light up for a few brief moments. But even that brief surge causes different kinds of medical equipment and the lab's computer banks to practically explode! Alarms begin to sound throughout the facility as the sprinkler system engages.

"What's going on dad?" Lex asks as he, his father, and everyone else present suddenly hears the alarms.

As chaos ensues Lionel tries desperately to hear a message being sent to him through his headset.

"What? What was that doctor, you're breaking up I can barely hear you!"

"I said Godzilla is free! He has awakened and has broken out of his containment cell, he's running loose in the plant!"

"What?" Lionel explodes but his ranting is cut short as the entire building is suddenly rocked by an explosion!

Back in the lab Godzilla has set the entire room ablaze with one shot of his nuclear breath. The remaining lab workers flee for their lives as another containment team appears to attempt to subdue Godzilla once more, but this time he doesn't plan on giving them a chance! One nuclear pulse later the containment team is sent flying in all directions and the fire in the room is intensified! Realizing his plans have failed Lionel escorted by security makes a beeline for the nearest exit immediately all the while cursing under his own breath.

"Dad where are you going, what about Lana, where is she?" Lex bellows chasing after Lionel.

Lionel stops for a moment as he considers this and gets in touch with the security chief on his headset.

"Rollins? I assume you're hearing the alarms as we are."

"Yes sir, I do."

"When you get to Ms. Lang find the nearest emergency exit and evacuate immediately is that understood?"

"Yes sir, in fact I'm just passing the lab now! There's a lot of fire inside I can't really tell what's-KABOOM!

Suddenly and abruptly the signal goes dead on Lionel's headset.

"Rollins? Rollins are you there? Come in!" Lionel stammers into the microphone but there is no response on the other end.

Unbeknownst to them another massive explosion had taken place in the lab belching a firestorm out of the doorway incinerating Rollins almost instantly!

"What happened? Dad?" Lex implores.

Just then another communication comes through on Lionel's headset, this time from a different member of the security staff.

"Sir, Rollins is dead and the hallway leading to the civilian's room is now blocked by fire, we can't get through!"

"What? Put the fire out and get to her, that's an order!"

"It's no good sir! The fires that started in the lab are chemical related, regular extinguishing agents of any kind are having no effect! We can't reach her sir she's done for!"

After moments of long hesitation Lionel makes a difficult decision.

"All right... I understand. Get everyone else out that you can and evacuate immediately, over and out."

"What? You can't just leave her down there!"

"I'm sorry son but she's as good as dead, as well as everyone else down in the lab." Lionel says coldly as he continues walking without even looking back at Lex.

"You sanctimonious b*****d! This is your fault! You brought that g******ed monster here, the blood of these people is on your hands! Are you listening to me!" Lex roars as Lionel continues walking without even looking back!

Lex quickly runs up to one of the security personnel grabbing them by their neck collar.

"Lana Lang where is she being kept?"

"I don't know?" Says the terrified security guard.

"Tell me now!"

"I told you! I don't know!" The guard shrieks as other security personnel approach Lex from his right.

"What's going on!" Lex yells as they suddenly grab hold of him.

"We can't have you running off getting yourself killed now can we Lex, you are after all my only heir." Lionel says looking back signaling for security to bring him along as he kicks and struggles to get free!

"You can't do this father! You can't let her die like this damn it!" Lex screams as he is drug away towards the exit with everyone else!

As the fire spreads there is a very real possibility that the place will go up in a massive fireball at any given moment. Lana meanwhile can hear the alarms as well and knows there is something wrong, she walks up to her door and carefully touches it realizing that it is scalding hot!

"My God, a fire!" Lana blurts out trying hard not to panic even though there were no windows in the room and no other way out!

She starts screaming for help hoping that someone will hear her, it is the only chance she has now and she knows it! And hear her someone does as the seemingly impregnable door is suddenly ripped off its hinges and thrown aside! Lana dives for the farthest corner of the room as flames erupt through the doorway. But something or more precisely someone blocks the opening not allowing anymore fire to get inside. Lana looks up to see Godzilla standing before her, he had lodged himself in the doorway to stop the fire from getting in. To say that she was utterly terrified would be an understatement as Godzilla stares down at her the dorsal plates on his back begin to glow, Lana closes her eyes tightly preparing for the worst.

It is then that Godzilla abruptly strides over and grabs hold of Lana causing her to start screaming all over again. Muffling her screams he holds Lana tight against himself while his massive arms shield the top half of her body as his breath blasts a hole through the wall leading outside. He then releases her aside from a firm grip on her right hand as she realizes when she tries to run and doesn't get far, but then she sees the massive hole in the wall leading outside. Godzilla then strides out bringing her along with him, Lana's feet shuffle as she is not sure whether to follow him out or try to get away from him. But after only getting a few feet outside of the building the entire place goes up in a massive explosion! Lana suddenly feels herself being jerked around in front of Godzilla again as he shields her with his massive girth as a firestorm erupts behind them! A few moments later all is quiet and out of the smoke walks Godzilla with Lana in his arms, she has survived the blast! As Godzilla continues walking Lana looks up at the monster disbelievingly.

"You...y-you saved me." She manages to say shortly before passing out.

After putting a little more distance between themselves and what remained of the lab Godzilla gently places Lana down on the ground. Unfortunately it is at about this time that Clark arrives on the scene having heard the screams and explosions from miles away with his super hearing. And just in time to see the smoking crater where it once was and Godzilla placing what appeared to be a lifeless Lana down on the ground! Now Clark usually didn't jump to conclusions, and he was also usually pretty levelheaded. But seeing what he has just seen causes his anger to get the better of him! Godzilla in the meantime had just put Lana down and taken a couple of steps back when Clark suddenly slams into him with the force of a freight train sending him flying backwards smashing through several trees and flip-flopping down onto the ground off in the distance! Clark then quickly turns his attention to Lana who he rushes over to in an instant, checking to see if she is still alive. Much to his relief there is a pulse and she seems fine other than being a little roughed up from the looks of her. But Clark is so busy counting his lucky stars that Lana is all right that he doesn't notice a massive figure slowly rising directly behind him!

WHAM!

Godzilla's tail slams into Clark hard and the first thing Clark hits is the nearest tree headfirst with jarring impact! Getting back up Clark sees that the creature has quickly recovered and is now standing next to Lana's body. Upon closer observation he realizes that this may be the animal that Chloe had mentioned earlier, it appears that his hunch was right. Using his superspeed Clark flies toward Godzilla once again, he had to get that thing away from Lana before it did whatever it was planning to do to her! Clark slams into Godzilla again but this time the kaiju King was expecting it and had firmly planted his feet, the impact nearly topples Godzilla over but he regains his footing and then gives Clark a solid punch to the gut sending him flying backwards again. As Clark gets back up once more he sees that Godzilla is advancing on him. Clark races around behind Godzilla and grabs hold of his tail as he swings Godzilla around and around until he decides to let him go.

Godzilla hits hard but springs back up very quickly as Clark attacks again letting Godzilla have it with a series of punches at blinding speed rocking the monster back and forth and eventually knocking him back down yet one more time. Godzilla lunges for Clark but his superspeed makes it impossible to even get close to grabbing him. Eventually Godzilla loses sight of Clark altogether and starts looking around to see where he went, meanwhile Clark is nearby and decides to use his heat vision on a very large tree near where Godzilla is standing. Focusing intently and being as quiet as he possibly can Clark hits the tree at just the right angle causing it to topple over and fall directly toward Godzilla who sees it coming at the last possible second. But Godzilla makes no conscious effort to move as the tree falls and smashes in two right overtop of him! Godzilla looks down at the remains of the tree lying around him and then looks directly at where Clark is hiding.

"Oh yeah, that was really effective." Clark says to himself sarcastically.

As for Godzilla he did not know what to make of this new intruder but it was obvious that it was far more than just human which meant he certainly had no qualms about using his full power against it. Godzilla merely waits for Clark to attack again which he does as he tries to rush Godzilla from behind. When Clark is right on top of him Godzilla unleashes a nuclear pulse sending him shooting straight backwards, this time it's Clark who gets to take out a couple of trees! Clark gets back up trying to shake off the cobwebs he can't recall any point in his life where he has ever been hit like that by anything before! But his moment of retrospect nearly costs him as he looks up just in time to see Godzilla utilizing his radioactive breath which Clark barely manages to dodge in time as an entire swath of trees is completely obliterated in one shot!

Clark looks on in disbelief as invulnerable as he was he was very glad he didn't let that beam hit him. Clark rushes towards Godzilla once again who tries one more time to blast him with his breath but Clark jumps high dodging the attack and comes back down hard right on top of Godzilla. Once in a dominant position Clark begins to pound away with everything he has not letting up for a moment! Left, right, left, right, one punch after another slams into Godzilla's jaw again and again and again with enough force to shatter concrete! Clark finally thinks he's beginning to win when on one particular swing Godzilla catches his right fist in his left palm stopping it abruptly.

"What?" Clark says in surprise a split-second before Godzilla's right hand shoots forth clasping tightly around Clark's throat!

Clark's left hand grabs onto Godzilla's wrist trying to pull it loose from his neck as the monster King rises to a vertical position while still holding a firm grip on Clark who is now being held up all of the ground. Godzilla pulls Clark in close until he is face to face with him and then utters a low threatening snarl shortly before swinging Clark up and smashing him down face first into a massive rock jutting up out of the ground practically shattering it into gravel! As Clark tries to pull himself up off of the ground he doesn't notice Godzilla's dorsal plates lighting up one more time... this time Godzilla doesn't miss!

BOOM!-SMASH!

Clark digs himself out of a massive pile of practically shredded and splintered lumber, that blast was even worse than the nuclear pulse! As Godzilla lumbers toward him Clark realizes that he can't hold back and focuses his heat vision directly on Godzilla himself but realizes to his dismay that it doesn't seem to be having any effect!

SLAM!

Godzilla barrels into Clark hard and doesn't stop running until they hit something...like the side of a mountain!

SMASH!

Clark lies in a massive impression created in the rock face by the force of their impact. He lies completely motionless garnering the curiosity of Godzilla who steps in for a closer look.

KAPOW!

An incredible uppercut from Clark sends Godzilla spiraling up into the sky flying for what was probably a solid mile before landing with earthshaking force! Clark then uses his superspeed to rush back to where Godzilla landed. He realizes they're pretty much back where their fight initially started, he sees Lana lying nearby still unconscious and thankfully unharmed during the course of this fight. Clark zeros in on Godzilla quickly who turns around just in time to get slammed hard by part of a massive tree that Clark swings into his abdomen smashing it to splinters as Godzilla goes tumbling. But Godzilla conveniently falls on a massive boulder which he gets a firm grip on as Clark moves in again. Godzilla waits playing possum as Clark did earlier until he grabs hold of Godzilla's shoulder and attempts to jerk him back up off the ground. Clark manages to throw his arms up in front of him as Godzilla tries to smash him with the boulder which breaks into pieces when it makes contact with Clark's forearms!

Clark then gives Godzilla a boot to the stomach followed by a shoulder tackle which topples him over one more time as he catches him off-balance. But like before Godzilla is already back up and dusting himself off as his dorsal plates begin to glow yet one more time. As he unleashes another blast Clark uses his superspeed to dodge this time as Godzilla attempts to follow him with the beam absolutely laying waste to practically everything around them! But one particular shot takes out a tree that looks as if it is going to fall directly where Lana is lying! Godzilla's head snaps over in her direction as he breaks off the beam, Clark stops running to see what has distracted the kaiju King. When he sees what is about to happen he makes a mad dash toward her but amidst the falling debris from Godzilla's blast he accidentally trips which at high-speed means suddenly smashing face first into the ground and digging a furrow as he skids along through the soil!

With valuable seconds ticking by Clark quickly regains his balance fearing desperately that he won't make it to her in time! But when Clark looks up he sees that the tree has already been stopped. Godzilla is standing over Lana's body holding the fallen tree up with one hand, he then gives it a push sending it flying through the air as it lands a few hundred feet away. Clark cannot believe what he has just seen as Godzilla continues to stand over Lana's body hunkering down in a defensive position growling menacingly with a defiant glare directed at Clark. Again Clark is taken aback was this creature actually protecting Lana from him? And if he had hurt her or had been trying to hurt her why did he save her just now? Clark begins to wonder suddenly if all of this hasn't been just one big disastrous misunderstanding. It's at this time that Lana finally begins to regain consciousness.

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?" She mummers placing a hand on her forehead as her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Lana? Are you okay?" Clark says as he begins to move toward them but Godzilla snarls once more his pupilless eyes glowing bright blue causing Clark to stop dead in his tracks.

Lana suddenly remembers what happened as she quickly surveys the situation.

"It, it's okay. He's a friend." She explains trying to get back up.

But she is still very disoriented and almost falls back down but Godzilla grabs her before that happens. Once back up she rushes toward Clark and they share an embrace, Godzilla meanwhile cocks his head sideways in a slightly confused fashion.

"Lana, what happened here?"

"Some weird guys in radiation suits that attacked Godzilla practically kidnapped me and brought me to this compound. But something went wrong, I'm not exactly sure what? But the entire place went up in flames somehow! I was locked in a room with no way out thinking I was going to be burned alive. But then Godzilla suddenly showed up and got me out, and when the building exploded he shielded me from the blast with his own body! I lost consciousness shortly after that. He saved my life." Lana says looking back at Godzilla with a smile.

Lana then takes notice of the devastation surrounding them that had been caused by the fight between Godzilla and Clark!

"My God. Did the explosion cause all of this?" She asks with a look of complete shock on her face.

"Um...uh, yeah. I suppose it did, I didn't get here until after the place had already went up."

Clark hated lying to Lana but he knew he had protect his secret at any cost even though it still didn't make him feel any better. While lost in thought Clark doesn't see Lana walk back over to Godzilla, but does when he hears her speak.

"Thank you." She says taking hold of Godzilla's right hand in both of hers as he looks down at her.

Clark suddenly felt very regretful of what had happened here, now realizing that this fight never had to happen in the first place. Godzilla nods in response to Lana. Just then though sirens can be heard coming from the distance, Clark, Lana, and Godzilla all look in the direction the sounds seem to be coming from. Having had about all the human and nonhuman contact that he could stand for one day Godzilla lets go of Lana's hands and begins to walk away planning to make himself scarce before more humans arrived on the scene. He stops to regard Clark for a moment staring at him intensely.

"No... hard feelings?" Clark says sincerely but awkwardly somewhat withering under the saurian's gaze.

Godzilla merely raises an eyebrow and snorts as he turns around and walks off into the forest as Clark scratches the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"What was that all about?" Lana asks.

"I...kinda... tried to attack him when I first got here." Clark admits regrettably.

"You what?" Lana says trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, when I first got here all I saw was a decimated lab and him standing over your body. I...kinda jumped to conclusions."

"You actually tried to fight Godzilla? He could've broken you in half! Why did you try to do?"

"Oh, not much. I punched him a couple of times...and maybe kicked him a little." Clark says forlornly realizing that he was coming as close as he possibly could to telling her the truth without actually telling her what happened.

"Well, I guess Godzilla isn't the only one I should give the nickname hero to." Lana says with a grin causing Clark to blush as he hangs his head.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Clark asks.

"Definitely." Lana says as the two of them decide to follow Godzilla's example and leave the area before the authorities arrive.

"So that was Godzilla huh? Funny, I saw him as being a little taller." Clark jokes.

"I can't explain that but he does look somewhat similar to the pictures I've seen in history books. Only he looks bigger now, stronger." Lana states.

"Maybe he evolved or something?"

"Maybe. Even though he's supposed to be a good monster actually being in his presence was still very frightening at first."

"Until you realized he was trying to help you."

"That pretty much covers it."

"Sort of a contemporary beauty and the beast story?"

"Ha ha you very funny I kill you last." She replies as they both start laughing.

Later at the Kent farm...

"Well, that's one hell of a story son." Jonathan says.

"Definitely one for the grandkids." Martha adds.

"Yeah, I guess if I was looking for a real test of my powers and invulnerability I definitely got it today." Clark explains.

"What's wrong Clark?" Martha asks noticing him suddenly lost in thought.

"I was just thinking. If Lana could see past Godzilla's appearance and not be afraid of him, maybe just maybe-"

"Son I know where you're going with this, and I know it sounds logical. But you need to realize that the more people that know your secret the more in danger they are because they know it. Because we both know there are people out there who will do anything to discover or possess someone like you including hurting those that you care the most about. We've already been through that before son." Jonathan tells him.

"I know... but it doesn't hurt to dream does it?" Clark says in a defeated tone as Martha with a look of sympathy sits down next to him and puts her arms around him followed shortly by Jonathan who sits down on the other side of him.

"We know it's difficult son, we know how much you love Lana. And how it makes you feel to not be able to be with her. But however hard it gets no matter how lonely, just remember we are always here for you son to help you cope." Jonathan speaks.

"I know. I don't know what I would do without the two of you to help keep me going during times like this."

"And even if things never work out between you and Lana you can't give up hope that someday you'll meet someone that will accept you for who you are." Martha reassures him.

"I hope you're right mom. I really do." Clark says.

EPILOGUE

In a secluded farmhouse on the other side of Smallville.

"Derek? Derek are you in here?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Tonight we resurrect our lord, and receive the gift of immortality! And any who stand in our way...will die!"

THE END

Next chapter, Godzilla vs. Dracula, nuff said.


	5. Dead Man Walking

Editor's note: This story features the version of Dracula that appeared in the 2004 film Van Helsing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 5

DEAD MAN WALKING

Prologue

Deep within a forest...

In the dark of night...

The scene is one of a massacre...

A terrible evil has been resurrected through dark magic ...

And the gratitude its resurrectionists has received is death...

The last of their number cries out in horror...

But it is to no avail...

"Why? Why are you doing this? We brought you back my lord!" The feeble mortal pleads uselessly.

"And you have my deepest gratitude." A dark and powerful voice replies.

"Then why are you doing thi-ack?" His pleas are cut short as his neck is snapped like a twig.

"I needed a little snack." The voice says jovially letting the lifeless body slump down to the ground.

The bodies of the other cultists lie strewn all over completely lifeless and drained of blood...

The band of young mortals had been dealt with...

It was now time to see just how long he had been gone...

It was time for the mortals to remember what it meant to fear the night...

To fear he who cannot be killed...

Now! And for all time...DRACULA LIVES!

As Dracula flies high above in the night sky he soaks in every sight, every sound, and every smell of this new age which he knows that he is truly removed from. It would take time to adjust to his new surroundings, but after being truly dead and gone for over a century all that matters for the moment is that he is flesh and blood once more. He decides to ascertain where he is by asking one of the townsfolk walking down below. Landing in a small park he chooses a secluded patch of trees to revert back to his human form, there was no need to cause a panic at least until he knew where he was and what year it was. He walks out onto a heavily worn trail that starts to lead out of the park when he spots a couple of young lovebirds making out on a park bench.

"Excuse me, please pardon my interruption. I do not wish to be rude but I wonder if you could perchance humor a silly question for me but for moment?" Dracula asks startling them slightly as he steps out of the shadows.

"Uh, okay." The young man says taking notice of Dracula's bizarre garb.

"Thank you. Now, could you please tell me where I am and what year it is?"

"What?" The young female says speaking up at last.

"Again I apologize, but I did say that it would be a silly question."

"What are you, some kind of foreigner or something?" The young man asks.

"Yes, or something." Dracula says with a mischievous grin that makes the young woman shiver.

"Okay. Well, if you must know. You're in Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America and the year is 2004. Are you lost or something?"

"Not anymore." Dracula says in a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I thank you for your time and assistance, I am truly sorry if I troubled you. But in case you're curious, yes she is a virgin and she is also going to be a screamer as well." Dracula says whispering in the gentleman's ear as he pats him on his right shoulder.

"Ta ta, have fun." Dracula says with a wink and a smile shortly before giving a slight bow and then turning to walk away.

"What did he say to you?" The young woman asks having not quite heard Dracula's whispered comments, but the only response she gets is a completely shocked and dumbfounded look from her boyfriend.

"So, 100 years have passed and I am in the West no less. How very interesting." Dracula says to himself shortly before transforming once more and taking off of up into the sky.

Indeed, he was as about as far removed from Transylvania as he could possibly be. But that did not mean he could not start fresh here in America and he had always wanted to travel the world. Whether it be this age or another it made no difference. But as he soars above his ponderings are interrupted by something, or more precisely someone that he spots down on the street below. Leaving the Talon Lana unlocks the driver's side door of her car, she stops for a moment as she looks at the front bumper of a vehicle that she had only recently gotten out of a body shop after crashing it into Godzilla of all things! It was most certainly an experience she would not soon forget, and something that hopefully would not happen again anytime soon.

Thusly she gets in her car and turns on the ignition, she had to make a quick stop at the local library to drop off some French language books before heading home. But as she pulls out onto the street she does not notice that she is being watched from above. Dracula meanwhile had only gotten a brief glimpse of Lana, but a glimpse was all that he needed. He is captivated by her beauty and decides to pursue her as he follows her car all the way to the library flying lower then he had been before but not low enough to be illuminated by the street lights. Finally coming to a stop Lana parks her car, gets out, and walks through the main entrance of the library carrying her books. Walking up to the main desk she hands them to the librarian who is just getting ready to lockup, she had made it just in time. But as she turns around she is suddenly startled by a dark figure that had not been there a moment before!

"Good evening my dear, I did not mean to frighten you." Dracula says to her with a warm smile.

"I-It's...okay. I-I should have watched where I was... going?" Lana replies suddenly feeling very strange.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Count Vladislas Dracula." He informs her as he kneels down giving Lana a bow.

"Wha-what d-did you... say... your name...was..." Lana asks drifting off at the end of her sentence suddenly feeling quite disoriented as Dracula makes eye contact with her.

"And you are...La-na Ling?" Dracula says looking over at her library card sitting on the return desk as he tries to pronounce her name.

Lana felt as if she was frozen in place, completely mesmerized by Dracula's gaze. Some part of her realized there was something wrong but at the same time she was helpless to stop it. Though he had only been recently resurrected after being no more than dust for over a 100 years Dracula's powers were strong as they never were, including his ability to hypnotize and seduce the opposite sex. Lana tries to speak but cannot find the words, her vocal cords were as paralyzed as the rest of her was as Dracula moves ever closer.

"Yes, indeed you are beautiful. As demure and fair as the women of my age a century ago, I am glad there are some things that have not changed in his new world." Dracula says as he finally comes to a stop directly in front of her as he brings his right hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

Lana lets out a breathless sigh as he touches her, it was almost orgasmic. Completely mystified her knees buckle, but in a smooth fluid motion Dracula shifts from where he is standing to nonchalantly catch her before she falls. She practically goes limp in his arms as he leans her back running his right hand through her long dark hair. As her head tilts back her neck is exposed all the more bringing forth a rush of lust and desire that can be seen in Dracula's eyes. The old prune of a librarian however did not plan on tolerating any flirtatious high jinx of this kind as she takes notice of what is happening...

"Excuse me, this is hardly the proper manner to conduct yourselves in a library. Perhaps the two of you should get a room." The librarian says venomously.

"My most sincerest apologies Madame." Dracula says as in one swift motion his right hand transforms into a massive claw as it lashes out ripping out the old woman's throat in the blink of an eye!

Dracula then turns his attention back to Lana who is still too enchanted to even react to what is going on around her.

"How would you like to join me as a creature of the night?" Dracula says boldly.

"Wh-What..." Lana manages to half mumble.

"Yes, you shall be my new bride. And the kiss that I shall bestow upon you will grant you eternal life. You shall be mine for all-time, and you shall know pleasures and power the likes of which no mortal has ever even dreamed!" He says boastfully.

"N-nno...I...c-can't..." Lana finally manages to stutter out summoning the last shreds of conscious thought and free will that she has left but it is fleeting quickly.

"Your will is strong child, all the more reason you should be my bride. And indeed you shall." He proclaims as his eyes suddenly blaze a bright yellow, his fangs growing as he opens his mouth wide.

"No." She manages to barely whisper.

"Come come now my dear, just relax and let it happen. There is no one that can save you now." Dracula says as he leans down to bite her.

KABLAM!

With a sudden explosion the back wall of the library suddenly caves in sending brick, shelving, and books flying in all directions! Suddenly jerking his head back up Dracula stares intently at the source of the disturbance which also breaks Lana out of her trance. As the dust settles Lana hears a familiar snarl as she twists her head in the direction of the opening to see something else just as familiar.

Godzilla has arrived.

"What is this?" Dracula ponders aloud looking at the massive saurian.

"Godzilla?" Lana blurts out suddenly feeling a twinge of hope.

Lana had thought that Godzilla had left Smallville and Kansas as well for that matter but apparently and thankfully she was wrong on both counts. Godzilla meanwhile had sensed the awakening evil of Dracula and had decided to return to Smallville to confront it. Godzilla takes a firm stance and then roars out his challenge to Dracula who decides to temporarily release Lana who quickly runs off as he begins to walk towards Godzilla for a closer look.

"What do we have here? Some kind of juvenile dragon, or a strange kind of gargoyle perhaps." Dracula says as he walks right up to Godzilla.

The two then engage in a tense stare down, Godzilla towers over Dracula but it is more than evident that he is not afraid as he stares up at the kaiju king with an arrogant smirk upon his face.

"I must admit I cannot recall ever seen anything like you before in the nearly 500 years I have existed in this world. What was your name again...God...zilla...was it? Hmmm, not sure I like the name, at least part of it anyway."

Godzilla's only reply is a low growl as he expels a tiny blast of hot air into Dracula's face whose smile broadens all the more.

"So, you seek to challenge me... what ever you are." He says as Godzilla continues to gaze down at him.

"Very well then." Dracula says calmly as he begins to turn away.

Then a split-second later he spins back around giving Godzilla a backhand that sends him flying back out of the hole that he just made! Lana is watching from nearby and gasps in disbelief at what she has just seen! Dracula follows him out of the gaping hole in the wall. Only when he makes it outside is the extent of his attack realized. There had been a large tree not too far from the opening...Godzilla had gone through it when Dracula hit him...as well as a fence, two parked cars, a light post, and another brick wall that surrounded someone else's place of residence! As Godzilla digs himself out of the rubble he looks up to see Dracula standing off in the distance with his arms crossed in front of him looking even more smug than ever. But then his smug grin disappears as he transforms morphing into his monstrous demon bat form unfolding his massive wings! Godzilla tilts his head curiously at the sudden change in Dracula's appearance, but he doesn't get to ponder it long as Dracula suddenly flies straight toward him at breakneck speed with an inhuman shriek!

WHAM!

Spearing into Godzilla like a javelin Dracula hits hard going clean through the house Godzilla had landed in front of practically obliterating it from the inside out! The only saving grace is that there was no one home at the time! On the other side Dracula gets a firm grip on Godzilla's throat and lifts him up off the ground, now he was just as big as Godzilla if not bigger! But Godzilla swings his massive tail down taking out Dracula's legs as he comes down directly on top of him, Godzilla then grabs hold of the gigantic arm choking him and exerts his own strength as he breaks Dracula's forearm shattering the bone to splinters. With a roar of pain Dracula punches Godzilla off of him allowing himself to get back up.

Godzilla watches closely as Dracula holds his mutilated arm up in front of himself while still staring directly at Godzilla, the injury then completely regenerates! Dracula then attacks again as he flies in letting Godzilla have it with a series of thunderous punches knocking the kaiju back and forth, Godzilla takes this abuse for so long until he starts to get angry. Then on one particular swing Godzilla ducks and then begins to return the favor giving Dracula some punches of his own. Getting frustrated himself Dracula grabs Godzilla picks him up over his head and then slams him down hard onto the ground headfirst in a maneuver that would have probably broken the neck of any normal creature. As Godzilla gets back up Dracula plows into him yet again this time taking off high into the air. Meanwhile Lana had just made it to the spot where they had been fighting but a few moments ago now realizing that they're gone. At the speed Dracula is flying both he and Godzilla reach Metropolis in no time flat.

BABOOM!

With terrifying impact Dracula drills Godzilla down into the top of a 20 story office building smashing him through floor by floor until they hit ground zero with the force of an earthquake! Since it was after-hours though there was no one left in the building other than a janitor who ran screaming for his life as Dracula and Godzilla plummeted through the floor he was working on as they went down. Dracula takes a step back not fully expecting Godzilla to rise, but nonetheless he does with defiance blazing in his eyes! For a brief moment Dracula reverts back to his human form.

"Impressive creature, your resiliency is a match for my own. But I however am undead and cannot be killed, can you say the same." Dracula gloats shortly before transforming once again and tackling Godzilla once more.

Eventually they come crashing out of the office building and out into a busy street! Still pushing Godzilla back they slam into a bus full of people which is pushed sideways across the street until it grinds to a halt against an apartment complex! People were now screaming and running in all directions and anyone in cars were getting the hell out of Dodge or screeching to a halt, meanwhile everyone in the bus starts to pile out through the side door or the windows as quickly as they can! As Dracula keeps Godzilla pinned against the bus he doesn't pay any attention to the dorsal plates on Godzilla's back that have suddenly started to glow. It is a mistake that costs him dearly.

SHOOM!

At point-blank range Godzilla unleashes a full force breath blast of nuclear energy directly into Dracula! He even angles the trajectory of his beam to push Dracula up and away from the street and any people that were still on it. Dracula goes smashing back up through the building they had just come out of moving in a diagonal position floor by floor until he comes crashing back out the other side about fifteen stories up! Still disoriented by the blast Dracula falls all the way back down to the street below with a sickening splat, as far as Godzilla was concerned what went around came around! Finally Dracula arises shaking off the cobwebs just as Godzilla explodes through the wall of the office building as he had smashed himself a path all the way back through to slam into Dracula head-on once again! Dracula goes flying backwards smashing into a car that just happens to be driving by at the time!

The force of the impact sends the car skidding sideways across the pavement as Dracula spins around and then grabs the vehicle with its occupants still inside! He then picks it up above his head and throws it at Godzilla! But Godzilla catches the vehicle and then throws it back minus its occupants, Godzilla had jerked them out before throwing the car back! Dracula easily dodges the incoming car and tries to fly towards Godzilla once more, he is however in for another nasty surprise as he gets nailed by a nuclear pulse that sends him flying backwards and crashing in through the front window of a nearby bar sending the patrons scattering in all directions.

Dracula is still regenerating the damage when Godzilla strides in grabs them by his neck and throws him back outside. As Dracula gets up from that he gets nailed by Godzilla's tail directly in the face shortly before getting closelined back down onto the street hard. As Godzilla advances though Dracula utilizes some offense as he swings out one of his massive wings into Godzilla sending him flying into the air and crashing on top of a parked car. Dracula then darts in at blinding speed practically slicing Godzilla to ribbons with razor sharp claws practically mauling him like a grizzly! He caps this attack with a double backhanded outward slash which rips open Godzilla's abdomen and spills his intestines onto the street! As Godzilla falls to one knee Dracula reverts back to human form once again.

"A valiant effort Godzilla, but you can't kill what's already dead and you cannot defeat me." Dracula proclaims as he begins to laugh to himself.

But his laughter stops when he watches Godzilla rise back up to a vertical base practically scooping up his intestines and shoving them back inside his body before his magically empowered g-cells completely repair and reseal the wound!

"So the game is far from over I see." Dracula says angrily before transforming again and resuming his attack.

Though most of the bystanders had already ran for their lives Godzilla couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone still around that might get hurt during this battle. But before they can pick up where they left off a high speed blur suddenly slams into both of them as they go racing through the city and eventually outside of city limits. Coming to a stop in what appears to be an open field they both go rolling but get upright very quickly to see what has interrupted them.

"Sorry guys, if you two kept playing in the street someone was liable to get hurt." Clark says.

"And who is this that joins the dance?" Dracula says going back to his human appearance.

"Who I am doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does my boy. Especially since it is obvious that you are far more than just a mere mortal." Dracula says as he begins to walk towards Clark who begins to back away defensively not sure as to what Dracula will do next.

Godzilla pauses for a moment watching both Dracula and Clark closely and carefully as they exchange words.

As Dracula gets closer he picks up on something, or more precisely he senses something. A wicked smile comes across his face as he comes to a stop and tilts his head sideways.

"I see, you love her." Dracula proclaims.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The beautiful raven haired creature that I left back at the library. I believe her name is...Lana Lang."

Clark's jaw drops to the ground when he realizes that this monster had actually been in contact with Lana.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Clark exclaims with anger in his voice.

"Oh relax, she's perfectly fine. And once I make her one of my brides she will be far better than fine, you see our scaly friend here interrupted me before I really had a chance to get to know her better."

"Well, you're about to get interrupted again." Clark says as he rushes towards Dracula using his superspeed once again.

And so the battle is joined as both Clark and Godzilla attack Dracula at the same time. Clark wasn't sure how to regard Godzilla exactly, as to whether or not he was friend or foe. But Dracula was most definitely their common enemy especially considering what may or may not have happened to Lana if not for their intervention and that was all Clark needed to know right now. Both Clark and Godzilla let Dracula have it with everything they've got, but just as before he completely regenerates every bit of damage that is done to him. Clark tries to burn Dracula with his heat vision but he regenerates that damage as well.

But on one particular exchange something disastrous happens, after throwing Godzilla aside for a brief moment Dracula gets a firm grip on Clark and reverts back to his human form long enough to sink his teeth into Clark's neck. Clark manages to throw Dracula off of him but not before he manages to sample some of the kryptonian's blood. Clark freaks out briefly, the fact that Dracula's fangs could actually penetrate his skin shocks him to an untold degree! But Clark would eventually learn later in his life that things of a magical or mystical nature could harm him as well. Meanwhile Dracula's body shudders as his eyes roll into the back his head.

"Such... power! Such strength!" Dracula exclaims outstretching his arms from his sides reveling in the energy he had gained from Clark's blood!

Clark tries to attack again but one punch from Dracula to the gut doubles Clark over in pain! This is followed by an uppercut that sends Clark flying for miles! In the meantime Godzilla has been building energy for a breath blast, Dracula turns around to face him morphing back into his monstrous form. Godzilla unleashes the blast which strikes Dracula dead on but with his newfound strength not only is he able to stand against it he begins to walk towards Godzilla while the beam is still being focused upon him! When he reaches Godzilla a vicious backhand from one of his gigantic wings sends Godzilla flying as well! With Clark's superhuman blood augmenting his already terrible power Dracula has practically become a god.

"Is there no one on this earth who can oppose me?" Dracula roars to the heavens as he shifts back to human.

"How about us?" A voice says from behind Dracula.

He turns around to see two individuals standing before him carrying strange looking guns, one has dark hair with a black leather coat, the other shorter individual has platinum blond hair and is wearing a long leather duster. Dracula senses right away that they are also vampires, juveniles by his standards but vampires nonetheless. But he also senses something else, something that wasn't right. Something very wrong.

"What have we here? Two vampires with souls? What a horrifying development, my condolences." Dracula says.

But then Dracula picks up on something else. A slight look of worry followed by contempt shortly follows as his eyes focus on the weapons they are carrying.

"Condolence this!" Angel says as both he and Spike raise the barrels of their weapons towards Dracula.

But using blinding speed Dracula bolts grabbing both of the guns before they can even discharge as he twists and crushes the barrels in his hands before jerking them out of their grasp!

"Bloody hell!" Spike manages to blurt out before catching a straight punch to the chest from Dracula who in practically the same motion gives Angel a roundhouse right almost putting both of them into orbit as they both land horribly in the distance!

"Well, that sucked." Spike stammers still trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him by the sheer force of Dracula's punch.

"Well, what now fearless leader? Without the guns we don't have a chance of putting the ponce down." Spike goes on.

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan." Angel says picking himself up off the ground with a slight groan.

"And here I thought that fat caveman brow of yours was just full of fluff." Spike snips.

"No Spike thats your department not mine and I don't have caveman brow!" Angel shoots back in an agitated manner as he rubs his right hand over his forehead curiously.

"So what is this plan?"

"We go in, we fight anyway, try not to get killed... again." Angel answers very deadpan.

"Oh, okay." Spike says jovially as they both charge back in.

When Angel and Spike make it back to where Dracula is standing they see that both Clark and Godzilla have returned as well and are circling around him. Clark takes notice of the new arrivals for a moment suddenly feeling very uneasy which Angel picks up on.

"Well, there they are. Super lizard and Superboy, just like reconnaissance told us before the jet even landed." Spike observes.

"You must be Clark Kent." Angel says to him.

"How did you know my name? Who are you guys?"

"I'm Angel, this is Spike. Relax we know that your a superhuman, and don't worry your secret is safe with us."

"Besides mate, we'd rather you help us lay the smack down on Drac here." Spike adds.

"How do you know?" Clark asks.

"We have unique resources where we come from." Angel tells him.

"Unique as in demonic, twisted, evil, malevolently morbid and just a tad bit kinky." Spike throws in with a complacent expression.

"So what are you guys?"

"Vampires." Spike answers bluntly eliciting a shocked reaction from Clark.

"Don't worry, we're...good vampires." Angel explains awkwardly.

"Hold on now, we're not that good." Spike interjects trying to uphold his badass image as he straightens his duster.

"We don't drink human blood, only animal." Angel continues ignoring Spike's comment.

"Unless they really deserve it." Spike interrupts again.

"Spike!" Angel says in a frustrated tone.

"You'll have to forgive him, stating the obvious is sometimes difficult for him. It's that caveman brow he has, it's plenty big but it's mostly bone and air trust me." Spike informs Clark while Angel silently fumes looking like he wants to punch Spike in the face.

Godzilla watches the bickering humanoids with a bemused expression, how humans could waste time talking when there was a battle to finish was beyond his understanding. In the meantime though they all suddenly realize that Dracula is staring directly at them with a fist placed under his chin in a thinking man sort of gesture.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just wait until you're all finished, hell forbid I should interrupt you." Dracula says nonchalantly in a whimsical tone of voice.

"Let's do this." Angel snarls as both he and Spike put on their game faces as they vamp out.

Godzilla slams into Dracula hard with some punches as Clark rushes in from behind hitting Dracula with his own rapid fire fists while Spike and Angel come in from either side connecting with roundhouse flying spin kicks directly to the sides of his skull which they follow up with some swordplay as they both unsheathe blades and go to swinging with all the force they can muster as Dracula is slashed and impaled several times! Dracula however backhands Angel and grabs Spike throwing him into Clark shortly before giving Godzilla a straight left-hand punch that sends him rolling. Clark moves back in again trying to utilize his superspeed to get the advantage, for this exchange Dracula decides to morph back to his human form once again. Clark throws his punches faster than the human eye can follow but despite this Dracula blocks and perrys every single swing effortlessly before striking out with his right palm to Clark's chest sending him flying backwards yet again. Clark gets back up with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Don't look so surprised boy, I have your power to thank for this!"

Godzilla goes for another breath blast but Dracula transforms flying up to avoid the attack before coming back down and hitting Godzilla hard. As Angel and Spike rush back in Dracula throws Godzilla into Clark so he can spar with his vampire brethren going back to human form once again so that he can fight them on their own level. Angel and Spike attack simultaneously trying to utilize all of their learned fighting skills to the best of their ability against their seemingly unstoppable foe but Dracula still holds his own.

"For young sucklings your fighting skills are superb. If it were not for those pesky souls of yours I would ask you to join me." Dracula confesses.

"No thanks, not interested." Angel says giving Dracula a straight right jab to his jaw.

"Yeah, stuff it wanker." Spike adds swinging a roundhouse left into Dracula's face.

"Very well then." Dracula replies ending their confrontation as he thrusts his hands out grabbing both of them by their throats as he begins to squeeze.

This distraction however gives Godzilla a chance to get a good bead on Dracula who suddenly gets blasted from behind by Godzilla's breath causing him to drop Angel and Spike. Slightly dazed Dracula gets back up just in time to catch a series of fast and furious punches from Clark who makes himself scarce really fast when he sees Godzilla charging in from the left. Slamming into Dracula he gets a firm grip as he puts his arms around his waist and then begins to unleash a horrific series of nuclear pulses with Dracula being caught directly in the epicenter! After half a dozen shockwaves Godzilla lets Dracula have it with yet another breath blast at point-blank range as he unlocks his arms from around him at the last possible second! What's left of Dracula goes tumbling across the ground in a heap and then lies motionless.

Everyone approaches cautiously as they all look on wondering if that has finally done it. The answer is an obvious no as Dracula suddenly sits up! But the site is not a pretty one, during Godzilla's devastating attack Dracula had lost both of his arms and most of his chest and upper torso along with his head which had been completely blown away! Everyone watches in shock though as he once again completely regenerates appearing none the worse for wear as he clears a lock of hair away from the front of his face. He then abruptly grabs Godzilla and throws him for what seems like a country mile!

"Oh how long it has been since I have enjoyed a good fight! But the fact of the matter is I have a beautiful bride waiting for me back in town and though patience is certainly a virtue for one who is immortal I really cannot afford to be detained by any of you for any longer." Dracula tells them.

But just then Dracula is shot in the back by something.

"I think that's quite far enough." A voice says from behind him as Dracula turns around.

Wesley Windam Pryce stands before Dracula holding the exact same kind of gun that Angel and Spike had been carrying with them. Recognizing it immediately Dracula quickly reaches behind him and jerks what appears to be a dart out of his lower back. He looks at it with disgust for a few moments and then throws it down focusing his vile gaze upon Wesley.

"Sorry if this seems rather anticlimactic, but when dealing with an entity with only one known weakness you take what you can get." Wesley says.

"Pathetic wretches. I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you in a manner such as this." Dracula hisses angrily as he falls down to one knee while Wesley pumps several more darts into him.

The darts that were being used were full of a mystical toxin synthesized at the Wolfram and Hart labs from werewolf DNA, especially its fangs! And Dracula knows it... he can feel it.

"Shouldn't he be decaying by now?" Angel asks Wesley.

"He's supposed to be." Wesley says.

Dracula himself suddenly realizes after a few moments that his body is not turning to dust as a gleefully evil smile comes across his face.

"The boy's blood." Dracula says to himself in reference to Clark a split-second before he lunges up closing the gap between himself and Wesley as he gets a firm grip around his neck!

"That may have worked on me before. But the power flowing through my veins now has ascended me beyond my weakness!" Dracula proclaims!

Clark, Angel, and Spike charge in to try and save Wesley but Dracula backhands Clark aside and then swings poor Wesley into Angel and Spike like a club! But just then...

POW!

A punch from nowhere causes Dracula to drop Wesley as the empowered vampire's head is hit with so much force that his skull caves in and his head is completely spun around breaking most of the vertebrae in his neck as his body flies a few hundred feet before finally coming to a stop! Though it takes a few moments Dracula eventually rises and composes himself before taking a look at who has decided to interfere now. Illyria stands next to where Wesley has fallen still trying to catch his breath.

"This human serves a purpose which I require, and until such time that I am finished with him I will not allow him to be harmed." The leather clad god possessing the body of the woman who was once Winafred Burke says threateningly.

"And the best is saved for last." Dracula says as he stands up and starts to walk towards Illyria practically swimming in the omnipotent energies radiating off of her.

"I must have a taste of you." Dracula says lustfully as Illyria cocks her head sideways in response to his statement.

Transforming once more Dracula flies at Illyria who merely stands there unmoving. When Dracula is right on top of her she stops him dead in his tracks with an outstretched hand wrapped around his throat. But she has done far more than that, at the exact moment that she stops him her left hand is around his throat but her right hand has punched clean through him and out his back and is holding his heart in her hand! With her fist still through him Dracula reverts back to human form.

"No woman has ever touched my heart the way you have." Dracula says with a laugh.

He gives her a sick smile before she backhands his head clear off his body and then rips the rest of him in half right down the middle! She then watches curiously as the parts of his body that are still able to move begin to crawl around to one another and form back together until he is eventually intact once more!

"Your blood will be mine." Dracula says sporting his characteristically smug grin once more.

"Your newfound power is only temporary, it shall not last." Illyria tells him.

"That's quite all right my dear, I only need it long enough to be able to sample you." Dracula says changing back into his beast form and flying straight towards Illyria.

Illyria raises her right hand to use her time freezing powers but Dracula slams into her with crippling impact before she can pull it off! Leaving the others behind Dracula and IIlyria fly high into the sky and then back down into a grove of trees as the undead juggernaut plows IIlyria into the earth! While she is pinned down Dracula opens his jaws as he leans in towards her jugular, but a fist that goes into his open mouth and explodes out of the back of his skull abruptly stops the attempt! Violently throwing her off of him Dracula sends Illyria smashing through a large oak tree!

"No matter how ancient or powerful you are, I cannot be stopped." Dracula proclaims in a demonic voice as he flies toward her once more.

"... I won't have to." Illyria says as a blue glow from Dracula's right illuminates the night.

BLAM!

Dracula is caught by surprise by Godzilla's beam as he crashes through several trees!

As Dracula rises Godzilla decides the time is right to pull out the big guns as he brings his supernatural power to bear. His dorsal plates go from blue to white as he unleashes his mega charged uberbeam blast!

KABOOM!

As it slams into Dracula he immediately goes flying backwards as Illyria suddenly opens a dimensional portal behind him! Dracula transforms into his beast mode trying to utilize all the strength he can to fight against the torrent of energy pushing against him!

"No! I shall not be defeated!" He scowls!

"You do not have a choice." Illyria says bluntly as the beam finally overpowers him sending him screaming into the vortex!

Afterward Illyria closes the gateway, and all is quiet. The battle had been won. Godzilla nods at Illyria briefly before turning away towards a more dense part of the forest and disappearing into the darkness. It is then that the others arrive on the scene at last. They had witnessed what Godzilla and Illyria has done from a distance.

"That was incredible! How did you do that?" Clark asks standing nearby.

"A simple matter of shifting time and space to my will." She answers sternly as she begins to walk away not even looking in Clark's direction.

"Oh...ookaaay." Clark responds in a surprised tone.

"Where did you send him Illyria?" Wesley asks walking up to her.

"Someplace most... perplexing." She answers tilting her head up slightly.

At that exact moment...

The dimensional vortex that Dracula had flown into reopens dumping him in the center of what appears to be a city as he wonders just what exactly has happened.

"What is this?" Dracula wonders aloud as he goes back to human form.

But just then a full moon appears from behind the clouds as Dracula takes notice of the people walking around him who suddenly begin to shake and shutter as they look up into the night sky. Then in one massive chorus they all begin to scream but as they do the sounds of their voices change turning a blaring symphony of inhuman howls as every single person on the street transform into werewolves!

"Well that's not good." Dracula says as his eyes become as big as saucers.

Later, back in our reality...

Clark and Lana share a comforting embrace as Angel, and the others look on.

"Have we seen the last of the count?" Spike says jokingly referring to Dracula.

"I am relatively sure that Illyria has dealt with the situation." Wesley answers as everyone looks in her direction causing her to raise an eyebrow at the attention she has suddenly garnered.

"Is he really gone for good?" Lana asks worriedly.

"I don't think we'll be hearing from him for very long time, you two shouldn't have anything to worry about." Angel reassures both Clark and Lana.

"Looks like another close call." Clark says to Lana.

"He almost bit me, he would have if Godzilla hadn't shown up when he did." Lana says shivering slightly as she realizes just how close she came to being turned by Dracula.

"And once again super lizard saves the day." Spike adds.

"I never got to thank him, that makes two times he's saved my life now." Lana admits.

"Maybe the big G is sweet on you luv, I know I would be." Spike says with a warm smile that makes Lana blush slightly and Clark just a little uncomfortable as he feels an awkward grin tugging at his lips.

"Come on guys, lets go." Angel says as Angel and co. turn to leave with Clark and Lana looking on.

"So, all's well that ends well?" Clark asks Lana.

"I guess so. Clark have you ever considered perhaps moving to a different town where bizzare things like this don't happen? Suddenly I am very glad that I'm leaving for Paris."

"Nah, and miss all of this excitement! You can't be serious!" Clark answers sarcastically as Lana smiles poking him in his ribcage.

THE END

In the next chapter Godzilla meets a Greek god with a penchant for violence, a warrior princess, a vampire slayer, and a snappy dressing individual wearing shades who has grievances with a certain Mr. Anderson, and will try to brutally convince Godzilla that his defeat is "inevitable".


	6. Let's Get Ready To Rumble

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 6

LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!

In another time, place, and reality ...

A torrential downpour blankets a once proud city. Within the realm of the Matrix everyone and everything has been assimilated. The once Matrix loyal agent Smith has ascended to a higher level of being, and a higher level of existence. Now he has almost godlike power, which he will use to satisfy his own twisted desires. And what he desires most is the destruction of his most hated rival, his greatest adversary...Neo.

On a single street in the center of the city thousands upon thousands of Smiths' begin to gather. This will be where he will wait for the chosen one to arrive, soon...very soon.

But one of the Smiths' still enroute to the rendezvous point is intercepted as someone suddenly appears before him with a blinding flash of light!

"Who are you?" Smith asks.

"My name is Ares... God of war. And you're coming with me." He says suddenly placing a hand on Smith's shoulders and disappearing taking him with him!

With little more than a snap of his fingers Ares suddenly brings a preselected group of unique individuals to what looks like downtown New York.

"Okay, what just happened?" Xena says as she suddenly realizes that she is no longer where she was just a few moments before.

A realization that quickly dawns on everyone else that is present as well.

"I was just thinking the same thing." A voice says to Xena's left.

She looks over to see one Buffy Summers standing nearby.

"The slayer I presume?" Xena says.

"You know who I am?"

"Having averted an apocalypse or two in my time I've tried to keep track of the ones that threaten the world in the here and now, your name keeps popping up my dear."

"I see, and you are...?"

"The name is Xena." She says extending her hand.

"Xena! As in the legendary warrior princess from Greek mythology?"

"And considering what you deal with on a daily basis is it really so hard to believe?"

"No, I guess not. But how did you get here? Time warp?" Buffy says with a halfhearted smile as she finally reaches out and shakes Xena's hand.

"No, I was reincarnated recently."

"Well, that's good to know. And I also see you've taken to 20th century clothing rather well." Buffy says back checking out Xena's halter top and leather pants.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound really corny and extremely stupid. But I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." Clark Kent suddenly says from behind the two ladies.

"I don't suppose the two of you could tell me what's going on could you?" He goes on.

"I'm afraid not. It looks like New York but it can't be, this place is deserted " Buffy tells him.

"Well in the meantime my name is Clark, Clark Kent, and you are?"

"I'm Buffy Summers, and this is Xena." She says as they all nod to one another.

"Well, now that were all acquainted, how about we find out just how in the hell we all got here and what is going on, that is unless there's anyone else who hasn't popped up yet." Buffy exclaims.

But just then a low guttural snarl comes from behind all of them, Xena, Buffy, and Clark slowly turn around to see an eight foot saurian juggernaut standing before them with a heavily muscled tail and three rows of jagged dorsal plates running down its back.

Godzilla has arrived, who up until a few moments ago had been moving through rural Ohio...and he does not look happy.

"Oh boy." Buffy says worriedly.

"Uh, is that what I think it is?" Clark asks as all three of them begin to slowly back up.

"Yes it is, that is Godzilla." Xena answers.

"The most powerful monster to ever walk the Earth." Buffy adds quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Clark says thinking back to his first encounter with the beast in Smallville.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"A slight misunderstanding led to a bit of a brawl." Clark explains.

Buffy and Xena look at Clark with shocked and disbelieving expressions on their faces. Considering the company he was now in he figured there was no harm in telling the truth.

"I'm not human, I'm actually an alien with superhuman abilities."

"You don't look it." Xena observes.

"That's because I try really hard to blend in, if the rest of the world knew about me I would have scientists trying to dissect me and the military wanting to draft me. Not to mention the things that might happen to my friends and family in the process."

"I understand." Buffy says placing a hand on Clark's shoulder as Buffy suddenly realizes she has a lot in common with Clark. Buffy also looks Godzilla over meanwhile, thinking to herself that the magic that Willow and the Charmed ones used really did pump the kaiju up as she takes notice of his new all powerful form.

But just then Ares suddenly appears off to their right!

"I think I have kept all of you in suspense long enough." he proclaims as everyone present looks over in his direction.

"Ares. Something should've told me that you were behind this." Xena snaps.

"Well Xena, what can I say. I guess you must be losing your touch. But all joking aside, I do owe all of you an explanation."

Everyone looks on as Ares begins to explain.

"You see, having been around a few thousand years as an immortal God you tend to get bored every now and then. So sometimes drastic measures have to be taken for one's own amusement."

"What do you want with us Ares?" Xena demands.

"Well Xena, being the God of war you should know that no one enjoys a good fight more than me. So with that in mind I decided to orchestrate a little gathering, a grouping if you will."

"For what reason? And why does it look like we're in New York but with no people around." Buffy asks.

"The reason little slayer is brutal combat pitting uniquely powered individuals against a foe of my choosing. And as for your surroundings this is merely a fabricated facsimile of my own creation of the City of New York."

"Why?" Xena demands.

"What, are you kidding? What better place to hold an all out brawl than in the downtown area of a major metropolitan city? There are just so many things to break, and smash, and blowup. Whoo, I get goosebumps just thinking about it."

"What makes you think you can just kidnap us like this and force us into some kind of battle." Clark says.

"Don't worry Clark or should I say Kal El, with your abilities you should be able to handle yourself quite well in this contest."

"That isn't the point you can't just make us-"

"And I'm bored already." Ares says cutting Clark off in midsentence as he begins to turn away.

Realizing that Ares obviously isn't going to listen to him Clark tries an alternate means of communication as he uses a burst of superspeed to run up and give Ares a stiff punch to the gut! As a result Ares goes flying for about 50 feet and lands hard!

"Woah, that's a nice trick." Buffy says.

"Indeed." Xena chimes in.

In the meantime though Ares has already gotten back up and is dusting himself off.

"I got to hand it to you kid, you've got a lot of spunk. Trust me, you'll need it and a whole lot more in this fight. My oh my oh my, this is an interesting group now isn't it. This should prove most entertaining."

"You know what I think would be entertaining Ares, me putting my foot sideways up your ***." Xena growls.

"Well Xena you always were a kinky one, and who would know better than me."

"You really enjoy listening to yourself talk don't you." Buffy says.

In the meantime though while all of this has been going on Godzilla has been steadily building power as the dorsal plates on his back begin to glow a bright blue!

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but..." Clark starts to say as everyone else turns around.

"DOWN!" Buffy yells realizing what is about to happen!

Everyone hits the dirt at the last second as Godzilla lets loose a powerful radioactive breath blast aimed directly at Ares! But Ares merely disappears once again avoiding the attack as Godzilla's breath beam completely obliterates a parked car directly behind where Ares had been standing.

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Man this is going to be great!" Ares yells reappearing once again as everyone else gets back up.

"Well, I think I've made everything pretty clear to all of you. So this is where I bid you all a fond farewell, or at least a farewell anyway." Ares says excitedly as he looks back over at Xena for a moment.

"But before I go..." He starts to say as he uses his powers to transform Xena's garb from her street clothes into the warrior outfit she wore back in ancient Greece as she looks down at herself.

"There, much better. You always looked good in that. Ta ta." Ares finishes.

"No! Wait!" Buffy blurts out rushing towards Ares, but it's too late he's already gone.

"Great, so what happens to us now?" Clark asks.

"It's hard to tell when dealing with Ares, anything can and will happen." Xena answers.

"Wait a minute, didn't Ares say something about us battling someone of his choosing." Buffy says.

"Yes he did, so I guess we all deal with whatever he plans on throwing at us and then find our way out of here." Xena proclaims.

"Wherever here is?" Buffy brings up.

"Hold on just a second, I'll be right back!" Clark says before taking off like a bullet!

"And just where is he taking off to?" Asks Buffy.

Utilizing his superspeed Clark races through the empty city streets, within a few moments he reaches what appears to be the city limits.

"Well, let's just see what happ-"BOOM!

Before Clark can even finish his sentence he slams hard into something unseen and ricochets off tumbling backwards several hundred feet before finally skidding to a stop! Shaking off the cobwebs Clark gets back up and walks back up to the spot where he was abruptly halted. As he walks along he looks around all over but doesn't see anything.

"Well that's funny, just what exactly did I run in-"thump

Clark takes a step back and then extends his hands out rubbing them against what appears to be some kind of invisible wall. A few seconds later he rushes back to the others.

"Where did you go?" Xena asks him.

"To checkout out our surroundings, this fabricated city as Ares called it is surrounded by an invisible force field."

"Clark you appear to have superhuman strength and speed did you try to break through the force field?" Xena continues.

"Did I? At the speed I was going I usually smash through solid brick walls with little or no effort, but I bounced off of that field like a rubber ball!"

"Uh, folks I think we have company." Buffy says taking notice of an individual who is suddenly visible nearby that wasn't a moment before.

"What have we here?" Xena wonders aloud.

Buffy, Xena, Clark, and Godzilla all look over to see what appears to be a middle-aged man walking toward them in a pair of shades and a black suit and tie.

"Who is this?" Clark asks.

"Who I am is irrelevant Mr. Kent, all that matters is that I am here to kill you all." Smith says purposefully.

Everyone present reacts with looks of shock and bewilderment on their faces with the exception of Godzilla who merely stares defiantly somehow sensing there is more to this being than meets the eye.

"Oh, don't be too worried I am after all a gentleman. If you all surrender yourselves to me now I will make your deaths quick and painless."

"Oh gee, that's really nice of you." Buffy says with a half smirk half grimace on her face.

"Is this guy for real?" Clark whispers.

"He obviously believes he is." Xena states.

"Who are you?" Clark asks him.

"My name is Smith if you must know Mr. Kent."

"Why do you want to kill us?" Buffy asks.

"Well Miss Summers to be completely honest I couldn't care less about every single one of you. But you see the individual who calls himself Ares has rather painted me into a very small corner, and the only way out of it is to do him this one little favor."

"If you are here against your will as we are, then join with us and help us find a way to get ourselves out of here." Buffy says trying to reason with Smith.

"I'm afraid that simply won't work my dear, you see I have places to be and I really can't be detained any longer than necessary. With Ares at least I have a quick and guaranteed path back to the matrix, even if I did join with you there's no guarantee we would ever find a way out of here on our own and I simply do not have the time to waste. I am sorry Miss Summers but I am afraid that my hands are tied in this matter and the outcome is... inevitable. "

"And just what exactly did you plan on doing, shooting us with your little handgun." Xena quips.

"Possibly...or I could just do this." Smith says suddenly rushing up and giving Xena a solid straight punch to her chest sending her flying backwards quite a distance!

"Whoa!" Clark blurts out!

"Oh my God!" Buffy screams!

Both Godzilla and Clark move in on Smith while Buffy runs over to see if Xena is alright, or for that matter still alive!

Clark utilizes both his superspeed and superhuman strength but finds much to his dismay that Smith is matching him move for move as they both try to land punches on one another! But one missed swing on Clark's part gives Smith the opening he needs as he puts Clark down onto the pavement hard with a roundhouse right to the face. It is at this exact moment that Godzilla releases another breath blast but Smith moves with incomprehensible speed completely dodging the beam and in almost the same split-second circling back around and slamming into Godzilla hard unleashing a firestorm of endless punches upon the kaiju king's body.

As Godzilla is rocked back and forth he tries to utilize one of his nuclear pulses but Smith is able to avoid that as well as he quickly speeds backward away from Godzilla but gets tackled from the side by Clark who keeps running with him and puts him clean through the wall of a nearby bank! Clark begins to pound away on Smith who retaliates by giving him a head butt to the face and then pushing Clark off of him giving him another solid punch that sends him flying back out of the hole that they just made with their bodies. Clark gets back up a swinging but Smith effortlessly blocks most of Clark's punches before giving him a stiff boot to the chest putting him back down one more time. Smith turns around just in time to dodge a lunge by Godzilla who begins clawing and swinging away with his arms and his gigantic tail, but for all of his strength and power unfortunately Godzilla was in truth the slowest of the four combatants when it came to physical attack speed. Again it is no problem for Smith to dodge the attack.

"Xena! Xena are you alright?" Buffy stammers as she reaches the spot where Xena landed.

"Well, that hurt like hell." Xena huffs as she pulls herself up off the pavement still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" Buffy asks.

"Who me, oh I'm fine, just peachy. Now let's go kick his ***!" Xena says as Clark suddenly comes flying by them skidding across the pavement!

Thus the battle is joined as both Xena and Buffy rush in. In the meantime Smith had just caught one of Godzilla's tail swings and had swung him around and eventually thrown him into a parked 18 Wheeler sending him smashing through it and then tumbling out the other side! He then turns to properly greet the ladies as both Xena and Buffy fly into him punching and kicking with everything they've got and though the battle prowess and fighting abilities of both women are far superior to any normal human being it means less than nothing to Smith who smacks them both aside as if they were insects! Clark rushes back in trying once again to spar with Smith who by now though had adjusted to Clark's style of attack and easily docks, dodges, or blocks all of his swings. Thrusting both of his fists out he hits Clark hard in the chest sending him flying backwards yet again, but in the time it takes to do that he doesn't see a manhole cover flying at him from behind at high-speed!

BAM!

When the manhole cover hits him it bends his body backwards in a way that would have snapped a regular human being in half as he goes crashing into a parked car smashing in its entire drivers side door! He looks up just in time to be spear tackled head on by Godzilla who had used the manhole cover to give him the time he needed to close the gap between them, he then picks Smith up and violently smashes him back down onto the street cracking and splitting the pavement upon impact! Godzilla reaches down clasping a hand around Smith's throat who though superhumanly endowed beyond belief cannot break Godzilla's grip. What Godzilla hadn't noticed though is that Smith had ripped the door off the car he had slammed into as he smacks it overtop of Godzilla's head. Godzilla's head jerks slightly from the impact but then he looks back at Smith staring directly into his eyes as he growls angrily.

He then jerks the car door out of Smith's hands and smacks him on the head with it leaving him a little dazed! If the current circumstances had not been so dire the scene in question would have almost been humorous. Just then Godzilla's dorsal plates begins to glow, Smith knows what is going to happen next so he quickly takes action as he gets his own firm grip on Godzilla placing one hand over Godzilla's maw keeping it closed shut so that he cannot utilize his nuclear breath. He then plants his feet, and jerks Godzilla off of his as he begins to swing him around and around and around. Using his superspeed agent Smith practically creates a miniature cyclone where he is standing the force of which eventually and finally manages to loosen Godzilla's grip on him as he lets him go sending the kaiju flying up and crashing through the third story window of a nearby building! But his momentum upon release is so intense that he keeps going and smashes up through several floors crashing back out the other side of the building before plummeting back down and landing hard down on the pavement below!

Meanwhile...

"Willow, Willow calm down. If something has happened to Buffy we'll find her don't worry."

"I know but I'm scared Phoebe when I realized Buffy was gone I looked for her and found a spot with high residual traces of a magical teleportation. With that in mind I tried to use a tracing spell to find out where she had been taken to, something that normally never fails and shouldn't be blockable, in this case I was wrong on both counts. Do you have any idea what kind of power it takes to block a tracing spell! Something bad has happened to her I just know it!"

After not being able to find out what happened to Buffy Willow had decided to made a quick and panicked phone call to her friends in San Francisco the Charmed ones.

"Willow! Getting hysterical won't help find Buffy. Don't worry we'll be right there." Phoebe says to Willow after which she hangs up the phone.

"This sounds serious, what or who could block a tracing spell?" Piper wonders aloud as she stands nearby nursing little Wyatt.

"How about a God." Leo says suddenly materializing nearby.

"A God?" Questions Paige.

"Yes, I have spoken to the elders."

"And?" Phoebe says.

"We're dealing with Ares the Greek god of war."

"Ares? As in the same as the god whose powers I used when we fought the Titans?" Paige questions.

"Yes. When the elders confronted the Titans ages ago they briefly considered joining forces with the Greek gods but decided that they couldn't be trusted and that they posed a great threat to the Earth as well. So they stole their power from them to use against the Titans while leaving the Olympians weakened and almost mortal in the process." Leo explains.

"They killed two birds with one stone." Phoebe says piecing it all together in her head.

"So they weren't dead, they just went into hiding?" Piper adds.

"Exactly, it's probably taken Ares all these centuries just to build his strength back up to what it once was." Leo goes on.

"Will he come after us?" Phoebe asks.

"I doubt it, Ares' grudge would be with the elders more than likely, and besides without being backed up by his fellow gods I doubt he'll try anything...yet. After the elders took their power the Olympians all but vanished, Ares is the first and only one so far to show himself in the 20th century. So for now anyway, he's all alone." Leo tells her.

"What's the scoop?" Piper asks.

"Ares has abducted five individuals, four from our reality which includes Buffy and another from outside this plane of existence and as for why we don't know."

"Willow said she had tried a tracing spell to find Buffy but was stopped by some kind of magical wall, can you take us to where they are?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes."

"And what about Ares? How powerful is he and can we stop him?" Piper adds.

"There is a chance, if we combine our strength and power with those that Ares has taken captive." Leo tells her.

"What has happened Leo, is Ares stronger now then he was in ancient Greece?" Paige asks.

"Unfortunately yes, there are two things that give a Greek god his or her power. Whatever the source of that gods particular power is, and ritual tribute. Now obviously the ritual tribute part of the equation has definitely went down but as for the power source part..." Leo trails off feeling he has made his point.

"Ares is the god of war, the things that have happened in the history of the world, today's society, and the world we live in..." Paige starts to say.

"All kinds of new weapons, world wars, civil wars, warring factions in Third World countries, not to mention what's going on in the Middle East right now." Phoebe finishes.

"He's having himself a regular little smorgasbord." Piper comments.

"Yes, he's more powerful than he's ever been before." Phoebe says in a disconcerted tone.

"Who do these captives include?" Paige asks.

"An alien from another world whose appearance passes for human who has superhuman abilities because of the effect the sun of our solar system has on his physiology, the slayer of course, Xena the legendary warrior princess, the outside existence entity whom we really don't know anything about but have also ascertained superhuman abilities, and Godzilla." Leo explains resulting in a look of shock from the Charmed ones.

"Damn! That's one hell of a colorful cast!" Paige throws in.

"Indeed it is, we need a plan... And I think I have one." Phoebe claims.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Off to battle we go!" Paige says with a lot more enthusiasm than necessary and a whole lot more than she actually felt.

"What about Wyatt? I'm not leaving him here all alone." Piper proclaims.

"Got it covered." Chris says suddenly orbing out of nowhere.

"Not that I think he needs it though, the little guy definitely knows how to take care of himself." Chris tells them.

"That may be true, but I'll feel a lot better with somebody here watching him." Piper confesses as she puts Wyatt down in his playpen.

"All right then, lets get going." Phoebe says.

"Good luck." Says Chris.

Using Leo's orbing powers the charmed ones teleport to Sunnydale to pick up Willow. After this the entire group then teleports to the location where Ares has brought Buffy, Xena, Clark, Godzilla, and Smith. Only with Leo's magic as an elder are they able to penetrate the pocket dimension that Ares has created. When they all suddenly arrive on the scene the brutal battle that is unfolding halts as everyone takes notice of the new arrivals.

"Willow!" Buffy says in a shocked and surprised tone.

"Are these friends of yours?" Xena asks.

"Definitely!" She answers.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Willow asks.

"Honestly, I'm getting the crap kicked out of me! How did you find us?"

"With a little special help!" Willow says proudly looking over at Leo and the charmed ones.

"And just who is kicking the crap out of who?" Piper asks.

"HIM!" Buffy, Clark, and Xena all say practically in unison pointing directly over at Smith who merely stands there indifferent to everything that is unfolding in front of him.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you all out of here and back home." Phoebe declares.

"Pardon me ladies and gentlemen but I'm afraid I might have a small problem with that." Smith says very nonchalantly.

"Well then... I guess we'll just have to deal with you first." Paige threatens.

"As you wish." Smith says as he starts to walk toward them but suddenly mystical force fields practically appear out of nowhere incasing Leo, Willow, and the charmed ones together and individually isolating Godzilla, Smith, Clark, Buffy, and Xena.

"This is a private party ladies I suggest you remove yourselves while you still can." Ares demands appearing out of nowhere.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ares but I'm afraid we have other plans." Phoebe says as she joins hands with her sisters.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free!" They all begin chanting.

"Oh please, you don't honestly expect to be able to break out of-" Ares starts to say when suddenly an incredibly powerful burst of magic energy emanates from the charmed ones like a shockwave totally obliterating the force field that they are all incased in!

Ares looks surprised but quickly puts his game face back on.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But I'm afraid all this means is that I'll just have to crush you all personally." Ares gloats.

But just then Ares hears a menacing growl directly behind him. He slowly turns around to find himself staring directly at Godzilla, or more precisely into his chest. Only now does he realize that the magic the charmed ones had used not only freed themselves but had freed everyone else as well!

KABLAM!

A powerful radioactive breath blast sends Ares flying smashing clean through a parked car, bounces him off the pavement, and then up into a brickwall almost like a rag doll! As Ares gets back up trying to shake off the cobwebs Clark, Xena, and Buffy all rush in, while in the meantime the charmed ones begin to put their plan into motion.

"Try to keep him busy for as long as you can, we have a plan!" Leo yells out to the fighters as they begin to engage the god of war.

"Read you loud and clear!" Clark yells back as a new battle begins.

Phoebe then begins walking towards Smith of all people who had taken a couple of steps back to bear witness to everything that was happening apparently uninterested in getting involved, but Phoebe was going to change that. Words are spoken between them that no one else can hear, after a few moments Phoebe turns around and begins to walk towards Godzilla who had began to lumber over to the battle with Ares when he suddenly spotted Phoebe walking toward him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi, long time no see. We need your help, are you up for it?" Phoebe says in almost a pleading voice.

Godzilla slams his fists together in an obligatory gesture.

As for the fight both Xena and Buffy suddenly go flying as Ares unleashes a volley of energy blasts, Clark rushes in from behind slamming into Ares hard but Ares wraps his hand around Clark's throat and begins pouring untold amounts of energy into Clark's body almost as if he was being struck by lightning! To stop this attack Willow, Piper, and Paige send combined magical energy blasts into Ares back causing him to drop Clark. Xena then somersaults back into the fray yelling out her battle cry as she begins hitting Ares with a series of punches and kicks, but one good backhand sends Xena flying once more but Willow uses her magic to slow Xena's fall and allows her to gently come to rest back down on the pavement.

Xena gives a nod of thanks to Willow and then rushes back into the fight! Buffy in the meantime has charged back in as well only this time she's wielding part of a lamp post that had been torn down during the previous battle with Smith and begins to lay into Ares with it with everything she has! The assault works pretty well until on one particular swing Ares catches the lamp post and then hits Buffy with a solid energy blast straight to chest, Willow tries to use her magic to catch her as well but she is flying so fast that she can't focus quickly enough as Buffy smashes hard into the wall of building clear across the street!

"Buffy! No!" Willow screams out rushing over to where she landed!

Seeing this Leo orbs over to the same spot and uses his power to heal any wounds she may have suffered that her slayer healing abilities might not be able to handle. As for Phoebe she has finished talking with Godzilla and is pretty sure that he understands what she wants him to do. For the second part of her plan she would need to speak to Buffy, Xena, and Clark. Thusly she looks over to see how everyone is faring in the battle. Trying to help in distracting Ares Piper had walked a little closer to the fray and began using her combusting powers to practically consume Ares in flames, Clark adds to this with his own heat vision causing Ares to become a walking inferno! But amidst the flames Ares can be heard laughing to himself!

"Is that all you've got!" He roars out as he unleashes an incredible shockwave of power that sends everyone near him flying in all directions and also extinguishes the flames on his body at the same time!

Paige then steps up using her unique orbing abilities which are given an incredible boost by Leo's magic as she causes a nearby pickup truck to suddenly teleport from its parked position to directly over top of Ares who looks up just in time as it crashes down on top of him! Piper then uses her combusting powers once again to make the truck explode while it is still on top of Ares! But within moments Ares throws the truck off himself and his back up on his feet with an unimpressed smirk on his face!

At this moment Phoebe turns to Smith who all this time had been standing off to the side merely watching everything unfold as a spectator and nods to him. Smith then rushes over to Ares and begins a brutal physical exchange!

"You're supposed to be working for me! What the hell are you doing?" Ares bellows as the two of them trade crippling punches with one another!

"Clark, Buffy, Xena over here!" Phoebe yells out to them while Ares is preoccupied with Smith.

With everyone grouped together now Phoebe lays it all out on how they're going to defeat Ares once and for all.

Quickly realizing that Smith is almost a physical match for him Ares switches tactics as he grabs hold of Smith and suddenly disappears. Where they reappear becomes obvious as they both suddenly come crashing out the top floor window of a skyscraper nearly thirty stories high and plummet back down to the street below with horrendous impact! Dazed and disoriented they both rise and then begin trading punches once again! Growing impatient and irritated Ares begins to let Smith have it with energy blasts, he takes the brunt of a couple of them but then begins to utilize his agent speed to dodge the rest and then barrels into Ares hard tackling him into the front display window of a street level clothing shop sending shattered glass and mannequins flying.

Meanwhile...

"All right, does everyone know what they have to do?" Phoebe asks one last time as everyone nods in response.

Just then Smith comes smashing back out through the wall right next to the window of the shop they're just crashed into, Ares then follows shortly after stepping out of the opening dusting himself off.

"Now!" Phoebe yells out!

Piper instantly uses her freezing magic to halt Ares in place, against a god it won't last long but a few moments is all that is needed. As Godzilla charges in from the left Piper unfreezes Ares at the last possible second just before Godzilla slams into him with full momentum. Godzilla then proceeds to smash Ares through building after building while at the same time unleashing one nuclear pulse after another in brutal succession at point-blank range! Several city blocks later Godzilla finally comes to a stop throwing Ares down onto the pavement with a thud!

Adequately fried and severely disoriented he tries to rise, just in time to get slammed into from both sides by both Smith and Clark who unload with punches at a speed the human eye cannot follow! Just then with the help of Leo's orbing powers the rest of the group arrives on the scene. The charmed ones have brought with them heavy doses of the same magic potion that they had tried to use to destroy the evil entity known as the Source, only in triple the amounts that they had used before! In unison Phoebe, Xena, and Buffy throw each of the separate vials necessary to create the spell directly at Ares feet as both Clark and Smith speed away to avoid what was about to come!

KABOOM!

A mushroom cloud practically erupts under Ares feet that Willow shields the rest of the group from with a force field of her own while at the exact same time the charmed ones join hands and begin another combined magical attack!

"The power of three will set us free!" They chant rapidly over and over resulting in another magical shockwave of energy!

In that same instant Godzilla whose dorsal plates had began glowing a few moments before unleashes a full force breath blast the strength of which is augmented by magical power added by both Leo and Willow!

KABLAM!

Ares goes flying for miles before crashing off somewhere in the distance with a sickening sound! Eventually they find him or more precisely Godzilla finds him first!

WHAM-BOOM-POW-CRUNCH-SMACK-THUD-SNAP-BLAM-SMASH!

Godzilla painfully unloads on the god of war with fist and tail, not to mention hitting him with anything that wasn't nailed down including a car or two! Anything else that could not be lifted simply proved as an adequate spot for Ares to be smashed into face first which Godzilla caps by putting him headfirst into the nearest wall and then digging a furrow through the wall for god knows how many feet before jerking him back out and slamming him back down onto the street headfirst leaving a nice little crater where his face made contact with the pavement!

"Ouch." Piper says.

Anyone present who was magically endowed could sense and almost feel Ares current condition...Paige looked like she was going to throw up.

Clark can't help but wince as he remembers the fight he and Godzilla had.

"Well now, wasn't that wonderfully sadistic?" Buffy says nonchalantly.

Xena walks up to the semiconscious god and sits down on the street next him where he lay.

"Hey there Ares, how ya doin? Looks like you're a little rough around the edges there." She says almost jovially.

"I'm not yeaten bet! I'll brush you like cugs!" Ares grunts in a completely stupefied voice.

"Oh yea, he's fine." Paige laughs.

"I can't believe he's still alive after all that." Willow admits.

"Well he is a god after all, and one of the most powerful ones to boot." Leo explains.

"Time for the finishing touches." Phoebe says looking over at Willow who then speaks aloud a strange incantation causing a bizzare kind of glitter to shower all over Ares.

"W-wh-what was that s-some kind of garnish, you gonna feed me to superlizard over here or something?" Ares snips having regained some of his composure but still completely wasted from the battle.

Godzilla cocks an eyebrow suddenly wondering what it would be like to try to eat a god.

"Forget I said that!" Ares stammers!

"Don't worry Ares we're not going to let Godzilla eat you." Phoebe tells him.

"We're not?" Paige says resulting in a little elbow jab to the side from Piper.

"We have other plans for you." Phoebe finishes as she nods to Leo and Paige who then combine their powers causing Ares to suddenly disappear.

"Where did you send him?" Buffy asks.

A rather sly grin from Phoebe is the only answer Buffy gets.

At that very same moment...

"Oh come on this is just lame!" Ares complains discovering he has been teleported to the moon!

"This is your big finish? Stick me on the moon!" he goes on grumbling as he finds himself lying in the middle of a large crater.

"Hah! No problem I'll just transport myself back t- wait a minute, what the hell?" Ares hisses suddenly realizing he no longer has the ability to teleport!

"Hey, just what in the hell is goi-" he stops in midsentence when it suddenly hits him! The glitter! Buffy's red headed wiccan friend!

"ARRRGGGHHHH! NO!" Ares explodes in a rage!

Indeed, he was stuck there, and even when he would finally regain his strength and senses there was still no telling how long he would be stranded! Ares quietly fumes on the surface of the moon vowing revenge.

As for the heroes...

"So you can get us all home! Fantastic!" Clark blurts out with great relief.

"Yes, everyone will be sent back to where they were before being teleported, but there is something else we have to attend to first." Phoebe says looking over in the direction of Smith standing nearby with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes indeed my dear, I have kept my end of our bargain now I dutily expect you to fulfill yours." Smith proclaims.

"I've read enough of your aura to be able to tell that whoever you are, whatever you are, and wherever it is you come from, you do not fight for the side of good." Leo accuses.

"Good. Evil. It is irrelevant. What is relevant is that I have a purpose, as each of you have a purpose. And regardless of what I am, or what you think of me you cannot go back on your word." Smith says removing his shades for the first time and focusing his eyes intensely on Phoebe.

Long moments of silence pass when finally.

"...No...I cannot." Phoebe relents looking over at Leo.

"Going back on your word? Bargain? What is he talking about Phoebe?" Willow asks.

"I struck a deal with Smith, if he helped us defeat Ares I said I would send him back home. I explained to him that for all he knew Ares would have or could have dumped him just about anywhere when he was done with him just for fun. Granted he had no more reason to trust us than Ares, but then again we wern't the ones who originally kidnapped him either." Phoebe explains.

"We'll I guess you did help us out in the end, even though you tried to kill us first." Clark groans disapprovingly.

"My apologies Mr. Kent...for not caring less." Smith says as serious and as deadpan as inhumanly possible as Leo builds up the necessary magic to send him back.

"Yikes, talk about being brutally honest." Buffy winces.

"Bet he's allot of fun at parties." Xena adds.

"Now if you will all excuse me I have pressing matters to get back to. Working with all of you has been...tolerable." Smith says to them all shortly before vanishing into thin air.

Leo sends him back to the Matrix at practically the exact time and place that Ares had originally taken him, as if it had never happened. Godzilla lets out a disgruntled growl as if saying "Good riddance."

"Wait a minute, if Ares created all of this now that he's gone-" Willow starts to freak.

"Relax, I made contact with the elders. They said they would maintain this fabricated reality long enough for us to do whatever we had to do, and until we left." Leo informs everyone.

"That was some plan you pulled off." Clark tells Phoebe.

"All it was was figuring out who among us could do the most damage to Ares if they could get their hands on him, the choice was obvious." She says as they all look over in Godzilla's direction who suddenly wonders why everyone is staring at him?

"Well there is a very special place for those who are brave enough to fight Godzilla." Piper starts to say.

"Really where is that?" Leo asks.

"The obituaries." Piper says as strait faced and as deadpan as possible.

"Winner and still champion." Buffy proclaims.

"Ah a happy ending, those are usually the best kind. We should try having them more often." Willow says with a laugh.

"Now is it time to go home?" Paige asks.

"As if you even had to ask." Piper throws in.

"Yes, now it is time...lets go home." Phoebe says.

THE END

In the next chapter the big G hits the big apple(for real this time), and meets a hero who has learned that with great power comes great responsibility.


	7. The Spider's Web

Editor's note: This story takes place in between the events of Spiderman 2 and 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES! PART 7

THE SPIDER'S WEB

Time: 10:24 PM

Location: midtown Manhattan, New York

"Someone please help me!" A voice screams from inside an alley.

"What are you stupid, nobody's gonna help you." A smug voice says before the victim in question is silenced by a stiff punch to the gut as two other accomplices look on.

"Please, just let me go." The victim wheezes trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, we can't do that." A second mugger says.

"Yeah, this is our bread and butter." The third one adds.

"Please! Can't you get somebody else?"

"Sorry buddy, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now fork over your wallet!" The lead thug demands as he pulls out a switchblade.

But just then out of nowhere a blue fireball flies in and disarms the mugger... literally! He hits the ground screaming clutching the bloody stump where his forearm once was as his co-conspirators look on in horror!

"What the hell?" One of them blurts out shortly before they look up to see something moving toward them at the other end of the alley.

When it finally gets close enough to be seen their faces go pale.

"What the hell is that?" One of them screams as Godzilla finally comes into view.

Not wasting anymore words the two remaining muggers take off running leaving their wounded partner to fend for himself. The near mugging victim also makes a hasty exit upon seeing the kaiju king. The last to leave is the injured punk who shrieks in terror upon making eye contact with Godzilla as he pulls himself up off the ground and hobbles out of the alley leaving Godzilla behind. Now all is quiet once more so Godzilla turns back around and walks back the way he came.

The next day...

Location: Still in Midtown Manhattan at the new apartment of Mary Jane Watson... and her new roommate Peter Parker.

Peter sits at the kitchen table reading the morning edition of the Daily Bugle when Mary Jane walks into the room wearing a bathrobe.

"Good morning Tiger." She says as she walks up behind him and leans down slipping her arms around him.

"Good morning." Peter says as he tilts his head back resulting in a kiss very much like the one she gave him in the rain two years ago.

"I didn't know you were up already." She says.

"Yeah, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"I figured you'd be outside web slinging already at this time of the morning."

"There are some mornings in which even Spiderman needs to take a break. Besides I have a really good reason to stay in in the mornings now." Peter says charmingly with a knowing smile that makes M.J. grin before she kisses him once again.

"So, what are you reading?"

"The too weird to be true section of the Bugle, it's normally where you'll find articles about me when Jameson doesn't already have me splattered on the front page. But today there's something else."

"Really, what?"

"Something about a bizarre admittance to a local hospital, some guy that had his right forearm blown off. There were signs of radioactivity in the injury, and that the victim kept babbling and ranting on and on about a big firebreathing alligator that attacked him in an alley."

"Are they serious, maybe the guy is just a nutcase."

"Could be...but it certainly sounds unusual."

"You mean more unusual than having a superhero for a boyfriend."

"Maybe...just a little." Peter smiles as M.J. kisses him one more time.

Later...

Godzilla lumbers through the New York City sewer system in an attempt to avoid human contact and the major roadways as he continues walking through midtown. As he walks along though he hears the sounds of children up above through a manhole cover nearby what sounds like a busy street, so he decides to investigate. He barely lifts the manhole cover as he takes a look around, he then spots around five or six children playing up ahead. He has only been watching them for a few moments when he sees a speeding car rushing down the street swerving back and forth. The children are on the sidewalk but the vehicle appears to be out of control. Sideswiping another parked car it veers right toward the kids! The children see the car coming and quickly run but one of them, a little boy falls down and gets left behind with only seconds before the vehicle runs him over!

Tightening the muscles in his legs, arms, and tail like coiled springs Godzilla leaps, exploding up through the pavement and into the center of the street! Another vehicle approaching from the other direction has to slam on its brakes to avoid the suddenly gaping hole that Godzilla has made! He lands right in front of the little boy and a split-second before the car would have hit him! The car plows into Godzilla as if it hit a tree completely demolishing the front end and sending the rear end of the vehicle flipping up into the air, but Godzilla stops it from flipping all the way over as he reaches out his right hand and pushes the car back down letting it land on all four tires. The little boy is in awe as he looks up at Godzilla standing directly in front of him. Well, he had saved the child but in the process has revealed himself to everyone present as onlookers and bystanders gawk at the monster in shocked silence. The silence is broken when an old lady nearby starts screaming her head off.

"Here we go again." Godzilla thinks to himself as people and cars alike start scattering in all directions in a panic!

The Daily Bugle...

"Parker! Parker get in here, where have you been all morning?" J. Jonah Jameson grumbles.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jameson but I had classes." Peter says standing in the doorway of Jameson's office.

"Classes smasses get your butt in here!"

"What's up?"

"What's up! A creek and you minus a paddle if you don't get out there and get me some snap shots of Godzilla for our front page!"

"Godzilla?"

"Yes Godzilla! Where you been under a rock?"

"Well actually-"

"Don't wanna know, don't care!"

"You can't be serious." Peter says with a slight laugh.

"What, about not caring? Completely!"

"I mean about Godzilla."

"What am I a comedian? I'm always serious, especially when it comes to news! Besides I have no sense of humor! He was spotted a couple of blocks from here just a few minutes ago!"

"Unbelievable."

"What, that you're still sitting here, yes I agree!"

"What's the headline gonna be Jonah?" Robbie Robertson says stepping in for a brief moment.

"Big G in the Big Apple! Sounds great don't it!" Jonah says looking back at Peter.

"You mean doesn't it sir."

"What are you a walking thesaurus, get out there and get me my pictures! Heck maybe Spiderman will even show up and cause some more havoc like he did with the Goblin and Octavius!"

Just then Peter's pager goes off as he looks down and recognizes M.J's cell number so Peter takes off. Outside The Bugle he drops a coin into a pay phone and dials her number.

"M.J. I got your page, what's going on?"

"Uh Peter, remember that big alligator you were reading about in the paper?"

"Godzilla! You've seen it!"

"No, actually I'm seeing it right now and wait a minute, Godzilla? That thing is Godzilla?"

"Yes, are you alright? Where are you now?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's down the street from where I am and I'm in front of Picalli's Diner at the corner of Westlake and Quaker street!"

"Okay, stay out of its way if you can! I'll be right there!"

Within moments Peter has already ducked into an alley and comes swinging back out as Spiderman. He reaches Picalli's Diner in no time flat as he lands on the sidewalk almost right next to Mary Jane.

"Where is he now?" Peter says looking around and not seeing any sign of Godzilla.

"After all the chaos started he walked into that alley across the street." M. J. tells him as she points him in the right direction.

Peter starts to take off when Mary Jane grabs him by the arm.

"Peter, please be careful. I watched him stop a car in its tracks just by standing in front of it and he didn't even flinch, it was like it had hit a telephone pole or something." She whispers to him trying not to let her voice carry to anyone else around her.

"Oh, don't worry. I've read about Godzilla, I know what I'm up against."

"There's something else also."

"What?"

"When he jumped out in front of the car he was standing in front of a little boy, there's a pretty good chance that if he had not done what he did the car would have ran the boy over."

"Are you suggesting that he saved the kid?"

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe there's something else that I missed, but it certainly looked that way."

"All right, I'll keep that in mind." Peter says a split-second before taking off towards the alley.

Peter swings into the alley and sees Godzilla walking up ahead so he sticks a landing about 20 feet in front of the kaiju. Godzilla stops when he sees Spiderman land in front of him and tilts his head sideways a curious fashion.

"Whoa, you're still a lot bigger than I thought you would be." He admits gazing upon the eight foot behemoth.

Peter had read about Godzilla's battles from decades ago as well as his recent reemergence at his current size but it certainly didn't make him any less imposing now that he saw him in the flesh. Peter also takes notice of the obvious transformation that has taken place as he gazes upon the kaiju's now far more intimidating appearance.

"Okay, let's just take it easy now." Spiderman says with his hands up in front of him.

"Nice day for a walk huh?" He goes on not really getting any response from Godzilla who then starts walking again looking as if he is going to try to walk around Spiderman.

"Well, that's kind of good I guess. At least he wasn't trying to start a fight." Peter thinks to himself.

But then Peter turns around and sees an even busier street in the direction that Godzilla will be heading and slowly but steadily steps into Godzilla's path. Godzilla stops and stares at Spiderman intently wondering why he is not letting him pass, he had not hurt anyone aside from an idiot who may have hit his head on a steering wheel when his car hit Godzilla. And that was something that he felt no sympathy for.

"If you keep going in this direction you're just going to walk into another busy street and cause even more panic." Spiderman explains.

Godzilla considers this as he looks past Spiderman towards the other end of the alley and then decides to take a rather unusual course of action as he turns and then smashes his claws into the nearest wall as he begins to scale a building all the way up to its rooftop! He then disappears over the top leading Spiderman alone in the alley and somewhat dumbfounded to say the least.

"Hey, that's my gimmick but uhhh...thanks?" Peter says after the fact.

Though Peter is glad that Godzilla did choose a different route he knows that he will probably be spotted up there as well and decides to follow behind him just in case anything went wrong. Peter watches with astonishment as Godzilla runs across the top of the building and clears a 20 foot gap as he leaps to the rooftop of the next building! Despite his girth Godzilla's body was heavily muscled, especially in his tail and legs, once Peter thought about it for a moment he realizes that it isn't that implausible. After jumping over to one more building Godzilla stops at the other end and looks down into the next alley, apparently he has spotted something. Peter swings over to the building across from Godzilla, being careful to keep his distance. He also looks down into the alley and doesn't see anything other than a manhole cover.

"Is he wanting to go down into the sewer systems, is he just looking for a convenient entry point?" Peter says to himself.

But just then a police chopper suddenly appears on the scene hovering nearby and one of the officers inside is packing a bazooka!

"Do you have him in your sights?" The pilot yells.

"Yes I do!"

"Then let him have it!" Another officer yells.

That having been said the bazooka is fired and the shot scores a direct hit on Godzilla who was still looking down in the alley at the time. Peter leaps to the far end of the building he is on to avoid any debris that may have resulted from the blast as well as the concussion force.

"Ha ha! That got him! Did you see that?" The officer holding the bazooka blurts out.

But as everyone looks on they see that Godzilla is still standing exactly where he was before as the smoke clears! In fact only now does he look up from the alley and finally give any regard or notice to the helicopter nearby as he grunts in a somewhat aggravated tone before nonchalantly scratching the spot where the bazooka missile hit as if a mosquito had bit him.

"What in the Hell!" The bazooka handler stammers.

"Well, don't just sit there let him have it again!"

With that the officer lets off yet another shot, but this time Godzilla is ready for it as he actually catches the bazooka rocket in midair with his right hand!

"Holy crap! He caught the rocket!"

Godzilla then lifts the rocket up to his open jaws and bites down causing it to explode in his mouth!

"Oh man! Did you see that? That's it for sure! That had to get him!"

But once more as the smoke clears Godzilla is completely unharmed! In fact he appears to be picking something in his teeth with one of his fingers shortly after! Peter meanwhile watches all of this unfold trying very hard not to laugh. The complacency with which Godzilla handles the situation is almost hilarious! Having seen enough though Spiderman leaps up to the side of the copter startling its occupants.

"Maybe you guys should get out of here before you actually manage to make him mad!" Spidey yells over the blare of the helicopter blades.

"We've got our orders now get lost bug!" One of the officers threatens.

But during the brief distraction Godzilla has already jumped down between the buildings and smashed a hole down into the center of the alley. He then plummets back into the sewer system disappearing into the darkness.

"Sorry guys, guess it just wasn't your day!" Peter jokes before swinging away with the officers screaming and cussing at him all the while.

Peter makes sure to swing back by the alley to snatch his camera which he had set up in advance before he followed Godzilla in, perhaps the photos would finally shut Jonah up but Peter doubted it.

The next day...

For some reason Godzilla had suddenly changed direction. He was now heading directly for a nuclear power plant just outside of city limits and he was in such a hurry apparently that whether or not he was spotted above ground mattered little to him in the process. Spiderman catches up to Godzilla just as he is walking up to the main gates of the power plant. Peter didn't know what Godzilla was doing here or why he had suddenly decided to do this, but horrifying images were running through his mind. Possible radiation leaks or contamination of one kind or another, or worst of all a meltdown! As he had done yesterday Peter comes down directly in Godzilla's path standing between him and the main gate.

"Sorry big guy but I'm afraid I can't let you go in there."

But Godzilla ignores the statement as he continues walking beginning to circle around Spiderman who steps into his way yet again.

"You're not going in there." Peter says as more of a plead than a threat.

Now Godzilla is starting to become agitated which Peter can see in the monster's face. Godzilla didn't have time for this, he had to get inside the facility ASAP! Just then though a series of alarms begin to go off in and around the power plant distracting both of them for a moment. Peter thinks that they must have somehow triggered the security systems, but when Spiderman turns back around he suddenly sees Godzilla's eyes and mouth glowing a bright blue! He only has but a fleeting moment to react before Godzilla unleashes a breath blast which he barely manages to dodge! In the process the blast also levels the main gate and thusly Godzilla continues walking onward.

Using a web line Peter tries to swing around behind Godzilla but a split-second before he is able to make any contact with the kaiju he is suddenly smacked aside at high speed by his massive tail without Godzilla even turning around to look at him! Spiderman smacks hard into a nearby wall leaving cracks in the brick and mortar as he flops onto the ground. Clearing the cobwebs Spiderman tries a different strategy, he knew the odds of him actually being able to hurt or stop Godzilla were practically impossible but maybe he could get his attention. The one major quirk of this little plan, it meant making Godzilla mad enough to come after him instead!

"Do I have a death wish? Yes, I do." Peter groans to himself knowing he is going to regret this.

Godzilla in the meantime has already moved far past the main gate and is almost to the entrance of the plant itself when he catches something coming at him out of the corner of his left eye... a compact car! But Godzilla spins around swatting the vehicle aside with a backhand from his left arm before snarling menacingly at Spiderman as he turns back around and begins to walk inside.

"Oh yeah, that was really effective." Peter says chastising himself for his futile maneuver.

"Oh well, who wants to live long enough to know what arthritis and Alzheimer's feels like any way?" Peter says jokingly as he follows after Godzilla planning on confronting him directly and knowing full well what the result might be.

Bounding after Godzilla he unleashes a torrent of webbing from behind trying to tie up and entangle the massive creature, but Godzilla easily tears free of the webbing and continues walking forward without missing a beat. Spiderman than swings around in front of Godzilla once more ejecting two solid wads of webbing from both of his wrists that splatter directly into Godzilla's eyes. They were now standing directly in front of the entrance doors to the plant. As Godzilla begins digging at the sticky substance that now obscures his vision Peter lays into him with everything he's got summoning every ounce of superstrength he has as he connects with a brutal series of punches and kicks directly to Godzilla's head and neck hoping that it might possibly be the most vulnerable point of attack on his virtually impervious body. But for all of his efforts Spiderman can't even get Godzilla to flinch who seems more preoccupied with digging the webbing out of his eyes rather than even react to Peter's assault!

"Oh come on you can at least pretend that this hurts can't you?" Spiderman says in a demoralized tone.

Finally getting frustrated Godzilla rips the webbing from his eyes and tries to connect with a downward swing which Spiderman barely avoids as Godzilla's right fist smashes a hole in the concrete where he had been standing. He then lashes out swinging with both his arms and tail but Spiderman using his incredible agility is able to dodge the attacks easily. Once more Spiderman utilizes his webbing this time aiming for Godzilla's legs as he tries to move forward, the kaiju begins to rip free of the webbing once again but Peter continues to pour it on nonstop practically cocooning him from the waist down. Finally the sheer volume of the webbing as well as a loss of balance turn in Peter's favor as Godzilla finally falls over, once down Spiderman completely entombs Godzilla's body in even more webbing enveloping him entirely! Spidey then rushes over to pick him up, planning on getting him as far from the plant as possible before he broke free but Godzilla has other plans.

KAZAM!

Unleashing one of his nuclear pulses Godzilla incinerates the webbing and sends Spiderman crashing through the front doors of the building all at the same time! Hit hard by the pulse Peter is heavily disoriented as he tries to get back up, he looks up just in time to catch a straight punch directly to the chest from Godzilla with almost crippling impact as Spiderman flies back even farther this time smashing through a large pair of double doors leading to the main control room and the reactor core! Spiderman can't even get back up, of all the assaults that he has endured, the hits he has taken, the abuse he has received as Spiderman over the past two years, nothing he can recall even compares to the shot he just took from the kaiju King! Still trying to catch his breath Peter has at least made it to a sitting position now looking up at Godzilla who has just walked into the main control room. Now that the battle had stopped briefly Peter is able to hear a computerized message over the loudspeakers of the plant.

"Warning core meltdown imminent! Evacuate area immediately!"

"What?" Peter says out loud to no one other than himself.

All this time he had thought that the alarms were part of the security system, only now does he realize that it is in fact a core meltdown warning! There were only a few technicians still in the plant trying to control and contain the meltdown but to no avail, when Godzilla first showed up most of the personnel had fled for their lives and simply said to hell with it! But now that Godzilla and Spiderman had made it into the main control room the last few technicians take off screaming as well! Godzilla quickly lumbers past Spiderman as he proceeds to rip down a large door leading to the nuclear core itself. Peter didn't know exactly what was going on here but if nothing else he knew that he had to try to stop Godzilla.

Badly beaten but still mobile Spiderman uses a couple of web lines to latch on to a series of mobile computer consoles which he then swings around into Godzilla smashing them to pieces across his backside. Fed up with the wall crawler's interference Godzilla quickly reaches down ripping up an entire section of flooring and throwing it directly into Spiderman smashing him into a wall and knocking him absolutely silly! Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness Godzilla finishes the job by aiming a breath blast at the wall directly above where Spiderman is lying, the falling debris partially buries Spiderman and immobilizes him. It is at this time that Mary Jane arrives on the scene having been brought by a cab, she gasps when she sees Peter lying buried in rubble!

"Peter! Peter are you all right? Talk to me!" She cries rushing to his side.

"M.J.? No, yo-you sh-shouldn't be here. You have to...t-to get out..." Peter mumbles in a half daze.

"Oh Peter what did he do to you?" She says almost sobbing pulling off his mask as she holds him in her arms.

Mary Jane and Spiderman then look up to see Godzilla ripping down the door that opens into a preliminary access tunnel, at the end of the corridor is the final door that opens into the core itself. Godzilla then disappears from view.

"Mary Jane..." Peter starts to say.

"No, I'm not leaving you here to die alone!" She proclaims defiantly.

"I-I don't want you to die here with me." He pleads.

"And I don't want to live without you." She tells him.

"No." Peter begs but she smothers anything else he may have said with a passionate kiss.

As the core reaches critical mass Mary Jane looks longingly into Peter's eyes.

"I regret nothing." She swears as she places her right hand on Peter's cheek.

But just then something strange happens, the radiation levels actually begin to recede as the core apparently begins to stabilize!

"Wha-what's going on?" Peter asks.

"I, I think the meltdown has been stopped." M.J. ponders aloud with disbelief.

A few moments later not only has the core stabilized but it has practically been drained! Godzilla then suddenly reappears in the room causing Mary Jane to flinch defensively but Peter meanwhile is finally starting to piece everything together.

"Of course!" Peter suddenly blurts out allot more coherent now.

"What?" M.J. asks.

"He wasn't trying to start or cause a meltdown, he came here to stop it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Totally! Agh I should have realized what was going on when I heard the warning on the loud speaker. The core destabilization was already happening before Godzilla even got inside the power plant, ugh I am such a lunkhead! Godzilla must have picked up on the energy surge from miles away, he went into the core and absorbed the energy to avert the meltdown!"

"Incredible." Mary Jane says.

Having recovered much of his strength Spiderman heaves himself out from beneath the rubble as Mary Jane tries to help him up. Seeing that the empowered humanoid is going to be alright Godzilla walks right by them as he proceeds to stroll out of the plant. Godzilla had never intended to kill or permanently injure Spiderman, just keep him out of the way long enough for him to do what he had came there to do. Shortly after Peter and M.J. walk out as well but as they start to leave Mary Jane suddenly starts to feel strange as she begins to stumble and stagger.

"Mary Jane? Mary Jane what's wrong?" Peter exclaims as she slumps down onto the ground.

Godzilla stops and turns around watching Mary Jane very closely.

"Pe-Peter? Wh-what's ha-happening...to...me..."

"Oh my God it must be residual radioactivity!" Peter shouts almost in a panic as holds her tightly.

For but a brief moment the main reactor core had been wide-open when Godzilla had opened the doors to get inside, under normal circumstances human beings should be nowhere near the core without protective suits as it is! Peter could only guess that his own mutation and enhanced physical abilities somehow protected him, but for Mary Jane being exposed for even just a few seconds is all it would take! But then Peter suddenly realizes that Godzilla has walked back over and is standing over top of them. He then reaches down very slowly and places his right hand on her chest. His dorsal plates flicker for a brief moment as his eyes glow. Mary Jane then begins to feel allot better as Godzilla draws the contamination out of her body. With a look of shock and surprise Mary Jane looks up at Godzilla.

"Mary Jane?" Peter exclaims.

"Wha-what...happened? " She says as Peter looks on greatly relieved.

"I-I think he just cured you." Peter says trying to figure it out himself.

"He did?" She says disbelievingly.

Godzilla then stands back up, turns around, and walks away.

"... thank you!" Mary Jane yells after him causing Godzilla to stop for a brief moment and look over his shoulder before turning back around and walking on.

"It looks like we were both right, he is one of the good guys after all." Peter admits as he and Mary Jane get back up and watch Godzilla leave.

"Well, I guess in case an evacuation warning was given someone should make a phone call signaling the all clear." Peter explains.

"Shouldn't everyone know that Godzilla stopped the meltdown?" Mary Jane asks.

"I think it would be better if we just kept that to ourselves, once Jonah would be through he'd have the Bugle saying that Godzilla was responsible for the near meltdown and that I helped him cause it!" Peter groans.

"I don't care what Jameson prints in the paper, you'll always be a hero to me." Mary Jane tells Peter as she puts her arms around him.

"Well, today there was another hero besides me, and unfortunately I doubt he'll catch any more breaks than I do." Peter confesses.

"Well, I believe that somewhere along the line everyone gets what's coming to them. If Godzilla truly is a hero then someday people will realize it and recognize him for it... just like you." Mary Jane proclaims.

"M.J. have you ever considered being a motivational speaker?" Peter asks with a smile shortly before she plants another lip lock on him.

That in itself gave Peter all the motivation he needed.

THE END

Next chapter= It's the final chapter of the GC folks! Godzilla once again faces off with Wolfram and Hart, and this time only one will be still standing when the smoke clears! Bear witness the most incredible battle between the forces of good and evil there has ever been! That and allot of surprises await in GC part 8= The Final Curtain!


	8. The Final Curtain

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 8

THE FINAL CURTAIN!

THE FINAL CHAPTER!

"Nay as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

Her name was Ashley Hinson.

"I shall fear no evil..."

Murdered at the age of 18.

"For thou art with me..."

As if anyone cared.

"Thy rod and thy staff..."

Other than the distraught mother and father she left behind.

"They comfort me."

Left wondering what kind of monster could take their little girl from them.

"Ashley Hinson, was cut down in the prime of her life."

She was visiting her boyfriend in Utah.

"But we can take comfort now..."

Ashley was nervous.

"In the knowledge that she has gone..."

She never got to see him.

"...to a better place."

She said goodbye to her parents before she got on her plane.

"As we lay her to rest."

For the last time.

As the funeral proceeds in the lonely cemetery, Godzilla watches from a safe distance hidden by a cluster of trees. He had looked into her eyes as she uttered her dying breath. Godzilla remembers it well...too well. He had tried to save her... but he was too late. Her throat had been cut... she had already lost half her blood by the time he reached her. So young...so innocent... so undeserving of such a fate. The sorrow and rage that followed resulted in the utter and complete destruction of the Salt Lake City branch of Wolfram and Hart.

After the funeral ends and everyone leaves Godzilla walks up to the gravesite. He stares forlornly at the gravestone bearing Ashley's name. It is at this time that it begins to rain, amidst the falling drops a single tear falls as a furious rage builds within the kaiju King. He turns away from the tombstone, his eyes blazing a bright white!

Oddly enough, not too long after this Mr. Patrick Vosla the former CEO of the Salt Lake City branch of Wolfram and Hart was found dead with a broken neck in the top tier of a parking garage. No one saw the initial attack, but there were a couple of strange reports of sightings of a large saurian creature leaving the parking garage at around the estimated time of death. Mr. Vosla had survived the initial destruction of the Salt Lake City branch because he had left as soon as he witnessed Godzilla rising back up after Hamilton had seemingly killed him. That was enough to scare him senseless and to cause him to get the hell out of Dodge... for all the good it did him.

Wolfram and Hart associates quickly recovered his body from the morgue after of course dispensing with a couple of coroners who were unfortunate enough to discover that Mr. Vosla was not human. Having two hearts, four livers, and no kidneys was kind of a dead giveaway. But as the Wolfram and Hart associates closed up the incisions made by the coroners they made a ghastly discovery. Carved into Mr. Vosla's chest by Godzilla's claws was the name Ashley Hinson. And beneath that cut into his belly were these chilling words...

"The war has begun."

That was then...this is now.

1 year later...

The battle had been long and hard but Godzilla had systematically wiped out every single branch of Wolfram and Hart all over the world.

Now only one remained...the Tokyo, Japan branch.

03:15 AM

September 22nd, 2005

Inside one of Wolfram and Hart's many labs, something ominous has been recreated. Something on a massive lab table covered by a white sheet.

"Is it ready?" A voice belonging to an unseen individual asks.

"Yes Mr. Vice President sir." One of a group of many lab technicians answer.

"Excellent, your timing is impeccable gentlemen. Godzilla is on his way here as we speak." The voice speaks as the person steps into view at last.

"You followed my instructions to the last letter, correct?" He asks in an almost threatening tone.

"Ye-yes sir." Another tech assistant stutters.

"Very good. I will notify the CEO immediately."

"S-s-sir, w-with all due respect..." The assistant begins to ask as he gulps nervously before going on.

"...a-are you s-sure this will work?"

The look the assistant is given freezes him to the core, if he wants to still be breathing within the next 30 seconds he knows that he has to get to the point fast!

"I-I-I mean sir just look at all the entities that this new Godzilla has overcome up until now. The Beast, Marcus Hamilton, Dracula, Ares the god of war, Thanos, Dahak, Fred Krueger, Lokar, t-the list just keeps going and going."

Long moments of uncomfortable silence pass as a withering glare is is focused on the diminutive tech by the Vice President.

"...sometimes the best offense is a good defense young man. And its not always about who is doing the job..." The VP says as he walks up to the table and pulls it back just slightly, gazing down at a metallic arm with finger missiles on its hand and two letters...MG.

"...it's about what tools you use." He finishes smugly.

Meanwhile in the main board room...

"New York...Salt Lake City...Paris...London...Cairo ...Bejing...all of them...destroyed. Crushed and blasted into dust by SOME F**KING IRRADIATED LIZARD!" The CEO of the Tokyo, Japan branch seethes with unbridled fury as he paces nervously and uncomfortably in the last remaining bastion of The Senior Partners surrounded by equally terrified and unnerved colleagues.

"As if it weren't already bad enough having lost the the L.A. branch along with The Senior Partners right hand enforcer Marcus Hamilton and the Circle of the Black Thorn thanks to that damned ensouled vampire, now Godzilla comes along to finish the job!" He goes on bellowing.

"Every challenge, every obstacle, every assassin, and spell we have tried has failed to stop Godzilla in any way! And now only we remain...and The Senior Partners have made it horribly clear that if we fail to stop him...we'll wish he had killed us." The CEO finishes with his voice almost becoming a whimper at the end.

"That is why we now have a plan to kill this meddlesome pest once and for all! A plan that shall not fail!"

"Indeed sir, it shall not."

The CEO turns around to see the Vice president Mr. Gensuke Sakudo standing in the doorway of the boardroom.

"We are now ready to implement our final plan." He concludes.

"Very good Sakudo, you have never failed me." The CEO proclaims.

"With your permission sir?"

"Yes...launch it." The CEO orders.

Meanwhile...

Godzilla had come home at last. It would be here in his homeland that the final battle against Wolfram and Hart would be waged. He would wipe their filth from this world and lay waste to it all, this he swears with a steadfast determination as he moves through downtown Tokyo drawing ever closer to his quarry. He travels on the deserted city streets for another 10 minutes until-

POW!

Godzilla is suddenly kamakazeed hard by something at blinding speed! Godzilla and whatever has hit him eventually crash down at the base of Tokyo Tower as the kaiju regains his footing. As Godzilla looks up he sees a ghost from his past as a familiar metallic hiss echoes through the air. Standing before him is his old enemy...Mechagodzilla! Looking exactly as he did decades ago when Godzilla first faced him. With another hiss MG fires off a volley of missiles which connect and explode rapidly against the kaiju king. Godzilla actually staggers back wincing in pain for but a moment, but that didn't make any sense. In his current uber-form MG's weaponry shouldn't even be able to scratch him let alone hurt him. Perhaps if someone had taken the time to explain to the big G that MG's new missiles were now plasma based it would have made more sense!

Godzilla begins to fire up his breath when MG suddenly plows into him again as they fly up into the sky pummeling on each other all the while. They crash into the 17th floor of a high rise office building exploding through the wall and mowing down several cubicles in the process as they roll across the floor. When they both get vertical the pounding continues. MG sends Godzilla reeling with a series of roundhouse rights and lefts but the favor is returned as Godzilla lays in with some shots of his own. Unfortunately though the hits don't seem to do much to the walking weapons depot as MG fires his dreaded technicolor beams from his eyes. But Godzilla shrugs those off and tail slams MG hard sending him crashing through and into the next room. As MG gets back up Godzilla finally has the time he needs to summon his breath as his dorsal plates dance with light.

BOOM!

The blast puts MG through several more rooms and all the way to the other end of the building, only one more wall separates MG from the outside...something Godzilla quickly remedies with a lunging spear tackle!

CRASH!

As they go flying outside and back down towards the streets below they fall extremely close to another skyscraper which Godzilla takes advantage of as he slams MG's head hard into the side of the building as they fall digging a nasty furrow through the concrete with the cyborg's metallic skull all the way down!

WHAM!

They crash hard at the bottom denting and shattering the pavement from their impact. Godzilla quickly springs to his feet as does Mechagodzilla surprisingly enough! To say that Godzilla is confused would be an understatement, nearby through hidden surveillance cameras all over the city the battle is being watched at the Wolfram and Hart complex.

"As you can see sir Mechagodzilla's new adamantium body can and will take anything that even this uber-godzilla can dish out." Mr. Sakudo tells the CEO.

"It had better! Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was to salvage this stuff from that submerged complex in Canada? And don't even get me started on the magic that was used! Do you have any idea how much power it takes to reliquify and then duplicate adamantium! I'm going to have to offer my first, second, and third born children to the demon deity Naragas gods forbid I ever have any!" The Director of special projects grumbles nearby.

"It will all be worth it, especially when Godzilla is dead. Mr. Sakudo, are you ready for phase two of the plan?" The CEO asks.

"Yes sir."

"...then proceed."

SMASH!

The battle between Godzilla and his robotic doppelganger rages on as G grabs MG by his face, picks him up off the ground, and drills him back down face first. As Godzilla reaches down though MG turns over and fires a cutting ray from his chest that completely severs Godzilla's right arm at the shoulder! Roaring in pain the kaiju stumbles backwards as MG presses his advantage sending another barrage of missiles into his adversary before nailing him with a dropkick as he uses his jet propulsion for a quick leap into the air. As Godzilla rises MG tries for another kick but Godzilla catches his foot in his left hand and swings him around and around smashing him into and taking out a telephone booth, an electric pole, a mailbox, and a parked compact car before throwing him into the front of a nearby bank!

Godzilla then walks over to his severed appendage and picks it up bringing it back up to his shoulder as the flesh reattaches and regenerates itself. MG meanwhile gets back up just in time to get barreled into once again as they both smash through the teller windows and even through the side of the bank vault itself pretty much giving it a second door! A point blank lazer and missile barrage sends Godzilla crashing out through the vault's main door as it is torn clean off it's hinges. Mechagodzilla then picks up the heavy, rounded vault door and throws it into Godzilla like a Frisbee as it and the monster goes flying back outside. MG then flies toward Godzilla at breakneck speed only to be nailed by the behemoth's nuclear pulse which sends MG flying back into the bank and crashing all the way out the other side!

Godzilla rushes through to the other side in pursuit of his enemy. As he makes it to the other side he is suddenly blindsided by MG who grabs him and throws him onto the back of his head and neck in a brutal release German suplex! Before Goji can get back up MG grabs him again and picks him up into a powerbomb cracking and splitting the pavement they are fighting upon when he slams him back down! And last but certainly not least he heaves Godzilla back up and does a jet assisted leap into the air as he turns the kaiju over and brings him back down with a crippling corkscrew piledriver headfirst that sends them both crashing through the street and into the sewers beneath!

Down in the sewers Mechagodzilla smashes Godzilla's face into the brick wall of the sewer tunnel again and again and again. But the kaiju king gets seriously pissed as backhands MG and then grabs him by one of his feet as he begins using a crack the whip kind of maneuver slamming MG up and down into sewer floor repeatedly! He then throws Mechagodzilla back up through the street creating another gaping hole as his metallic body erupts from the concrete! MG gets up just in time to catch a flying slab of pavement from Godzilla the width of the entire street!

WHAM!

Godzilla then grabs a nearby parked van and heaves it at the cyborg who cleaves it in two with his chest cutter beam before it can reach him. But Godzilla is moving in right behind it as he sandwiches MG between two compact cars as he slams them together on his robotic double! Another blast of Goji's breath sends MG flying and crashing into the base of the Diet building! As Godzilla advances MG goes airborne utilizing an aerial assault as he flies overhead firing his eyebeams, but these get little reaction so MG launches a round of his impaling missiles instead. What Godzilla doesn't know is that they are now made of adamantium as well as he roars out in pain when they penetrate his hide! But bringing forth another pulse he ejects them from his body, the remaining wounds then instantly regenerate.

MG then fires his cutting beam again which Godzilla dodges, well almost...his tail isn't quite so lucky! The kaiju lets out a bleeting roar in pain and frustration as he grabs his severed tail and throws it up into Mechagodzilla knocking him out of the sky as he crashes down! Godzilla then rushes toward MG scooping up his dismembered tail and proceeding to beat MG with it like a red headed stepchild! If the circumstances were not so dire it would have almost been funny! One particular swing sends the mechanized terror flying into an apartment complex as a massive hole is imploded into the wall. Godzilla then lays his tail down as he turns around and reconnects it to the rest of his body.

At that same moment back at Wolfram and Hart...

A mystical shaman draped in bandages and a red hooded robe holds a mystical crystal orb in front of himself speaking a series of incantations in a number of foreign and in some cases inhuman tongues as he performs a powerful magical ritual that is nearing completion.

Godzilla blasts an incoming volley of missiles as he charges toward MG. The adamantium construct goes for a flying sideways scissor kick which Godzilla ducks as he slams a fist up into MG's chin sending him flying. Godzilla advances on his foe as his dorsal plates begin glowing once more. MG then quickly rips up a street sign and launches it at his opponent who catches it in his left hand and then bends and twists it into a pretzel-like shape before tossing it aside. But in those couple of seconds MG rushes in closing the gap as he unloads a vicious martial arts assault! An inverted roundhouse elbow, a tornado kick, a spinning backhand, an uppercut kick, a headbutt, some quick striking throat jabs, and a low tail sweep followed by a jet assisted flying kick! Finally Godzilla goes down, but he doesn't stay down long. As MG reaches down to grab him Goji lunges up and wraps his arms around him as he begins his devastating quick fire pulse attack!

SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM!

One after another MG takes the full brunt of repeated nuclear pulses, Godzilla then caps this attack with a point blank blast of his breath as he releases MG at last! The seemingly indestructible mech goes flying into a small warehouse which explodes into a firestorm of rubble when he hits!

KABLAM!

Godzilla stares at the flaming rubble for but a few moments before turning away, but just then he hears movement coming from the fiery remains. As Godzilla turns around Mechagodzilla practically erupts up from the rubble none the worse for wear! Godzilla snarls ready to continue the battle but at that exact second the shaman back at Wolfram and Hart finally finishes his spell, the effects of which are instantaneous.

A sudden magical explosion goes off right under Godzilla's feet with a blinding flash of light. When the smoke clears Godzilla discovers much to his surprise that he has been transformed back into his regular original kaiju form, as he was before the magic of the Powers that be had transformed him! His supreme invulnerability and god-like powers are gone! And MG wastes no time taking advantage of the new situation as he bum rushes Goji with a menacing hiss! Godzilla tries to fight back, but in his original form he is no match for this new souped up Mechagodzilla who begins to give him the beating of a lifetime!

"Splendid, splendid indeed! Explain too me again what you just did." The CEO demands.

"But of course. As you well know Godzilla's uber strength came from the purest forms of goodness and light, therefore no dark magic can harm him. But that is not what I used." The shaman says holding the crystal up for the CEO to gaze at closely.

"Within this crystal are the souls of thousands upon thousands of innocents, all murdered, slaughtered, and sacrificed on these very grounds. These souls are a source of great power, and while they are contained and trapped within this crystal I have complete control over their power. Trying to kill Godzilla in his god form is utterly useless, that has been proven countless times over. So I instead chose a different method, a magic reversal spell to undo the magic of the powers that be and the wiccans. For this to work on Godzilla the amount of power needed had to be tremendous and it also had to be white magic, since dark arts have no effect of course. It is as simple as that." The shaman says with evil glee.

"Outstanding." The CEO says with a great sense of pride.

"Gentleman I hate to interrupt, but if you want there to be anything left of Godzilla to bring back here maybe we should transmit the capture signal to our little killing machine hmmm..." Mr. Sakudo suggests.

Back in the city Godzilla is a beaten and bloody mess. Because his healing factor is far slower in this form MG's arsenal is wreaking havoc on him. He had several deep cuts, gashes, and holes put in him from his ordeal and a few broken bones as well, he was fading fast! Mechagodzilla then fires another volley of his impaling missiles!

SHHIIRRRIIPPP!

They go clean through Goji this time practically gutting him on the spot! As Godzilla falls to his knees he roars in defiance of his old enemy. Flashbacks of the near death mauling that MG gave him in 1974 quickly come rushing back as he becomes disoriented from massive blood loss. MG then unleashes his eye beams again blasting open Godzilla's throat, more blood pours out as Goji collapses. MG moves in for the kill perparing to use his cutting lazer again when the capture signal is finally transmitted to him from Wolfram and Hart. With that MG halts his attack and picks the beaten Godzilla up off the ground slinging him over his shoulder before igniting his jets as he takes off up into the sky.

Later at Wolfram and Hart...

Mechagodzilla throws Godzilla's mutilated and barely alive body down at the CEO's feet who looks on with a sick satisfaction.

"So this is the mighty Godzilla, the so called king of the monsters. Not so high and mighty now are you?" The CEO gloats with a disgusting grin.

Though barely conscious the hatred is still evident in Godzilla's eyes as he stares angrily at the CEO.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tashiru Yamahura acting CEO and president of the Tokyo, Japan branch of Wolfram and Hart. And I wanted you brought here so that you would understand just how futile and pointless your little crusade was. Since the dawn of time Wolfram and Hart has existed in one form or another, and there have always been attempts to stop or destroy us along the way. But in the end we have always persevered, and now just like all the others you too have failed. Wolfram and Hart is, has been, and always will be immortal and unstoppable! Only now at the end do you understand this foolish beast."

Yamahura then gestures for Sakudo to approach as he begins to speak once more.

"I bet you're wondering how we managed to so perfectly reconstruct your old nemesis, with that in mind let me introduce you to my Vice president Mr. Gesuke Sakudo."

With that Sakudo walks up to Godzilla's unmoving form and leans down.

"Oh how I have longed for this moment murderer." He says as he suddenly reaches up and begins ripping the skin off of his own face!

When he is finished his true nature is revealed...he was a simeon alien!

"My simeon name is Karthog, and I am the last surviving member of my kind. Of the original invasion force that landed on Earth 30 years ago I am all that remains! By now the last of what was our homeworlds have long since been pulled into the black hole that was slowly destroying our solar system. My home, my people, my culture! All of it, GONE! All that remained was my hatred of you, it is all that has kept me going for all of these long years monster! And now at long last, vengeance is mine!"

"Karthog joined Wolfram and Hart back in 1980 right here in Tokyo, Japan and slowly worked his way up to his current position. When you became a threat to us it became obvious that Karthog's motivations and our own were on the same track. He is also by the way the lead technician that helped to construct the original Mechagodzilla incase you're interested." Yamahura adds.

Karthog gets back up and walks away as Yamahura signals for the shaman to return.

"Now that all of that is out of the way it is time to dispose of you once and for all. Our pleasant little shaman here who was kind enough to take your power from you is now going to banish you to a nasty little hell dimension. There are several of course and I have given him creative freedom as to which one to send you to. Sure we could kill you right now if we wanted to, but you see after all the trouble you have caused the Senior Partners have decided that death is far too merciful and that eternal suffering sounds like allot more fun." Yamahura concludes.

"And I have just the demon and hell dimension for the job." The shaman says as an entranced individual walks in holding a strange looking puzzle box in his hand.

He then sits down and begins to fumble and twist the box until it starts to move on it's own. A split second later the individual literally explodes into pieces! With the mystical box of The Lament Configuration now opened and the sacrifice given the room grows dark as an eerie blue glow fills the room. Standing in the room now are several figures still cloaked in the shadow of darkness and hidden from visibility.

"The box has been opened... now we shall tear your soul apart." One of them says finally stepping forward.

It was Pinhead himself who outstretches his hand as the box flies into it taking the dagger-like shape of the Leviathan configuration.

"So good of you to accept our gracious invitation Pinhead, you of course have had dealings with us before." Yamahura says.

"Ah yes, the wolf, the ram, and the hart. How fondly we remember thee. Many a sacrifice, and many a soul you have sent to us. How may we be of assistance this night?"

"By being gracious enough to take this vermin back to your hell dimension with you, where he will experience pain eternal for all time." Yamahura answers as he points towards Godzilla's prone form.

"It will be a pleasure." Pinhead proclaims.

Yamahura then walks back over to Godzilla's body.

"Before you go, there is something I want to show you." Yamahura tells him as he gestures for the shaman to bring the crystal he is holding over to him.

"Look at this, it was this that defeated you, this that drained your great power! And look closer Godzilla, do you see anything, or more precisely anyone familiar?" He asks as the face of Ashley Hinson suddenly appears in the crystal!

"Yes kaiju, the girl you failed to save is now suffering in her own kind of hell along with so many others. And there is nothing you can do about it! Enjoy your time in your own Hell kaiju king." Yamahura laughs.

With that Yamahura gets back up turns around and walks away, but meanwhile after seeing Ashley Hinson languishing in agony within the crystal along with the others he has now experienced a sudden surge of rage and adrenaline as he lunges up off the floor with a roar!

"What! he was practically dead a few moments ago!" Karthog stammers in disbelief.

"Stop him! Now!" Yamahura orders.

That having been said Mechagodzilla starts toward Godzilla once again when-

"Wait." Pinhead suddenly says.

"Let me deal with this beast" He goes on.

Karthog and Yamahura then gesture for MG to stand down, which he does.

Godzilla is still horribly injured, but he'll be damned if he lets that stop him! One of the cenobites, Butterball steps forward next with a curved blade in hand as he approaches their intended prey. But he never reaches him as a sudden blast of blue energy puts him into the far wall. It is at that moment that Godzilla charges! The Chatterer steps into Godzilla's path and is quickly dismembered while the female cenobite looks on. Godzilla turns toward Pinhead but before he can attack chains appear by the hundreds impaling Godzilla from all sides as they fly out of the walls!

"Oh how feeble your power seems now. Among mortals you may be invincible, but in my presence you are but a pitiful animal. Now...it is time to play." Pinhead gloats with a grim determination.

Godzilla is in pain, but for Godzilla pain equals rage, and rage equals power... and no chain of any kind has ever been forged that can hold the king of all monsters! Godzilla summons what strength he has left and rips free of his bonds as the chains snap and break! But suddenly from behind Godzilla is impaled by something he cannot see, it is the horrid device that Pinhead uses to transform victims into cenobites! As one hose begins to quickly siphon out Godzilla's blood another injects the terrible fluid that shall attempt to transform him! Godzilla jerks and writhes trying to get the device out of his back!

"Yes, I could use a new pet." Pinhead tells him.

Godzilla finally gets a grip on the siphon but before he can rip it out blades of every size and manner skewer him like a pin cushion momentarily immobilizing him! But Godzilla fights through the pain as he finally manages to tear the siphon out despite the damage he does to himself in the process as he breaks free of the blades as well. Godzilla then quickly lets loose his radioactive breath but when it hits Pinhead it almost seems to go around him as it arcs in several directions before Godzilla finally stops.

"Foolish beast, do you not realize what it is you face? I am The Dark Prince of Pain, The Angel of Suffering, Leviathan's Lord of the Damned!"

Godzilla fires again but this time Pinhead with a wave of his hand causes the beam to bend back around and slam into Godzilla instead. Then using his terrible torture induced powers he rips the hide clean off of Godzilla's body with but a simple wave of his hand!

"Your strength is useless now. Your power comes from science and is of this mortal world of which nothing can harm me! I am eternal, I am immortal, I am the harbinger of sorrow ...and you...are dead. Or more to the point you will wish you were." Pinhead growls as Godzilla wails in misery.

For good measure MG unloads his entire arsenal compounding the already horrific damage practically rending Godzilla limb from limb! Finally...he falls.

"Well, wasn't that entertaining. Pinhead, do with him what you will." Yamahura relents.

Godzilla was all but dead. Dead and defeated, with nothing left to lose and out of desperation Godzilla manages to feebly lift his head up as he fires off one last breath blast. The random shot strikes the shaman as a glancing blow knocking him down as he drops the mystical crystal he was holding. It shatters into a million pieces when it hits the floor! Suddenly a howling wind blows through the room as the thousands of souls that were contained within the crystal break free!

"What's going on?" The shocked and surprised CEO yells out loud barely able to hear himself.

What is going on becomes obvious...when the tormented souls all suddenly surge into Godzilla's now seemingly lifeless body!

KABOOM!

Godzilla's body actually begins reforming itself on the floor as bones, blood, and organs begin to regenerate back together! New muscles and skin regrow as a blazing glow suddenly appears in Godzilla's eyes! As he slowly rises to his feet Pinhead can suddenly sense a new power emanating from the kaiju that he never sensed before!

"No...it cannot be." Pinhead whispers in disbelief.

But it was...Godzilla lives! More powerful than he ever was before...and he is ready to kick some *** !

Pinhead tries once more to bring Godzilla down as he outstretches his hand causing more chains to shoot forth towards Godzilla's body, but they are seemingly disintegrated by some kind of invisible field surrounding him! Godzilla's body then begins to glow so bright that for a moment Pinhead nor anyone else can look directly at him. Then with more speed than should have been possible Godzilla darts across the floor to where Pinhead is standing as he punches his right fist clean through his belly and out his back!

"NO!" Pinhead hisses as he gazes into Godzilla's blazing pupilless eyes while the female cenobite watches, her face filled with terror!

Godzilla then reaches down swiping the box from Pinhead with his other hand that is still in the Leviathan configuration before stabbing it directly into the demon's forehead as his head snaps back! Godzilla then snarls menacingly in Pinhead's face as his dorsal plates begin to glow a bright blinding white! Godzilla roars defiantly before hitting Pinhead with his soul fire spiral breath at point blank range! As Pinhead's body goes flying back the gates of Hell suddenly open behind him as he barrels in screaming, the remains of Butterball and the Chatterer are then sucked in as well! All it takes is one glance from Godzilla for the female cenobite to dive in the gateway right behind them a split second before it slams shut!

Mechagodzilla darts towards Godzilla only to be suddenly slammed into by an incredible blast of soul energy in the form of a shockwave that sends MG smashing out of the Wolfram and Hart building and hurtling for miles!

"Someone! Anyone! STOP HIM!" Yamahura exclaims!

In the meantime the shaman has gotten back up off the floor, as he looks up at Godzilla his eyes begin to glow a bright blood red. He then reveals his true form at last as he begins to speak. It is then that a sudden wind from out of nowhere seems to blow through the room.

"Ancient spirits of evil...transform this decayed form...to Mumm-ra the ever living!

With an eerie blast of green magical energy the transformation is complete, and no sooner has it finished when Mumm-ra sends bolts of red lightning flying from his fingertips hitting Godzilla hard! As Godzilla pushes against the magical attack his dorsal plates begin to glow as he unleashes his breath. But Mumm-ra breaks off his own assault as he flies up over the beam and lands directly behind the kaiju king. As Godzilla spins around Mumm-ra suddenly summons the double bladed sword of Plunndar which appears in his right hand. Again and again Godzilla is struck by the sword until the saurian grows agitated bringing forth his nuclear pulse! Though it goes off practically in Mumm-ra's face the undead abomination creates a mystical forcefield as he twirls the sword of Plunndar infront of himself buffeting the force of the pulse. But when he brings the shield down he gets spear tackled into the lobby's main desk crushing it to splinters as they both smash through it.

While pinned down Mumm-ra fires more of his lightning which only seems to anger Godzilla who takes Mumm-ra and throws him headfirst into the nearest wall with an unsettling thud! As he struggles to his feet he throws the sword of Plunndar which becomes a spinning disc of energy as it flies towards Godzilla. But the kaiju ducks it and nails Mumm-ra with a shot of his breath putting him back into the wall once again! The sword of Plunndar meanwhile circles back around from behind as Godzilla sidesteps it. Mumm-ra catches it in his right hand as it returns to him.

"King of the monsters indeed, BAH! You are an insect, that's what you are and I will squash you like one!" Mumm-ra scowls.

Godzilla's only response is the illumination of his dorsal plates once more.

"Fool! You dare to challenge me? Mumm-ra the ever living!" He roars in defiance as Godzilla fires his beam.

But once again Mumm-ra uses the sword of Plunndar as a shield against the blast, the force of it does however push the walking corpse back against the wall as Godzilla continues focusing the beam. The souls within then augment the beam a 100 fold as it overpowers Mumm-ra's shield.

KASHOOM!

There isn't even enough of him left to feed to the birds. Yamahura and Karthog look like they are about to suffer coronaries! Well that or throw up, which ever comes first. It is then that an alarm is sounded and hordes of demon guards and assassins pour into the room. But Godzilla begins to annihilate everything that gets in his way as Yamahura and Karthog make a hasty exit! As they make for the roof Yamahura radios ahead to a chopper to prepare for immediate take off. Meanwhile though ripping, tearing, blasting, and smashing his way through his attackers Godzilla is hot on their tails! Yamahura and Karthog make it to the roof when Godzilla suddenly explodes up through the roof between them and helicopter.

"No!" Yamahura blurts out almost in a panic now as Karthog cowers behind him.

But before Godzilla can do anything else Mechagodzilla comes bolting in out of nowhere line driving Goji down as they both roll across the roof. As they both spring back up MG connects with a series of physical strikes, but Godzilla just stands there staring at the robot. Godzilla then catches one of Mechagodzilla's swings with his left hand while grabbing the cyborg's neck with his right, he then pulls him in close uttering a low menacing snarl as his lip curls and quivers on the right side of his face. He then roars to the heavens as he sends a massive surge of soul energy searing into Mechagodzilla's body as MG struggles uselessly to break free of the monster's grip! In desperation Mechagodzilla fires off everything he has practically in Godzilla's face, but it is to no avail!

As this exchange takes place Yamahura and Karthog try to run around them to the chopper, but one of MG's many cutter beam blasts which ricochets off of Godzilla's hide suddenly fires off in their direction. Yamahura hits the roof when he sees it coming but Karthog isn't nearly so lucky as his wail of terror is cut short when the incoming beam slices him in two at a diagonal angle from his right thigh up through his left shoulder! Yamahura continues crawling across the ground hoping to reach the copter as more of MG's weapons deflect off of Goji firing in all directions.

With a blinding flash the energy surge finally ends as does MG's assault, Godzilla then nonchalantly lets go of Mechagodzilla who falls over onto the rooftop. The orange glow in his eyes flickers for but a moment and then...finally fades. True Mechagodzilla's adamantium body is and still was completely indestructible, but now it no longer mattered as Godzilla had used a powerful intense conduit of magic to literally melt his inside circuitry and mechanics into a molten mass of silicon! He was now nothing more than a hollow, empty shell.

Godzilla now finally turns his attention to the CEO who has finally made it to the chopper as it begins to lift off. For but a fleeting moment a look of relief comes across Yamahura's face, but a moment is all it lasts as a swirling black vortex suddenly opens above the helicopter in midair as terrible black lightning rains down obliterating the craft! The flaming wreckage then plummets down to the streets below. The vortex then widens as Godzilla can suddenly feel the presence of the Senior Partners. Where the vortex hovers a strange writhing mass of fluid liquid-like blackness seems to spread blanketing the sky over the Tokyo branch in darkness that blots out the light of the moon and the stars.

It is then that they magically appear out of thin air as their at first transparent forms slowly become visible, there looked to be about a dozen of them as they surround Godzilla on all sides. Like the one Godzilla faced off against in Salt Lake City they are all draped in dark faceless cloaks and stood around 7 feet tall. This is where it would end, one way or another. The heavens themselves tremble in anticipation of this ultimate confrontation between good and evil as lightning streaks across the sky above them all. The Senior Partners had punished Yamahura for his failure, and now their wrath will be directed at the king of all monsters.

KAZAM!

All at once the Senior Partners strike as they simultaneously fire black lightning from their ethereal hands! 24 concentrated blasts of the darkest, most powerful, most terrible magic imaginable slams into the kaiju king from all sides as he quickly is forced to one knee! Despite his new strength and power endowed upon him by the thousands of souls that now permeated his being, he feels pain. A pain more intense than anything else he has ever felt before! Never has he experienced such raw all encompassing power! In these blasts he can feel the dark power of ages and eons long past. The complete and total evil that the Senior Partners have attained slowly almost since the dawn of time! But he cannot give up, he cannot allow himself to be defeated! He was all that stood between them and the world! He would not allow them to beat him, he was Godzilla! King of all monsters...and they would know his fury!

Shrieking in a mixture of agony and defiance Godzilla's will is heard and answered as an incredible beam of light shoots forth from the sky above piercing the blackness and coming down upon Godzilla where he stands! It is then that white lightning erupts from Godzilla's body pushing against the black energy bolts that the Senior Partners are trying to destroy him with! Suddenly The Senior Partners can sense the presence of the Powers that be themselves! The unholy denizens redouble their efforts bringing every last ounce of their power to bear as they try to overwhelm this new attack, but after a few moments it starts to become obvious that they are not succeeding! Summoning all of his own unbelievable strength to bear Godzilla utters an earth shaking roar as he finally overpowers the Senior Partners at last!

KABOOM!

With one final blast of supreme pure energy the white lightning strikes each of the Senior Partners in the chest! A chorus of languished inhuman screams is the last thing that can be heard before they are completely and totally wiped from existence as we know it! Now all is quiet as the beam of light recedes back into the sky above while the hovering darkness breaks apart and dissipates. As this happens the vortex begins to collapse and disintegrate into nothingness as well, with the Senior Partners destroyed everything they had ever created, weaved, or unleashed begins to wither and die all over the world. This becomes quite obvious to Godzilla as the Tokyo branch begins to quake and sway beneath him! Godzilla takes a running leap off the top of the building letting himself fall like a rock as he creates a massive crater in the street from the force of his landing when he finally reaches the bottom. He climbs up out of the hole dusting himself off as he watches the last branch of Wolfram and Hart crumble and come apart as it falls to the ground.

...the battle had been won.

...at last...it was over.

It is then that the souls inhabiting Goji slowly rise up out of him causing him to turn back to into his original form. As they float up into the heavens Godzilla can hear a grouping of voices in his head saying but one word...thank you. Some of the souls that had been imprisoned had been held captive for centuries, for them peace and eternal rest could not come soon enough. For but a spit second Godzilla can swear that he sees Ashley Hinson's face smiling at him in the swirling spiritual mist that is rising up and away.

With that Godzilla turns and heads towards the coast. When he finally makes it out to sea a magical glow overtakes him as he is returned to his original size at last. The Powers that be were now finished with Godzilla, and he had done his part well. One of the most ominous forces of evil in the world had been destroyed this night. True the battle between good and evil would continue, for there will always be dark forces rising to crush and enslave this world, but there would be new champions as well to fight it. As for Godzilla, he had earned his rest. He would now return to Ogasawara to reside in peace with the rest of his kaiju comrades. And he would also have to give Manda a stern talking to when he makes it back. But the experiences that Godzilla has had will never be forgotten, they will indeed stay with him for all time. As the morning sun begins to rise washing over the sky with unparalleled beauty Godzilla swims for home.

He is power!

He is light!

He is the thing that darkness fears!

He is Godzilla...king of all monsters.

THE END


End file.
